The Lupin Childe
by hitorisuko
Summary: Two years after that Halloween night, Remus Lupin discovers the whereabouts of Harry Potter and he is not pleased with what he finds. Out of obligation and love, he adopts Harry and reshapes his childhood beyond measure.
1. Prologue

**The Lupin Childe**

**Author's Note: **Hello and welcome my lovelies, I hope that you find yourself enjoying the story you are about to read. **I recently started the process of editing this story **and so you'll find that a majority of the later chapters are, of course, unedited. Please pardon any spelling/grammar errors and I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies (though there should only be some in character descriptions, maybe).

**Cheers for my wonderful Beta: butterfly83**

**Summary: **AU. Two years after that history making Halloween night, Remus Lupin discovers the whereabouts of one Harry Potter and he is not pleased with what he finds. Out of obligation to his deceased friends and love for a little boy with weary green eyes, he adopts the Potter child, and reshapes the childhood of Harry beyond measure.

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own and never will own Harry Potter, that is the monumental privilege of Ms. Rowling.

**Warnings: **(1) OCs by the bucket load. Most are inconsequential, the ones that aren't should be obvious but feel free to ask. (2) An abundance of fluff or so I've been told. (3) Alternate Universe…obviously.

* * *

**Prologue**

Remus Lupin looked down at the tiny child clutching his hand tightly. He was pressed into Remus' side but, was looking up at the castle before him in understandable three-years-old fascination, with his thumb captured firmly in his mouth. It was unbelievably cute. "This, Harry, is Hogwarts," he said softly to the jittery child. "What do you think?"

Large, bright green eyes blessed him with a look before returning to the castle. "It's big," he spoke carefully around the appendage. Remus chuckled.

"Yes, it is. I think that was my general reaction when I first saw it." After a few quite moments of enjoying the view Remus looked back down at the too small boy. "It's a fairly long walk, would you like me to carry you?" he asked like he always did.

"No, I'm fine," Harry replied like Remus knew he would.

Once again, Remus marveled at the fact he could even hear the tiny whisper of a voice, but he pushed the thought aside in favor of starting the journey up to the castle. He kept his pace slow and measured knowing that going too fast would irritate Harry's legs and that the child would never mention anything about the discomfort. They crossed the vast lawn, stopping every few minutes, so Harry could rest and Remus could point out things.

"That's Hagrid's hut, the half giant I told you about. And that's the Black Lake. Maybe on our way home we'll see the giant squid."

Harry watched everything in silent curiosity and listened closely to everything his current guardian said. "There's the Forbidden Forest, all sorts of things live in there."

There was a moment of silence before Harry asked hesitantly, "Like wha?" Remus smiled down at him.

"Unicorns, centaurs, things like that. Like in your story books."

Harry glanced back at the forest as they continued to the doors. "Then why is it f'bidden?" Remus gave him a surprised look before smiling wearily.

"Well, not everything in there is so nice."

Harry nodded in understanding and his attention went back to the structure in front of them. It was few more minutes before they reached the front steps. Instead of asking the boy, as he already knew the answer, Remus picked Harry up and settled him on his hip. The little one instantly wrapped his arms around Remus' neck as he climbed the front steps. Harry's eye's widened upon entering the castle. His thumb dropped from his mouth as it formed a small 'o' and he turned his head every which way. "Impressive, isn't it?" Remus asked in amusement and Harry nodded distractedly in agreement.

They passed portrait upon portrait that either waved or looked at the two of them curiously. Some of the suites of armor even saluted, making Harry blink in surprised confusion. Luckily, none of the staircases hindered their trek but when Harry saw some of them move his thumb went instantly back to his mouth out of nervous habit. Remus could feel as the boy stiffened a bit in his arms, and quickly considered a way to calm him down. "Do you remember whom we're going to see?" he asked and Harry unconsciously relaxed a bit as his attention was turned back to the light-haired man carrying him.

"Yes," he said quietly. "We're goin' ta see P'fessor Dumbbly- Dumbly-"

"Dumbledore." Remus prompted gently and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Dumbledore." he repeated carefully, succeeding in wrapping his small tongue around the difficult sounding name.

Remus grinned at his effort as they reached the stone gargoyle. "Lemon Drops." he announced clearly and the thing leapt aside. Harry gazed back at it but didn't utter a word or sound as they ascended the moving stairs. The closer they got to the door the more nervous Remus got, and his grip tightened on the little one in his arms. Harry blinked owlishly at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the approaching door. Stepping off the stairs, Remus hesitated. Was he really ready to face his old headmaster?

It seemed the choice wasn't up to him as the kind elderly voice from inside called "Enter," without him ever raising his hand to the door. With a calming breath he pushed it open. The office was just as he remembered, not that he had seen it that often. As many times as the Marauders had been in trouble, they had rarely been called here. In fact, the last time he was here he had just found out the news of James and Lily's death and had come to demand to know if it was true…

"Hello Remus."

He started, not having noticed the older man sitting behind the desk looking at him over half-moon spectacles. He found himself at a loss for words for quite a few moments before clearing his throat and managing to choke out a meek "Hello Headmaster."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly and Remus was too nervous to notice the twinkle in his eye. He took the offered seat across from the man anyway and settled Harry firmly in his lap.

The weight of the little one pressed against his chest seemed to give him some sense of reality. "Say 'hi', Harry." Harry looked briefly up at him before muttering a very small 'hi'.

Dumbledore smiled widely. "Hello my dear boy, how are you?"

Harry seemed startled for a few seconds before gracing the headmaster with a hesitant smile as he removed his thumb from his mouth for the moment. "I'm fine, and you?"

Dumbledore chucked good-naturedly answered, "Just wonderful." He then turned his eyes to the person holding him. "And You Remus? How are you?" Remus couldn't help the slight blush that flooded his face.

"I'm doing well."

"Marvelous." Dumbledore stated stippling his fingers together. "I must admit, Remus, I was both surprised and mildly concerned when I received your letter."

Remus bit his lip. It seemed they were jumping right to the point then. "I- I didn't know what really to tell you or how much but I figured, eventually, you would notice he was gone. And… and I would need your help." he said quickly and gestured lightly to the boy in his arms. Harry was resting against his chest, thumb back in mouth, and looking around the office seemingly not paying attention to the conversation.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed and his eyes looked grave. "But when I got your letter I decide to give you the benefit of the doubt. You were, after all, a most responsible boy. I figured I would not take Harry from you just yet."

"You won't take him from me at all." Remus said loudly but there was a panicked undertone to his voice. He clutched Harry to him tightly. The hold was not enough to hurt the boy but still pulled his attention from looking at Dumbledore, which Harry did instantly upon hearing his name. He looked down into the large green eyes and murmured an apology as he relaxed his grip very slightly.

"Calm down, my boy." Dumbledore soothed. "I do not plan on snatching the child away from you. Like I said, you have the benefit of the doubt. I will give you ample time to explain your actions."

Remus nodded, feeling slightly better. He still needed a moment to calm his breath before he next spoke. "It was about three weeks ago…

"I was wandering around, trying to clear my mind. My mother had been asking me to come back to France. It was tempting and so I was thinking it over. I didn't actually have a place to go so I was just walking… then I heard a child crying…"

Pause.

"I looked around and I saw a women about a street away struggling with a little boy. He was crying and having trouble walking, but she was tugging him along and cursing him to high heaven. She turned her head and I saw her face. I recognized her."

Sigh.

"It was Petunia Dursley. Lily had shown us pictures of their childhood and we'd met once when Lily went to get the rest of her things after graduation. It was her and the child she was pulling was Harry."

Remus looked sadly down at the little one. "I didn't realize it at first. But the hood of his coat had fallen after she'd-after she had-Headmaster, she hit him."

Dumbledore blinked. Out of all things he'd not expected that. "Remus, are you-"

"I'm sure. I'm positive. There's no way I would lie about something so serious as Harry's well being. She'd hit him, slapped him really, in the middle of the street. It was enough to make him fall over. Obviously she hadn't seen me." Dumbledore looked troubled.

"What did you do?" Remus looked down.

"Unfortunately, I was in shock. The last thing I ever expected to see was Lily's sister, or her hitting Harry. I didn't do anything for a moment, but she was yelling at him then about him making her late after he had the nerve to need to go to the hospital, or something just as cruel. Then she raised her hand again…"

"I didn't do her any real damage though I wish I had. I frightened Harry pretty badly but I had only knocked her out. I took him. Picked him up and walked away, leaving her there." There was no remorse in his voice as he said this.

"He's not going back there, Headmaster. You don't realize the half of what they did to him." Dumbledore frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Remus blushed slightly again. "When I got home, I, err, gave him a bit of a sleeping potion. He was shaking and pale and obviously in pain." Before the headmaster could ask Remus eyes had darkened and he continued. "There were bruises and cuts everywhere. I tried my best but many of them left scars. They had beaten him, constantly. That much was obvious but that wasn't even the most horrifying thing I found. I did a medical scan on him. His legs had been broken, more then once. They had apparently just started to mend, with accidental magic by the looks of it, and here was Petunia Dursley, making him practically run to keep up with her." Remus breathed in deeply he calm himself. Even now, nearly a month later, he wished he had gone back and finished off the vile women.

"He was beaten, broken and severely malnourished and I had to do everything in my power to help him. I had to. But I don't think I can do anymore." He looked up. "I need help. Not just for his health but, well, the full moon…"

Dumbledore nodded but stayed silent. He examined his former student closely and then the boy who had started to doze in his lap. "Well Remus," he started slowly. "It seems to me you were doing what was in Harry's best interest." Remus' eyes brightened. "And Harry certainly does seem attached to you even for such a short amount of time. It might be more harmful then helpful to take him away from you at this point."

"Headmaster?" Remus asked softly. He had to be sure. Dumbledore smiled.

"It will take me a while to get the paperwork and for the ministry to agree, but…" Remus grinned widely.

"Thank- you, Headmaster! I-"

"Call me Albus," said easily as he stood. "I am no longer your Headmaster. Now, shall we take this little one to Madam Pomfrey?"

Remus stood and carefully adjusted Harry in his arms. The little one rested his head on Remus' shoulder and promptly closed his eyes. "You don't have to worry about the paper work or Ministry permission Hea-Albus. I'll write my brother. He has the French Ministry wrapped around his finger. I can do it through them and it would be completely legal." Remus said quietly as they descended the stairs. Dumbledore smiled.

"Then why ever did you come to me? It seems you could have handled this on your own."

Remus blushed a bit. "I could have but despite my determination, well, your opinion and approval still mean a lot to me." Dumbledore paused for a moment before his smile widened.

"That's very kind."

"Maybe," Remus said with a slight grin. "but remember Headmaster, I am a Marauder, and we always do what we want. With or without permission."

Dumbledore laughed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

-x-x-x-

Harry watched in sleepy fascination as the women piled vial after vial into Remus' arms. "He'll need the nutrition supplements before every meal- he's very malnourished- and the salves for his legs, and the other for the cuts and bruises, the pain reliever, this one builds bone and muscle strength- he'll need to take it twice a day, when he wakes up in the morning and before he goes to bed- this is for his immune system, its

rather weak, and these are calcium pills- for his legs as well. I think that's about it."

Remus shifted his arms uncomfortably as Professor Dumbledore watched in amusement. "All this will help Poppy?" The women in white nodded curtly.

"If taken correctly it should." She turned a gentle smile to Harry who had been instructed to lie back on the clean white sheets. "All this will make you better, dear."

Harry blinked at her owlishly. She wasn't frightening or mean but she was rather talkative and a bit bossy. Then again, she was a nurse. It was her business to make people better, no matter the cost. Remus sat the bottles carefully at the end of Harry's bed.

"What do we say Harry?" he asked absently as he committed which potion was which to memory. Harry removed his thumb from his mouth and mumbled a small 'Thank-you Madam Poppy' before becoming silent again. Madam Pomfrey beamed at him.

"You are very welcome Harry." she told him kindly and he smiled slightly. He liked her, she was very nice to him. Her attention returned to Remus as he piled the potions into a bag she provided. "If you forget which is which don't hesitate to fire call."

"Thank you, I will, though I think we'll be fine." he assured her.

She nodded and looked back to Harry. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Harry, I suppose I'll be seeing you again soon?" she said and raised a questioning eyebrow to Remus who smiled apologetically.

"Yes, during the full moon, Harry will spend two days here. I can't thank you enough for-"

"Not to worry," Pomfrey brushed it off. "Harry's a lovely child, I'll be happy to watch him." Remus smiled again and heaved to bag of potions onto his shoulder then held his arms out to Harry who came immediately. When he was settled in his guardians arms Remus turned to the other two occupants of the room.

"Thank you Poppy, Albus." The nurse nodded and the headmaster led him to the door.

"If you have any legal problems with the ministry…"

"Thank you, Professor." Remus cut in "But I'm sure it will be fine." Dumbledore smiled.

"And I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father." Remus blushed and looked down at Harry who was watching them from under heavy lids.

"I'll try my best."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Lupin Childe**

**Cheers for my wonderful Beta: butterfly83**

"(indicates French)"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Remus Lupin watched the child playing at his feet with a soft smile on his face. He was going to keep him. He was going to keep Harry, and no one would ever be able to take the childling away from him. Harry deserved to grow up, be happy and have a family… Remus frowned. Damn. A family. How was he supposed to explain to his mother how he'd had gotten a child?

"Moony?" a small voice asked, suddenly bringing him out of his preoccupied thoughts. Harry's bright eyes stared up at him.

"Yes, cub?" he asked gently. Even after having gotten used to being around him, it was still so rare for Harry to speak up.

"I- I'm tired," he said, and Remus could see the in-coming fog of sleep in his emerald orbs.

"I guess we should get you to bed then," he smiled. He bent to scoop the little one up, leaving the train set, one of the many toys Remus had purchased for him, behind on the floor.

Harry wrapped his arms around the pale neck and settled easily. He liked living with Moony. The man was kind and patient with him. Not at all like Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. Moony played with him and feed him and he had even gotten his own room. With a bed, and bookshelves full to the brim, and a trunk full of toys to play with. He treasured everything the man gave him, but not more so then he did the man himself.

Remus carried the little one up the stairs and to the bedroom across from his, where he had Harry sleep in. It was painted a dark blue-courtesy of his sisters when he had first bought the house-and now held furniture for the little boy in his care. It had yet to be personalized, the child was only three after all, but it was warm and cozy, and Harry adored it.

He sat the boy on the child-sized bed, and watched for a moment as Harry curled up slightly near the pillows. Remus smiled and went to the dresser to pull out some pajamas. "How about you try to get these on for me while I go get your potion?" he asked handing them over. Harry took them with a curious look.

"Potion?" he questioned softly.

"The things Madam Pomfrey gave us earlier." Remus explained and when he got a nod he left the room to gather the potion. Harry would have to take it that night, and every night after that for a while. He had left the bag in his bedroom, and after shifting through it a bit, he unearthed one of the many vials that would strengthen Harry's muscles. For some reason the little one had a hard time lifting anything the slightest bit heavy, and when he did there was an obvious strain. Not to mention all the strain that was put on his legs just from standing up even with his lack of healthy weight. Yes the legs were healed physically but it seemed the damage had already been done.

He turned and headed back across the hall, pausing at Harry's doorway and staring at the amusing sight. "Harry? Are you alright?"

Bright eyes blinked cutely before disappearing inside the blue cloth. "I'm fine," the little one insisted, his voice slightly muffled as he tried to pull his nightshirt over his head. Remus chuckled at his efforts and with gentle hands detangled him and pulled the offending object over the wild hair. Harry looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"Did you like seeing Hogwarts today?" Remus questioned lightly. Harry was silent for a moment before nodding.

"It's very pretty." His thumb went to his mouth and he allowed Remus to pick up his pajama bottoms and finish dressing him for the night. "Doth tha' mean I canth stay with you?" he asked hesitantly.

Remus blinked in surprise. "Why wouldn't you stay with me?"

Harry's brow came together. "Isn'th that why we were there? You had to asth to keep me?"

Remus hummed in slight disbelief. He shouldn't underestimate this little boy. It seemed that the three year old was much more aware of his surroundings than he let on. "You're right, we were. And yes, you will be staying with me for now on. No one is going to take you away from me, my cub." Remus wasn't sure exactly what Harry was grinning shyly at now: the fact he could stay or the nickname. Maybe both.

He pulled back the covers and sat the little one underneath them before pulling them back up to the small chest. He sat beside Harry as he uncorked the vial and held it up to the boy, who obediently removed his thumb from his mouth and took it in both hands. "I don't suppose it will taste very nice but I want you to drink it slow, okay? And every last drop." Harry nodded and put the vial to his lips. Almost instantly a frown of displeasure appeared his pale round face, but he drank the distasteful thing dutifully. Remus pried it from his small fingers when it was all drunk, and Harry shuddered briefly before placing his thumb firmly in his mouth again. Remus placed the now empty glass aside and ran a hand through the unruly raven hair. "I know it tastes horrible but it will make you feel better in the end, I promise."

Harry yawned and didn't reply as he was ushered fully under the covers and tucked in tightly. "Moony?" Harry questioned sleepily.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why'd you wanna tath care of me?"

Remus brushed the wild hair out of gorgeous green eyes. "Because you are a special and wonderful little boy and I love you more then anything."

Harry smiled and his eyes fluttered close. "Loth you to." he whispered and dropped off to sleep moments later.

Remus bit his lip, trying to hold onto the ridiculous grin that wanted to spread across his face. It was a wonderful feeling knowing his cub loved him and he quickly ducked his head to kiss the child on the cheek before standing. He stopped at the door to turn out the light, but left it open so that the soft light from the hallway could peek in. He watched the little one sleep in the semi darkness for a few minutes before shaking his head. As much as he would like to stand there all night, he really had to call his mother.

-x-x-x-

"(How could you not tell me that I have a grand child?)"

"(I'm telling you now.)"

"Don't get smart vith me Remus Jonathan- Louis Lupin!"

Remus winced. It was always a bad sign when his mother switched to English in a fit of anger. "(I'm not trying to be smart, mother,)" he tried to sooth. "(Besides, it only recently happened.)"

"(Yes, but why did it take you so long to contact me?)"

Remus rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but was interrupted before he even started speaking. "(Don't roll your eyes at me young man!)"

Remus looked incredulously at the phone in his hand. "I didn't roll my eyes!" Remus protested before huffing heavily. "The only reason I haven't told you before, mother, is because I'm still trying to get Harry settled down. He was abused, mama, and requires all of my attention." There was an equally heavy huff on the other end of the line.

"Vell, I suppose zat iz a reasonable excuse," she admitted with obvious reluctance. "(Tell me, my heart, when will I get to meet my grandchild?)"

"(Soon, mama. I promise.)"

"(Very well. I will expect a call from you at least every other day now. Oh! And I'll be sending you some chocolates, dear.)"

Remus grimaced but replied with a kind, "Thank you, mother."

"(Of course dear. Oh! I can't wait to tell your brother and sister!)"

With a click she hung up and Remus sank down on the couch. Great. Now he had to wait around for those idiots to call him. This was going to be a long night.

-x-x-x-

Harry yawned as he opened his eyes to the morning light. He blinked dazedly at the window at the other side of the room wondering what had woken him. The pressure on his lower abdomen swiftly reminded him. He scooted towards the end of the bed, and after untangling himself from the covers, dropped silently to the floor and padded to the slightly opened door. Remus' door was in front of him, a bit off to the right but he turned left, passing the stairway and heading towards the bathroom.

He reappeared a few minutes later, still yawning but feeling much better. He was glad at times like these that he was potty-trained. Remus had of course promised time and time again he wouldn't be beaten if he ever had an accident, but he would still feel very embarrassed and ashamed should it happen. He was a big boy now, and big boys didn't wet themselves like babies.

He stopped for a few moments to look a Remus' slightly opened door. He was a bit worried about the man, he looked so ill lately and Harry knew it was horrible being sick. Biting his lip in thought, and hoping he wouldn't be punished, he stepped quietly to Remus' door and peeked in.

It was very dark but he could make out the slightest outline of a body laying in the middle of the bed. With a deep breath, the three year old stepped in and cautiously made his way over. He heaved himself onto the bed and crawled over to where he expected the man's head to be. A bit hesitantly, he prodded the lump.

Almost immediately it shifted and bleary amber eyes were looking up at him. "Harry?" Remus asked his voice hoarse from sleep. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Harry said quietly and his thumb subconsciously trailed slowly up to his mouth. "I jus' wanted- wanted to ask you somethin'."

Remus cleared his throat and squinted. "What is it cub? What's bothering you?"

Harry remained silent for a moment before blurting out what had been on his mind. "Are you sick Moony?" he asked worriedly as a certain appendage settled in the cavern of his mouth.

Remus' eyes widened slightly and he sat up rubbing the sleep out of them. "Oh, Harry." he muttered as he gathered the little boy into his arms. Harry didn't protest and instead curled into the man's chest. "Remember when I said that you will be spending a few days with Madam Pomfrey soon?" Harry nodded a small bit and Remus sighed wondering how to continue. "Well, let's just say that once a month I get… sick, and I won't be able to take care of you then." Harry frowned up at him.

"Like aunt Pe-thu-nia?" he lisped innocently remembering how his aunt always acted especially odd at times, and Remus laughed even as a slight blush rose in his cheeks.

"No cub," he snickered. "Nothing like that." Harry's frowned deepened and Remus tried his best to sober up. "No. The reason I get sick is because, well, have you ever heard of a werewolf?"

Remus was slightly surprised to see green eyes holding an incredulous look staring up at him. "What?"

"You're a werewolf?" Harry asked much to seriously for a toddler as his thumb dropped.

"Um, yes?"

The gaze held him a bit longer before the little one looked away. "Okay."

"Huh?"

"Okay." Harry repeated as he blinked at the man. Remus raised an eyebrow and Harry looked back just as skeptically.

"That's it?" he questioned and tiny shoulders rose and fell. Amber eyes turned skyward. "Why don't you go get dressed. I'll be in to help you in a moment." he told the child with no small amount of amusement and Harry obeyed readily, sliding from Remus' lap and walking without his usual hesitation out the door. Remus snorted. That was easier then he had thought it would be, even if the child believed he was lying.

Across the hall the little raven haired cub didn't know what to think. The only thing he knew for sure was the Remus was weird and a really good fibber. Even better then Dudley!

* * *

**A/N: **

Yes, Remus, and by extension his family, are native to France. Why? Because it's more entertaining for me to write that way.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Lupin Childe**

**Cheers for my wonderful Beta: butterfly83**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Remus carried the dark haired child in his arms as he made his way through the winding halls of Hogwarts. Three months. It had been three months since Harry had come into his custody and he couldn't have been happier. The little boy had quickly become the very center of his life and had made his heart swell with pride and love.

He was a bright child, very energetic, if not still a bit unsure of himself. He listened intently to everything Remus said, and seemed to find a particular joy in just being in the man's presence. He liked to be read to, and was very determined to master the art of doing it himself as well as spelling and writing. It was a tiring process but one both participants enjoyed immensely.

Slowly they had developed an understanding of each other, even if the child still followed orders without question, and tried to avoid anything that could disappoint Remus. Remus knew now what Harry liked and disliked, regardless of what the child said or did. Such as the fact the boy adored the color green and Remus had painted his room in that color as soon as the revelation came out. He also had a certain fondness for stuffed animals, and Remus indulged him by stuffing some up on the selves in his room that were not already filled with story books. Harry now carried a particular one with him all the time: Maurice the bear. There was nothing special about it, it was a muggle toy from a local shop, but Harry clung to it desperately and could not be separated from it.

The little one also had a dangerously growing addition to chocolate thanks to the 'care packages' his mother insisted on sending. This was another thing. Harry had yet to meet his new family, something Remus couldn't decide whether he was sad about or grateful for.

He had spent the first five weeks after Harry's finalized adoption-processed much faster then normal thanks to his brother and making the child officially Harry James Évariste Potter Lupin (the name change had been his mother's 'suggestion', meaning Remus had no say in it whatsoever)-trying to persuade his family not to come to England. It had gotten to the point where he was about to give in and let them come and run ramped across the streets of London, when they had suddenly decided to take an impromptu trip to Russia for a bit of an extended stay. His oldest sister, Maribell, had been traveling back and forth over there for years conducting business and now apparently needed her available family's help as soon as possible to finish off whatever it was she was up to now.

He hadn't asked many questions. The last thing he needed was to be involved in criminal activity now that he had a son. Remus snorted to himself. What could he say? They were lunatics, the best sort out there, but lunatics nonetheless.

He continued on his way to his destination: the Infirmary. It was two days before the full moon, and Madam Pomfrey was still offering her services to look after Harry. He had found that he was incapable of looking after the child at all the day of the full moon, so he was therefore bringing him today, as he wouldn't be able to make himself even get out of bed tomorrow (1). Harry was sleeping peacefully with his head resting on his shoulder as it was still quite early in the morning But he was already aware that he wouldn't be seeing Remus again for two days. He was still uncomfortable with being left by the man, but he liked Poppy Pomfery and so he dealt with it without complaint.

Remus was both amused and concerned that Harry still didn't believe him to be a werewolf. The child had accepted the presence of magic around him without a blink of his pretty eyes, but the prospect of his new father being a werewolf still seemed to be beyond him. Remus knew that the child would be made fully aware of the situation one day, and he hoped that he would take the revelation well. He had never been lied to after all.

Upon reaching the Infirmary, Remus balanced Harry in one arm and went to open the doors. They didn't budge. He frowned and tried again with little success before deciding to simply knock.

"Poppy!" he called tapping the door. He was weary of waking Harry up but this was important. When there was no answer he called again and still nothing. Feeling a bit of dread coming over him he walked away and headed towards the Headmaster's office. Turning at the corner that held the statue of the gargoyle, he was mildly surprised to see Severus Snape leaving the office.

He knew the man had just started working here over the past year, and he remembered being shocked at the time that the man actually took the job. It was no secret the man disliked children, ever since he himself was a child, and he had absolutely no patience for teaching. Remus had assumed it was because of Dumbledore's constant goading, saying how wonderful a teacher Severus would make, that he had finally taken the job. He probably did it just to get the older man off his back. Snapping quickly out of his thoughts as the man was heading in the other direction he called after him, "Severus!"

The dark haired man paused before slowly turning around and raising an eyebrow. It was obvious he had not seen him there as he was coming down the spiraling stairs to the Head office. "Lupin? What a… pleasure. What do you want?"

Remus gave a semi-amused smile. He had never been on very good terms with the man when they went to school together, none of the Marauders had, but he had been the more sensibly of his friends. That being said, he and the Potion's Master had a bit of reluctant acceptance of each other's presence. "I was wondering if you knew where Poppy was?" Remus asked, biting his bottom lip hopefully. A sneer spread over the man's face.

"Apparently there has been a sudden outbreak of Dragon Pox among the members of the magical community, children and adults alike. She was called into St Mungo's to assist, they need all the help the can get."

Remus heart speed up. That wasn't good. She must have left on very short notice if she didn't contact him and there was a slim to none chance that she would be able to watch Harry now, even if he could get a hold of her. "Thank you," Remus replied politely before walking towards the gargoyle.

"What do you think you're doing?" the dark man questioned lazily.

"Going to speak to Dumbledore."

"You won't find him up there." Remus turned.

"What?"

A slow ghost of a smirk graced Severus' face. "He's gone. To the Ministry I believe. Has to find out what's causing this, ah, epidemic. Fudge has requested his presence." Remus blanched. This could not be happening. He could feel himself steadily weakening, in a few hours he would hardly be able to do more the crawl into bed and try to remain coherent enough to remember to lock himself in the basement come tomorrow night.

-x-

Severus watched in gracefully concealed fascination as Lupin paled dramatically. He wondered what was so terrible that he needed either Poppy or the Headmaster. He wondered if it had something to do with the Potter boy. He was no idiot and he immediately noticed the child cradled in the man's arms, asleep. It had not taken him a full seconds thought to determine who that child was either. It was rather obvious. Even if the old man hadn't been twinkling with his irritating way every time mention of the Potter boy and his new 'secret' guardian came up, it was hard to miss the mop of ebony hair. It honestly wasn't that big of a secret. Sure, no one at the British Ministry knew, meaning they must have filed papers in another country, but if anyone had known James Potter and his little friends then it was obvious. With Black and Pettigrew gone there was no where else that Potter Jr. would go, werewolf or not.

'Werewolf…'

Severus blinked. Oh. He was an idiot. Of course that was why he was here. He needed someone to look after the brat as the full moon was tomorrow night, and he would be no where near capable of taking care of him himself. With Poppy gone and the Headmaster, that left-

"Is-is there anyone else in the school. I mean, I know it's summer but someone has to be here, right?"

No one. "No." Severus said smoothly. "Everyone has gone gallivanting around the country side or is visiting family. I'm the only one left."

Lupin bit his lip furiously almost drawing blood. He looked slightly desperately at the gargoyle that was watching the scene unfold with interest. "Why are you here?" he finally asked. Severus could tell he wasn't really waiting for an answer, he was thinking about a way out of his predicament, but he obliged the mutt anyway.

"You and I both know I have no family to speak of, Lupin." he sneered and the man had the decency to send him an apologetic glance. "I will be staying here for the summer as I will be teaching come September."

"Right," Lupin muttered as he looked down at the Potter child. Severus could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he milled over his options. Severus knew what the result would be, and he would refuse of course just to see the panicked look on the wolf's face.

Rather abruptly, Lupin looked up at him, eyes wide and slightly weary.

"Severus…"

"No."

Lupin blinked before his face fell dramatically. "Please Severus! I can't take him with me! In a few hours I won't be capable of taking care of myself much less a three year old. Anything could happen!"

"No, Lupin. I will not look after the brat. The fact that you even suggested it is ridiculous. Potter Sr. must be turning in his grave."

Lupin's eyes narrowed. "Harry is not James, he's a child and his own person. He's nothing like his father and just because you have this not so silent vendetta against a dead man, would you really let his child be left alone with a werewolf on the full moon?" Severus sneered.

"Don't try to guilt me into watching the brat just because you're desperate, wolf." he spat and watched as Lupin bared his teeth and something similar to a growl rose in the back of his throat. It went away almost immediately and his arms clenched around the child in his arms.

Severus, for a moment was confused, until he realized that the Potter boy was awake. The boy shifted and looked up at his guardian with wide and innocent emerald green eyes. Lily's eyes. Damn it.

Remus looked down at the little one, instantly regretting frightening him with his anger even if it was just for an instant. Harry gazed sleepily back up at him before looking around, taking in his surroundings. His eyes locked on Snape for several moments before turning back to Remus. "Are we goin' ta Ma'am Pomfrey?" he asked softly. Remus tried to smile.

"No cub. We were but Madam Pomfrey got called away to the hospital to help other people. We have to find someone else to watch you, do you mind?" Harry shook his head in negative and proceeded to lodge his thumb in his mouth and lay his head down placidly on Remus' shoulder.

Remus glanced up at Snape who was watching them, more specifically Harry, with an odd look on his face. He took a deep breath and turned his back on the man. Now that Harry was awake, it wouldn't do to start a fight with him, not that it was a good idea in the first place. He hadn't taken three steps before the other man's voice called out.

"Wait… Lupin. I-"

Remus turned and looked at the pale and twisted face. It looked like he was having an inner debate. The Dark man let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll watch the brat."

Remus face lit up and a grin spread. In a moment he was at Severus side pushing a large overnight bag into his arms. "In here are pajamas and clothes for the next three days along with his teddy bear-I swear he won't sleep without the thing. There are also the potions he has to take-"

"Potions?" Snape asked sounding relatively startled.

"Yes, potions. He has to take the nutrient supplement before every meal, give him the bone and muscle strengthener twice a day- it doesn't matter what times though it last longer if they're taken twelve hours apart- and the salve is for his legs. Everything else I left home as I doubt he'll need for a weekend…" Remus continues undeterred. He needed to get all of this across quickly before Snape changed his mind. He placed Harry on the floor and knelt down in front of him feeling bad about the startled look on the boy's face caused by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Harry, This is Mr. Severus Snape, he's the one that's going to be taking care of you, okay?" Harry looked up at Snape and then to Remus as he blinked bewilderedly but nodded nonetheless. Remus smiled. "Now I know you'll be a good boy but I want you to be extra nice to Mr. Snape, he's not used to watching children." Again Harry nodded.

Easily Remus drew the small boy into a hug and whispered in his ear. "It's only three days, remember. Seventy- two hours, four thousand three hundred and twenty minutes and counting." He looked down at his watch. "It's 7:13, in exactly three days, I'll pick you up. Okay?" Harry slowly removed his thumb from his mouth.

"Okay," he whispered.

Remus gently kissed both his cheeks and ruffled his hair, then stood. He glanced at Snape. "Three days." he said evenly as if reassuring the man like he had the child. Snape scowled and Remus grinned. "Thank you, Severus." he said and turned swiftly and walked away.

The two people left behind stood there for awhile longer after he had disappeared around the corner. Snape sighed and looked down at the child who had taken to staring at him. He refused to think that the thumb stuck in the three year olds mouth was in anyway endearing. "Well, come on then, Po- Harry."

Green eyes considered him curiously for a moment before the child followed him silently.

* * *

**A/N:**

(1) In this story the true full moon is only one night. Remus only requires rest the day before and after it.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Lupin Childe**

**Cheers for my wonderful Beta: butterfly83**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Severus glanced back over his shoulder to insure that the boy was keeping up with him and found that he was, though just barely. Maybe he should slow down… No! Why in Merlin's name had he agreed to watch over the little whelp to begin with? A memory of a laughing girl with long auburn hair and eyes the color of emeralds flashed in front of his eyes.

Oh, right. Her. And she probably wouldn't be too happy if he lost her son in the winding corridors of the school.

With something that could have resembled a huff, had it not been so below him, he spun on his heals and waited for the boy to catch up with him. The little one was not panting per se, but he definitely wasn't breathing easily either. For a moment a grim look crossed Severus' face as the child looked up at him with not very happy eyes but he pushed that aside. "Do you need me to carry you or will you manage to keep up."

The boy blinked up at him momentarily and, softly speaking around his thumb, he said "No, I'm fine sir." Severus watched him for a moment and it was obvious the child was not indeed fine, in fact he looked thoroughly winded. Without so much as a word of warning, he stooped down slightly and dragged the boy into his arms before standing strait again. Startled arms quickly encircled his neck and he grimaced at the thought that one of those thumbs grabbing at him had to be thoroughly coated with saliva. Maybe he should have just let the brat get lost…

No, that would not do in the least. Severus sighed as he proceeded to the dungeons. He would have to work on that. Not everything he thought had to be negatively directed towards the child. It was just… he didn't have the forbearance for this sort of thing. He could teach school-age children easily enough he supposed, but this child was only three and that was much too young an age for a child to properly obey him… or fear him. Besides, if what he had heard was to be believed, the boy was lucky that Lupin was able to take him away from his mother's relatives.

He had never liked Petunia but he had also never considered her horrible enough to abuse her deceased sisters only child. Then again, Pet had always been jealous of Lily and that must have extended to her son who looked more like his mother at the moment then he did his father. While Lily's emerald eyes more than made up for the slight father/son resemblance, he didn't think he could handle it if the brat was a spitting image of James.

"Mis'ser Snape?" a small voice called in his ear causing him to lose his train of thought.

"What?" He tried not to sound to biting and considering the fact the child only tensed slightly in his arms, assumed he succeeded.

"Whe…where are we goin'?"

Severus grimaced and answered without actually looking at the child. Just what he needed; an inquisitive brat. "To my chambers in the dungeons."

He ignored the boy's hum of understanding- or was it confusion? He couldn't really tell without looking at the whelp and the less he did that the better- and continued on.

The rest of the trip was made in silence and they reached his rooms in minutes. He snapped out the password (golden beetle) to the guardian portrait and proceeded inside. He set the brat down almost as soon as the door closed. "These are my chambers," he started as he walked forward hoping the child had the sense to follow him. "There will be a few rules down here while you are my… guest." he sneered as he said the last word and finally looked down at the raven-haired boy with distaste.

Emerald orbs gazed up at him with more trepidation than he thought a child should be capable of. He turned away again. " First and fore most, you are not to go in my lab." he said pointing towards a metal door towards the left of them on the back wall. "I will not be explaining to the wol- Lupin, how you got yourself blown up. _Do not_ go in there." he emphasized. He saw the boy nod out of the corner of his eyes and so continued. "Secondly, you are not permitted to touch anything of mine without my express permission, it that understood?"

He waited for confirmation but when he received none he turned to glare at the boy who only blinked up at him owlishly. He sighed. "Don't touch anything without asking me first if you may and I say that it is okay." he simplified and this time the boy bobbed his head in agreement.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he pointed down the hall to the right. "Down there are four rooms. The first to the left is mine, you may only enter if the door is open and even then only in the case of a dire emergency. The first to the right is my storage closet. Rule number three, don't enter the storage closet. Farther down the down the hall are two more rooms. The one to the left is the guest room; your room for the time being. The one to the right is the bathroom. Do you understand all that?"

He glanced briefly at the boy to see his brows furrow but he answered just the same. "Yes sir."

He sneered slightly and set down the bag full of things for the boy Lupin had handed to him. "You will take these to your room, I trust you have something to entertain yourself with. If you feel the need you may look around while abiding to rule number two. Now, I am going to my room and I am closing the door which means you won't be bothering me, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." the boy answered again as his thumb wandered back towards his mouth. Severus quickly pushed it down.

"That will be rule number four, no sucking your thumb. It's a filthy habit and I won't have you contaminating my rooms with your germs. Behave." With that he turned on his heel and walked determinedly to his room, snapping the door closed behind him. Finally, he was away from the child.

-x-

Harry stared after the man open mouthed. He couldn't help be feel a bit shocked. He couldn't muster up the energy to be scared of this man because he was so confused by him. With a frown he placed his thumb firmly in his mouth; it wasn't like the dark man was paying him any attention at the moment anyway.

He looked around at the place he'd be staying the next few days and though it was nice it didn't like home. It was cold and didn't look lived in. It was almost like Private Drive except aunt Petunia had always decorated her home with bright blues and off whites. She would have never allowed the dark greens and shining blacks.

Off to one side, closer to the metal door, was what looked like a kitchen and dining area though it looked like no kitchen Harry had ever seen. It had cabinets and a sink and a small table built for four, but other than that it lacked basic things such as a stove or a refrigerator. Wizards sure were weird sometimes.

Off to the other side was a sitting place with a sofa, two armchairs and a coffee table. They were placed around the fire-place, which made Harry's frown deepen. It didn't have a gate in front of it like the one back home. Remus wouldn't like that. He didn't like Harry close to the fire place but when he (Harry) was playing he sometimes forgot and Remus had put the gate up just in case. Here, he would have to stay far away from it on his own.

On the far wall were shelves covered with books, just like the living room back home but Mr. Snape had said he wasn't to touch anything so there was no reason to get excited about it…

Not quite sure what to do now that he was alone, Remus never left him alone, he grabbed his bag with his free hand and tugged on it until it followed him to the hall way opening. There were four doors indeed and now he was confused. The man said not to go into the first two rooms as they were his (Mr. Snape's) and the supply closet, so he didn't have to worry about that. But he said that his room was on the left and the bathroom was on the right.

Now, which was right and which was left again?

Harry frowned in thought before remembering Mooney's trick. With a small smile he held out both hands in front of him and concentrated. Mooney said that the left was the side that looked like an 'L' with his thumb and pointer finger. That meant… this hand! That side was the left! Happy with that conclusion Harry dragged him bag behind him towards the door he determined to be his and pushed it open with a bit of effort. This room was nice too but again did not look lived in.

Harry gently bit his lip and looked down from his bag to the room in front of him. Well, he was just going to have to fix that, wasn't he?

-x-

Severus exited his room several hours later when his stomach growled, telling him it was time for lunch. He'd really just sat there and thought about what he was going to do with the boy for the next several days. He couldn't exactly ignore him the whole time, from what he understood, children constantly craved attention, especially children Harry's age. 'The brat. No thinking of him as Harry, that creates familiarity which is something I'd rather go without.' But it was true, the child would need some sort of companionship and since he was the only one here… Blast! He would have to think more about it later.

"Boy! Get out here!" he called wondering absently if the child had bothered to obey his rules. He was rather proud of coming up with them on the spot. He turned when he heard the click of the door behind him and saw the messy head poke out. With a disgruntled look at the thumb hanging from the child's mouth he gestured for the boy to come. "It's lunch time. Do you have a potion to take now?"

The boy nodded and disappeared back into the room for a moment before coming back to the door and leaving it with a potions vile clutched in his left hand. Severus eyed it and determined it to be the nutrition supplement Lupin was talking about before turning away and leading towards the kitchenette. At least the boy knew what he had to take. Maybe he wouldn't have to monitor the whelp so he wouldn't poison himself. No, that wasn't a good idea. Children were forgetful. The school age children he had to teach were without a doubt, dunderheads. How bright could a three-year-old be?

Severus sat down at the table and motioned for the boy to do the same, which he did with a bit of difficulty getting up on the seat. Severus sighed when, as the boy sat, his head barely surpassed the top of the table.

"Where do you sit at home?" he asked. "Surely Lupin doesn't have you eat like this." He watched with very slight amusement as the tiny child tried to crane his neck to see over the table top.

"I sit in my special chair at home. The one with my booster seat."

"Booster seat?" Severus questioned doubtfully. He had never heard of such a thing.

"It's a smaller chair that goes in the normal chair to make me taller. Like a car seat but little." Ah, now he understood. He had seen a muggle automobile before and he supposed he could transfigure something like that.

"Well get up then so I can make one." he snapped at the boy who (he was pleased to see) slid immediately off the chair. Taking a napkin from the table he proceeded to transfigure it into what he remembered a car seat to look like. Satisfied with his work but unsure of the similarity to whatever the brat had been talking about he glanced at the boy who looked from him to the seat biting his lip now that his thumb seemed to have fallen from play. "Well?" he questioned, irritated with the silence. With some satisfaction he saw the child jump.

"C-can you m-make the back shorter and the seat, um, padded more?"

Doing as requested Severus looked back at the boy who smiled slightly and nodded. With a scoff and a flick of his wand he merely secured the seat to the chair and then went back to take his spot at the table. He didn't actually get the chance to sit down when the brat spoke again. "Er, Mis'sur Snape?"

"What?" he drawled. The chewing of the lip became more pronounced.

"I, um, can't get up there." Severus stared at him for several moments before sneering and with a much more gentle hand then he felt the child was worth, picked him up and put him in the car seat/table seat (so called booster seat) thing.

"Is that all you highness?" he bit out and though he thought the sarcasm was lost to the child, his tone was unmistakable and the boy blushed with a murmured 'yes'. Finally regaining his seat he snapped his fingers and called for one of the more competent and less sniveling house elves. "Tipper!"

With a 'pop' the little creature appeared and he noticed absently out of the corner of his eye that the child recoiled from it. He had probably never seen one before, maybe he should have warned him… Oh well. He was much too old to become considerate now. "Yes Master Snape?" the little creature squeaked, always happy to help which was a fine trait of his species.

"Yes, Tipper, I'd like you to bring lunch to myself and my… guest. Whatever your serving the head table in the great hall will be fine. Boy!" he snapped at the child who's gazed turned to him in a flash before glancing back at Tipper just as quickly. "Is there anything you are allergic to?"

"Huh?"

"Anything you can't eat?" he asked impatiently.

The green eyes blinked rapidly at him before he seemed to consider the question. "Bananas and shell fish- Remus says they will give me a rash."

Severus nodded and turned his attention back to Tipper. "Take a note of that." The house elf bobbed its head before disappearing with another pop. Almost at once two goblets of water appeared on the table, Harry's significantly smaller than his. Picking it up and taking a sip he waited for the boy to question him about Tipper. Even growing up familiar with the wizarding world he had to admit that house elves were strange little creatures; but the boy didn't ask. He wearily and silently eyed the floor where Tipper had been for quite a few moments before shaking his head slightly and turning his thoughts to the vile still clutched tightly in his hand. He wrestled with the stopper for a few seconds until he got it out and then with a frown, chugged it down.

Severus watched him in interest when he didn't grimace at the taste but instead just held that frown when he finished, put the cork back in and sat the glass on the table. He then promptly went back to watching the floor that held Tipper before his departure. Severus rolled his eyes. Strange child.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Lupin Childe**

**Cheers for my wonderful Beta: butterfly83**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke up with a whimper and tears flowing freely down his face. He hated having nightmares, he absolutely loathed them. It took him several moments to gather up the energy to look around and felt a moment of panic when he didn't recognize where he was. This was not his room nor Remus' or Madam Poppy's! Green eyes took in the bedroom wildly before they settled on the dresser covered in potion vials and the book shelf that held both his books from home and some of his toys.

He remembered now.

He was still at Hogwarts but staying with that new man, Mr. Snape. Harry sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. The man did not like him much but that was okay. He was not terribly mean or anything like uncle Vernon had been.

Harry shook his head. He did _not_ want to think about the man who had been the star player in his nightmare.

Gathering his teddy bear, Maurice, to his chest, Harry scooted towards the end of the bed. He always had a hard time falling back to sleep after a nightmare though Maurice did help some now. He loved the little bear mostly because his grayish brown fur and glassy amber eyes reminded him of Remus. The man had become his everything and these nights away from him were always the hardest and most nightmare filled. Not that he would ever tell Remus that; he didn't want the man to worry, they were just dreams after all. Nothing there could hurt him once he woke up.

The drop from the bed to the floor wasn't very big but was still more then Harry was used to, he had even had trouble scrambling onto it when he was trying to get to bed earlier. Maybe it was an adult thing, large beds. Even Remus had one, which struck Harry as ridiculous. What in the world did they need all that space for?

With a hint of a sigh the three-year-old looked around tiredly before deciding to 'read' one of his books to help him fall back to sleep, mirroring what Remus always did for him. He was not a very good reader yet, no matter how well Remus said he was doing, but that hardly mattered. He had memorized most of his stories long ago. Going over to the shelf he had placed his things on in an attempt to make the room look homier, he grabbed a random book and sat heavily on the floor. His legs ached more than they normally did after waking up but he supposed that was because he wasn't very thorough when putting the pain-relief salve on his legs. He'd had not wanted to ask Mr. Snape to help him, as he figured it would have only irritated the man, but he just couldn't do a good enough job on his own. He would have to ask in the morning when the man woke up. Relieving the pain was very much worth the sneer he was sure to receive.

He opened his book on the first page and absently realized it was the story of Fox and the Hound. He liked this one, it was about friends, something he dearly lacked. He let his eyes scan over the black printed words and the story itself come to the forefront of his mind. Remus' voice resounded in his head as he imagined the man reading to him and tried to match the words on the page to those in his memory.

-x-

Severus sat in his armchair silently watching the fire flicker in its keep. He had been up for several hours having never really gone to sleep. He supposed it was silly, staying up like he had to await the little heathen that had invaded his rooms to leave the one assigned to him and start snooping around, but that's what he did. And the brat had not left the room all night nor uttered a loud enough sound to bring Severus' attention to the thick door at all. How frustrating, knowing that his lack of sleep had been for naught. How inconsiderate of the brat to not break the rules…

Severus shook his head. That was the tiredness talking. He glanced at the old grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the sitting room and was only mildly surprised to see that it read 8:33. Was it truly morning? Well, the bags that were surely under his eyes sort of confirmed that. He'd told the boy last night that breakfast would be at 8 but it had not occurred to him until now that the brat might be incapable of telling time. It would figure.

With a groan and several bones popping in his back for having sat in an upright position all night (for absolutely nothing!) he went to go wake the lazy creature that a lesser person would have called a child. He approached the door and opened it only a crack, for some reason feeling reluctant to actually frighten the boy should he already be awake, and was startled by what he saw.

"…-day the great Yertle, that Marvelous he, Is King of the Mud. That is all he can see."

Sitting on the floor underneath the bookshelf was the Potter child himself with a large book resting in his lap as he bent his head over it and read the words.

"And the turtles, of course . . . All the turtles are free As turtles and, maybe, all creatures should be."

The boy had several books, all much smaller, spread out around him on the floor telling Severus that he had been at this for a while. He turned the page twice before clearing his throat.

" 'Happy Birthday to You. I wish we could do what they do in Katroo. They sure know how to say 'Happy Birthday to You!' In Katroo, every year,…"

Severus cleared his throat causing the small boy to jump and look around at him. He stared for only a moment before a small smile flitted across his face. "Good morning, Mr. Snape," he said brightly.

"You can read?" Severus asked bluntly.

The little one started and blinked owlishly and then looked down at his book and back up at Severus. "No," he said a bit sadly. "But I'm learning. I just 'member the stories and then try to match the words up with what I think they are on the page."

Severus blinked. That was very… smart. Not that he would ever say that. Or that he thought the child was smart. He was three for Merlin's sake and the spawn of James Potter. He was probably one of the least intelligent children out there if his genes had anything to say about it, the sad little thing.

"Do you want to see my book?" the boy asked excitedly. "It's called 'Your Favorite Seuss'! It has thirteen stories by Dr. Seuss and they _all_ rhyme! There all sorts of stories like 'The Cat in the Hat' and 'Green Eggs and Ham' and 'If I Ran the Zoo'! "

Severus grimaced. He had not wanted to give the child the impression he was the least bit interested though this Doctor person did seem oddly fascinating.

"And-!"

"It's time for breakfast." Severus cut him off and felt a hint of guilt when the boy's face fell. "It's pass 8:30 and I believe I told you to be out there at 8 o'clock. Can you not tell time?"

The boy was frowning now looking terribly put out. "I can tell time," he defended softly. "It's just that-" here the boy's thumb crept into his mouth. "I wasth twying to weed and ders no cwock in here and you told- you told me not to weave until it wasth time for bweakfast b-but I didn't know when dat was." He sniffled a bit and Severus felt dread. He didn't know what he would do if the boy started crying.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," he brushed of quickly hoping that would hold off the water works he could just make out brimming in those green eyes. "Come on, let's eat now. Grab your nutrient potion and come to the kitchen." He left quickly and missed the hesitant smile that crossed Harry's face.

-x-

Harry followed Mr. Snape out of the room with a small limp that the man didn't notice. He would have to ask about the salve after breakfast then… He was glad the man seemed to have forgiven him for the trouble he caused. Maybe it was because he was actually worried about his health? Moony sometimes got upset when he was late to meals because he said Harry was too small and skinny and needed to eat more. He hadn't said it much lately but Harry knew he was a bit disappointed whenever he was unable to clear his plate though it was never a lot. Harry wanted to be better, if only to make Remus happy but it was so hard to eat all that food when he was so used to going without. "…ning to me?"

Harry's head snapped up and his face heated when he noticed Mr. Snape had been talking to him and he hadn't heard a word. "Sowwy," he mutter quietly around his thumb and lowered his eyes to the floor. He heard Mr. Snape let out a heavy sigh but the man didn't reprimand him, just repeated his question.

"I asked you what you would like for breakfast," he deadpanned. Harry blinked u at him through his lashes.

"I can choose?"

The man stared down at him, eyes narrowed for a moment . "Does Lupin not let you select your own food?"

Harry's face furrowed in thought before he nodded a bit. "He doths, but-"

Harry started for a moment as his thumb was removed from his mouth. "Start over, look me in the face and speak clearly." Mr. Snape said curtly.

Harry paused a bit openmouthed before licking his lips, raising his eyes and trying to answer the question again. "He- he does but he says I can't haves a bunch of sugar and I haves to eat at least one full piece of fruit." Harry frowned. "I think Madam Poppy told him that."

"Yes, I don't doubt that she did." Mr. Snape frowned up his face in a look of distaste but other than that said nothing more as he gestured for Harry to sit at the table.

Severus watched as the boy spared a glance at his 'booster seat' from the day before, before turning slightly pleading eyes back to him. It only took him a moment to remember that the boy could not actual reach the seat and so, with a heavy heart at the thought of having to do this repeatedly throughout the day, Severus lifted him up and placed him, far more gently then he originally intended, on the seat. He wondered vaguely if it would be less painful to simply let the brat eat on the ground.

'No Severus,' he reprimanded himself just as quickly. 'That would be- for the most part- unjustly unkind.' The boy was not a dog. No matter how big of a mutt his guardian may be. And the irony would be lost on the child who surely did not know of Lupin's 'furry problem'. No, best save that joke for when the boy was old enough to take offense to it.

"What kind of fruit and breakfast would you like?" he asked uncaringly.

The boy thought for only a moment before exclaiming brightly, "An orange please! And could I have pancakes? Chocolate chip ones? And Moony says I should drink milk, too."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the child's sudden exuberance. "I believe that chocolate chip pancakes would count as an overload of sugar. Surely Lupin doesn't give you that to start off the day."

"But he does!" Harry protested. "Not all the time but I've had them. He uses the chocolate that Gran sends us every two weeks."

" 'Gran'?"

The boy abruptly bit his lip shyly. "Yes sir, Gran. She's Remus' mummy and I've never met her but Remus says I will soon enough. She sends us- umm- care packages? Yeah, and they always have chocolate. Remus said that I could call her Gran. He helps me to write her thank you letters and she's really really nice."

Severus sniffed. He'd been under the impression for several years that Lupin had no family but apparently he was wrong if an older women claiming the young boy in front of him as her grandson was any indication. "Well we don't have your… Gran's chocolate here but I assume the house-elves will suffice for now, correct?"

The boy nodded slowly, plainly indicating he had little clue as to what Severus was talking about but he pushed that aside and snapped his fingers bringing forth the same house elf as the day before, Tipper. He took amusement in the fact that the boy jumped again and eyed the creature wearily. "Tipper, bring us breakfast. I will have whatever they are serving in the Great Hall but my guest would like… Chocolate-chip pancakes," Severus sneered slightly. "Milk and an orange."

"Yes Master Snape!" Tipper agreed bouncing on the spot and before disappearing on the spot. The boy only relaxed slightly.

"Mis'sur Snape?" he question timidly. "W-what is that?"

"That, boy, is a house elf." Severus answered. It was a valid question after all. He was a bit knocked for six that the boy hadn't asked before now.

"But what is it?" Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's a magical creature. Surely you've heard of elves, they are mentioned frequently in muggle fiction." The boy nodded. "Well house elves are the same genetically, with their own branch of magic, but still very different. A house elf's duty is to be bound to a family or in this case, the school, and serve it's members indefinitely." Harry opened his mouth. "It means forever." The boy closed his jaws and sat quietly for an instant.

"So they're… helpful magic creatures? Not scary ones like giants and stuff?"

"Yes, that's right," Severus nodded not sure why he was putting up with all the inquiry. Maybe it was because the boy, it seemed, wasn't completely dense. Still not the brightest but smart enough to grasp the concept no matter how small a grasp it was.

The boy nodded to himself in a decisive way and didn't jump when Tipper popped back in with their food, instead, he did something much more interesting. "Hi, I'm Harry. I'm three." he smiled at the creature, who looked back startled. Severus had to stop himself from gaping. What was with this brat? One minute he was practically cowering from the thing and now he was making friends with it. Tipper sent him a hesitant glance then smiled indulgently at the boy.

"I'm Tipper young Master Harry."

"What do you do here?" Harry asked curiously. "Do you just bring food? Do you do other stuff? Mis'sur Snape says you have to work here, do you like working here? I bet there's lots a people to feed in this castle. Do you feed everyone by yourself? What-"

"Mister Potter," Severus drawled tensely over the boy's chatter. Honestly! Who knew the boy could talk that much? He'd been fairly quiet up until now and Severus was sorely starting to miss the peace. "I do believe that Tipper needs to get back to work. He can indulge your frivolous ranting at another time if it is that important to you. Preferably during a time when Lupin is here and you are well out of my vicinity."

There was a short awkward pause in which both the boy and elf stared at him before Tipper shook his head, bowed marginally and 'popped' away. The boy looked at the spot before turning his intense emerald gaze back to Severus. It was unnerving to have the boy look at him in such a way so Severus finally snapped "What?" The small head tilted a bit to the left, eyes wide.

"Sorry Mis'sur Snape. I just… well, don't know what you just said."

-x-

Severus used all his will power to collapse as gracefully as he could onto his chair. After the initial fiasco at breakfast the boy had settled down into his usual, much easier to handle, quiet self, for which Severus was grateful. He had sent the boy to fetch his muscle relaxer/ pain reliever for his legs as the boy had quite unsurely asked him to put it on. He had agreed for as much as he disliked the brat he did not want him to be in physical pain, and judging by the pale face and limp that showed every time the boy took a step, that was just what he was in.

The sound of something dragging across his carpeted floor drew his attention and he saw the boy making his way toward him with a jar clasped tightly in one hand and dragging his big book of 'Seuss' behind him. He ignored the book for the time being- surely the boy wasn't under the impression that he was going to do something as mundane as read to him- and concentrated on getting the boy situated on the couch. Still in his pajamas, Severus easily rolled up the child's pants legs and what he saw… concerned him.

The legs looked pale and stick thin like they belonged to a sickly person. Despite the paleness they were red and inflamed looking swollen and almost raw. Severus glanced up at the boy who paid him no mind as he looked at his legs disinterestedly. This was normal then. He would definitely be asking Lupin about this later…

With a steady hand he spread the mixture in the jar evenly over the ailing legs and noticed the color slowly coming back to the boys face as it relaxed in relief. "Do you have something to occupy yourself with?" he asked and sighed when the boy looked at him curiously. He would never be adept at talking to three-year-olds. "Do you have something to do?"

The boy grinned thinly. "I'm gonna try to read again!" he told Severus with a small glimmer in his eyes. "Do you want to hear a story?" he asked seeming doubtful but Severus surprised both the boy and himself when he gave the impression of a shrug and settle back in the chair to listen to the boy.

"Go on," he said when the child continued to watch him in shock of his unexpected move. "Read. Enlighten me on your… Talents."

This prompted the boy into action as he gave Severus a bewildered smile and opened his book on his lap. "I'm not very good but I know them all by heart. I think you'd like… 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas!' It's kinda sad at the start but it has a happy ending."

Severus listened patiently as the boy 'read' his way through the story and though the rhyming he could have done without, it was rather amusing.

Not that he would ever say that aloud of course.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Lupin Childe**

**Cheers for my wonderful Beta: butterfly83**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Severus watched the boy sitting across from him with hidden interest. The green eyes paid him no mind as they stared intently at the clock, no doubt counting down the minutes until Lupin picked him up. The last day and a half had been… interesting, for lack of a better word. He'd, rather reluctantly, learned a bit more about the boy's personality and what an odd personality it was. Shy and quite, but unbelievably inquisitive, Severus had a hard time getting him to hush up once he got started. What was worse, the brat wasn't afraid of him!

He had perfected his glare to the point that even a hint of it could make any first year burst in to tears, and several from the upper years become nervous wrecks. But this three-year-old, when glared at, only blinked owlishly and gave a small smile before proceeding to ignore him. Not giving the slightest bit of thought to the fact that he may well find himself in bodily danger. Not that was Severus was planning to beat the child or anything but he was certainly not above a slap around the head. Not that he had been provoked. This was another thing that both irritated him and made him oddly happy. The boy was strangely well behaved, though Severus wasn't terribly surprised. While Lupin was too softhearted to hand out actual punishments, he was the strictest and most level headed of his group of asinine friends.

When Severus told him to do something like "Boy, get those books and toys of yours off the floor, I'm not running a daycare," the boy obeyed without question. Stopping what he was doing immediately to complete the chore. He also did not ask for much of anything except for Severus to show interest in his story-books. With sad, slightly watery emerald orbs, he had actually managed to goad Severus into reading the entire Dr. Seuss book.

It was annoying trying to figure out the logic of the stories and the reason for using such absurd made-up creatures and humorous when they actually related to a respectable moral at the end. His favorite had been 'the Lorax', which he had been reluctant to admit to the boy. But the boy had not asked any more questions, only smiled softly and continued to flip through his book.

Though he had no immediate wish to do it again, he wouldn't be dreadfully opposed to watching the brat again. Lupin however had better not dare ask him.

-x-

Remus Lupin traveled down to the dungeons at a sedated pace. He still had a bit of time to spare and Harry wasn't expecting him until exactly 7:13 AM. The boy was unsurprisingly serious about him showing up on time. Remus figured he still had some abandonment issues left over from the Dursleys, not that he would ever leave the child but Harry still was unsure. He sighed tiredly as he thought about the little boy. Harry had become the most important thing to him and though he trusted Severus impeccably, he was glad to be collecting the boy today. Three days without him had been painfully quiet and a bit depressing. He loved spending time with the boy and he wanted to get as much time as he could with him before they traveled to France to see his family.

Much to his surprise, Remus had received an early letter from his mother this morning announcing the family's return to the country and a 'request' that he and his new son come visit soon. That meant either he came by his own free will in the next few weeks, or he would be dragged home by force. His mother was just strong enough to do it to. He had sent back a letter asking for a month to prepare Harry for the move for, once they got there, he doubted very much they would be allowed to leave for several months. It meant they would be arriving the week after the next full moon which was just a well as it allowed Remus to be near Harry 24/7 for a full month before he was forced to spend nights alone with his new family. He wondered idly what he would tell Harry about them, the topic of his family not having come up in a serious manner before.

The head of the family, without a doubt, was the matriarch from both heaven and hell, his mother, Sabrina Cahors. The woman, giving birth to her first child at 19, was only forty-four years of age, and though not especially young was far from old. Of average height, straight-backed and proud, Ms. Brie, as she was called by all except her children was respected and well liked by everyone. You couldn't help but fall in love with the woman. Remus wasn't particularly worried about her getting along with Harry (though he would fight tooth and nail to keep her from practically drugging the child with chocolate) because she already adored the boy. Every letter she sent was full of love and hopes of soon meetings.

His brother and sisters, on the other hand, were a bit of a cause for concern. He loved them to death, he really did, but the absolute madness that ran through the them was undeniable.

The eldest, twenty-five years old, was Leverett. He seemed pleasant enough to complete strangers but was a force to be reckoned with. He knew all the small intricacies of the French Ministry worked out. He had a small hand in every major department and many of the minor ones and as such his influence went practically unchallenged. He was planning to someday become Minister and it seemed he was working his way to it. Since childhood he had been overly opinionated and unhappy with the workings of the government and it was his life's goal to fix it exactly to his liking. He had made plenty of enemies but none that he felt threatened by in the least. He was a fierce and ruthless political leader on the inside, but handsome, kind and dimpled on the outside where it mattered - in the public eye.

Next was his sister, Maribell, twenty-four and as much of a political tidal wave as Leverett was. No one knew the full extent of her goals as she was very secretive about her work - whatever it was she did. She worked out of a secluded base of operation in Russia last time Remus had spoken with her, but according to his mother's letters, she was well on her way to establishing a mass empire. What of his mother didn't say, and Remus wasn't very keen on asking. Maribell had always been the daunting one; cold and standoffish since she learned what a few words could do to a person's self-esteem. Though family came first she did not care for futilities even with them, everything had to be organized to a tee and awaiting her approval. You simply obeyed Maribell, always and without question.

The youngest besides Remus was Lianna, bright and perky and…clinically insane. By law, she had to have a constant care taker, the position taken by their mother who, coincidentally, let the young woman do whatever it was she wanted. When he was younger, Remus couldn't figure out quite what it was about his cheerful, beautiful and abundantly energetic sister that left a number of people anxious. She was, after all, perfectly normal when she was on her medication. Lianna was simply different, no worse nor better than anyone. She had no interest in politics and government whatsoever and, compared to the rest of the family, was quite law-abiding when she wasn't dipping her hand in a black market looking for potion ingredients as she worked her way toward a Mastery in the art. In her spare time she took a heightened interest in fashion, designing things and submitting them to high end boutiques all around Europe and Asia. She often complained jokingly she was merely a misunderstood genius.

Yes, explaining his family to Harry would be easy. Note the sarcasm.

-x-

At exactly 7:13 am, there was a knock on the door to which Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry grinned looking at the man expectantly. With a bit of a grimace at the thought of letting the werewolf into his rooms, Severus stood and stalked towards the door.

"Good morning, Lupin."

"Hello Severus," Remus replied tiredly but still cheerfully. He allowed the man into his rooms and Remus looked around for Harry immediately. He soon found the boys gleaming eyes and grinned. "Hi, cub."

With a very soft cry of 'Moony' the boy was up and flinging himself at the man. Remus knelt to meet him and hugged him tight "I missed you Moony," Harry murmured quietly into his shoulder and Remus responded in kind.

"And I you cub. How have you been? Were you good for Severus? Did you have fun?" Much to his surprise Harry pulled back and nodded at him with a wide smile.

"Yes. Mis'sur Snape was very nice to me and read me books. I had fun and I think I was good." Here he looked up at Severus a bit hesitantly and Severus, being Severus sneered and turned and walked further back into his rooms. Harry frowned after him but Remus only smirked and held the boy tighter.

"Don't worry about it cub. He didn't have anything bad to say which means you must have been on your best behavior." Harry offered a shyly pleased smile. "Go get your things if you're ready to go." Harry walked semi-confidently into the living room where he had left his bag, already packed. He grabbed the strap in one small fist before looking around.

"Where's Maurice?" he asked, more to himself then Remus.

"Here's your bear, brat." came Severus' voice as he walked back into the room. "You left him at the breakfast table."

Shyly Harry gently took the bear from the man's hands and smiled up at him, clenching and unclenching it in his own. "Thank you Mis'sur Snape for having me. I had a really fun time and I hope I can come visit again sometime."

Remus placed a comforting hand on the top of Harry's messy hair as the boy and Severus looked at each other intently. After several moments of silence the older man scoffed. "We will see, boy. I admit, your company is not the worse I have been forced to endure."

Remus chuckled softly while a curious look spread across Harry's face. He opened his mouth, no doubt about to ask what 'endure' meant, but Remus' hand gently turned him towards the door. "Come on then, Harry. We should be getting home."

"Okay Remus," the boy relented and walked away with fuss. Remus followed and after thanking Severus ("It makes no difference, wolf. Don't expect it to happen again.") and throwing a smile over his shoulder, he guided Harry back up the stairs, away from the dungeons, and out the front door of the castle.

-x-

Remus watched silently as Harry flitted about his room, putting all his toys away. Remus had not asked him to do it and wouldn't have minded cleaning up after the boy - not that Harry made a lot of messes- but Harry insisted on doing it on his own and as soon as they got home because, "Mis'sur Snape said that untidiness is ple- plebeian."

Remus had raised an eyebrow and in turn asked "Do you eve know what that means?" Harry had scrunched up his face cutely and admitted softy that no, he didn't know what it meant but that by the way Mister Snape had said it, it sounded really awful.

Remus smiled to himself and allowed the little one his desire to straighten out his room. After about 15 minutes, when it seemed the child had reached a point where he was satisfied with his work, Remus called out to him. "Harry, come here cub. I need to speak to you."

The bright eyes locked on him and Harry came obediently. Without the child having to ask, Remus picked him up with practiced ease and settled him on his hip. As he started the short journey to the kitchen to get them a snack (mostly for him, he hadn't been able to keep anything down this morning) he started talking. "How would you like it, cub, if we went to go in visit our family?"

"Our family?" Harry asked curiously. Remus could hear a bit of fright and sadness in the boy's voice and quickly pacified him.

"Yes, our family, meaning Gran and your aunties Maribell and Ly and your uncle Levi. The ones I told you about."

"You want to go see them? Really?" Excitement shown in the green eyes and Remus smiled.

"Yes. Grandma Brie has been asking over and over for us to come visit but I wanted you to be settled first. I think you're pretty well adjusted, right?"

"Yes!" "So how would you like to take a trip to France?"

"I really really like that Moony!" Remus laughed lightly at the child's enthusiasm as he sat him carefully on the edge of the kitchen counter and proceeded to rummage through the refrigerator. "But- Moony?"

"Yes cub?"

"Will I be able to see Madam Poppy and Mis'sur Snape again?" Remus stood up and smiled as he heard the boy include Severus. "Not for a while I expect, but I'm sure they'll be really happy for you to write to them."

"Oh, okay." Harry smiled and swung his feet over the edge of the counter. He watched as Remus made sandwiches for them both and his smile widened. He had the best new daddy with Remus and he was about to get even more family! "When are we going?"

"In one month. That's thirty days, seven hundred twenty hours, forty-three thousand two hundred minutes, or two million five hundred ninety- two thousand seconds and counting."

Harry giggled and in his head, though knowing he could not get that far, started counting.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Lupin Childe**

**Cheers for my wonderful Beta: butterfly83**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Remus sat on the couch trying desperately to calm down Harry's cries. He expected the boy to be nervous about finally going to meet the rest of the family but not nearly this much.

"But-but wh-what I-if they d-d-don't like me?!" the boy sobbed and stuttered. "Will-will you s-send me b-b-back to th-th Durs- ley's? I don't- w-want t-t-to go b-b-back! Don't send me b-back M-moony, please! I-I'll be good!"

Remus sighed and again rubbed the tiny boy's thin back to try and have him relax. He had seen this coming, with Harry's history and previous insecurities, and had been ready to deal with it. Just not at this intensity or thirty minutes before their departure. At least he didn't have to worry about causing a scene at the ministry, or even in a muggle airport. He was taking an International Portkey and though those were usually administered at the building of wizarding government, his had been mailed to him from France via his brother. It was times like these that Remus really appreciated his brother's connections, even if it came from destroying the lives of the 'little people' under him.

In thirty minutes the portkey would activate and whisk them away - whether Harry was howling or not - to the atrium in the French Ministry, where they would meet up with Leverett and then proceed to floo to their mother's. However, it would still just be better for everyone if he managed to calm the boy down before then.

"Harry, cub, I would never, never, send you back there. I love you so much and everyone else will to."

"But w-what if th-the-they don't?"

"But they will!" Remus protested. "You have already spoken to Gran and you know she adores you and Mari, Lianna and Levi have told me again and again that they just can't wait to meet you."

"But what if th-they ch-change their minds?"

"They won't I'm sure, but if they do then you will still have me. You will always have me. I adopted you; that means you are my son in all but blood, and my cub, and that I will love you more than anything, no matter what."

With teary eyes Harry finally looked up at him. "Promise?" he pleaded and with a gentle smile Remus confirmed his previous statement.

"I promise."

With a sniffle and tears still pouring down his face Harry laid his head on Remus' shoulder. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and continued to let out several shuddering breaths. Remus continued to pat his back soothingly whispering reassurances under his breath. He stood from the couch with Harry still in his arms and trailed around the room.

They wouldn't be back here for who knows how long and though they could buy anything they needed in France just as easily, it would still be better if they left nothing important behind. Most of Harry's toys and things were staying but some of the items he was more attached to would be coming along. His mother had been adamant about the fact that she and Lianna had set up the perfect room for Harry and that he wouldn't want for anything and while Remus didn't doubt his mother and sisters ability he felt Harry would be more comfortable if he had things that he had grown used to being his. Remus was already sure the child would be spending the first few nights in his room from fear of the new environment.

What seemed most important for the boy to bring however, besides Maurice, was the small and colorful stationary set that Poppy had given him. The child though still having trouble, as any child would, with learning to read and write, was ecstatic. He had promised to write at least every few days to keep Poppy informed and so that she wouldn't get lonely without him. The Medi- witch had hugged the boy close and kissed both cheeks before sending him on his way back to Severus who, as it turned out, had been the one to bring him up for a visit after he had been goaded into watching Harry again for the full moon. Poppy had been away for the first night and he had, after surprisingly little pleading on Remus' part, agreed to, once again, watch the brat- uhh, Harry.

The boy had had just as much fun staying with Severus the second time around. He was slowly but surly worming his way into the mans heart, Remus could tell. And despite Severus' cold and indifferent exterior, there was a slight light in his eyes whenever he looked at Harry and told the boy to 'stop talking so fast and enunciate your words'. Upon arriving home the evening before, Remus had gotten an ear full of how important it was that one enunciated and verbalized everything correctly. He'd smiled indulgently as Harry carefully related to him that 'Mis'sur Sev'rus' had told him that he should also learn proper vocabulary and grammar because he was growing up and didn't want to seem daft. Remus was fairly certain that Harry didn't comprehend half of the conversation (if 'Mis'sur Sev'rus' was anything to go by) but he was getting there and seemed determined.

Harry had also, of course, promised to write to Severus too and draw pictures if the man so wanted it. Severus had given the child a withering look but had not protested. Remus wasn't sure if it was because the man actually wanted pictures or that he knew there would be no reasoning with Harry on the matter and that he would get them anyway. Whatever it was, Remus knew Severus' rooms would be filled to the brim by the time they got back from their little trip; if he didn't throw them away that was.

Checking the time and seeing that they only had a few more minutes left, Remus shifted Harry slightly so that he was balanced in one arm while he pulled out his wand with the other. Harry raised his head from his shoulder slightly to watch curiously. Remus made a point of not using a lot of magic around Harry, the last thing he wanted was for the child to become dependent on the craft. It was useful, sure, but was no way to live your life fully by only relying on spells, there were plenty of things in the world to make up for the absence of magic and Remus wanted him to experience them. It was one of the reasons he disproved of the old families having house elves. He knew the little creatures lived to serve and most loved their lives but they also taught wizards how to be lazy. His mother had thought the same and had point blank refused to buy a house elf though it would make daily life easier.

With a wave of his wand Remus shrunk their various bags. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he watched everything shrink to a size that might have been appropriate for dolls. Stooping over carefully, Remus picked them up one by one and put them in his pocket. Glancing once more to ensure nothing was left behind, he walked over to the fire place and picked up the plush little unicorn toy that was their portkey. He had wondered for a moment whose idea it was to send a toy before deciding it must have been Lianna. Harry had loved it but had been rather put out when he was told that he couldn't play with it just in case it was faulty and activated early.

"Do you remember what I said about portkeys cub?" Remus asked gently as Harry was still looking close to tears. The little boy sniffed and nodded and reached out to grasp one of the unicorns soft legs tightly in his little hand. "Good, now hold on tight, we have about a minute."

They were silent as Remus mentally counted down the seconds. He took hold of part of the toy himself and held Harry tightly. As he felt the familiar tug behind his navel he absently hoped he would be able to stay upright when they landed in France.

-x-

" Harry, are you okay?"

Tentatively, Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Remus' voice, hoping dearly that the world had stopped spinning. It wasn't really scary, traveling by portkey, but it was definitely something he did not want to do often. "I'm fine," he said his soft voice barely rising above the noise in this place. There was a lot of noise and lots of people. Harry looked around curiously. Many people had on those funny dress things Sev'rus liked to wear and which he insisted were called robes and were normal clothing. Many of them ignored him and Remus seeming to be very much in a hurry, but a few noticed them and while some smiled some had such odd reactions like paling, putting their heads down immediately to watch the floor and shuffling along looking panicked and pained. It was weird.

"Oi! Remi!" a voice rose above the others and Harry, in Remus' arms, turned to the sound with his guardian. A tall man stood at the end of the hall with a hand in the air beckoning them closer. Remus smiled and walked toward him.

Harry watched him as they approached. He was taller than Remus by at least a head and had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail that seemed to go halfway down his back and bright blue eyes were framed with short dark lashes. He was tanned and one of the few people dressed normally in simple black slacks and a white button down shirt that was neatly tucked. He had a kind smile that bordered on a smirk and friendly look about him but the people that walked past him avoided going near him almost completely. Harry knew without being told that this was Leverett.

When they reached him his eyes became softer and he clapped Remus on the back in a familiar manner. " Bonjour mon frère! Ça fait un bail."

Remus smiled and nodded to whatever it was the man said. "It has… about two years I think?"

The man smiled brightly. "That's exactly right, petit frère. I was beginning to think your forgot where we lived." he said, his English a bit accented.

Remus rolled his eyes. "As if maman would let me." Leverett chuckled.

"Very true," he agreed. Then his gaze turned to Harry making the boy shrink back a little. But the man only smiled and didn't make any movement towards him. "Am I to assume that this here is little Évariste?" Again Remus rolled his eyes and Harry cocked his head curiously at the sound of his middle name, the new one anyway.

"His name is Harry, but yes, this is him." Remus own amber eyes looked fondly at him. "Harry, this is my brother, your uncle, Leverett. Say hi."

Harry removed his thumb from his mouth and waved shyly. "Hello,"

Leverett beamed at him and Harry blushed. "Hello Harry! It's so good to finally meet you! You're adorable!"

Harry blushed heavily and hid his face in Remus' shoulder. He heard both men chuckled and Leverett say, "Il est mignon." He didn't know what it meant but Remus hummed his agreement.

"Well then, I suppose we should keep maman waiting, you know how she gets." Harry kept his head down but felt as they started moving. It was strange but he didn't feel anyone brushing past them like they were when they were making their way to Leverett.

"Have many people arrived yet?" Remus asked.

"Non," was the response. "Lianna is there of course but Mari's showing up later tonight. Maman wanted to throw a party, but I convinced her it would probably just overwhelm the kid. Then she insisted on inviting Ronnie, one of her girls is his age I think and she has a son but he's a bit older."

"Ronnie? Veronica? I thought she was in Germany."

"She was, moved back a few months ago though. The marriage didn't work out very well, completely burned-out. He wasn't home enough for her liking and she was home sick, there was a nasty divorce. She got custody of the kids though."

"God, poor Ronnie."

"She's doing pretty well considering. It's her son that's having issues. He's about six or seven, old enough to know what's going on and having a hard time of it"

"Hmm,"

"Yeah, well, here we are. Harry?"

His head lifted at his name and looked at Leverett who was smiling at him again. "Have you ever taken the floo network?" Harry shook his head and eyed the green flames in front of them wearily. Remus had explained it to him but he wasn't too thrilled with stepping into a fire no matter how safe it supposedly was. Leverett looked at him gently. "Then you can go through with your dad. Just hold on tight, okay?" With a nod, and with a warm feeling building at Remus being called his dad, he tightened his arms around Remus' neck to prepared himself. Leveratt smiled pleasantly, something he seemed to do a lot, and gestured for Remus to step into the flames.

Harry couldn't help but flinch as the green flames licked his skin but they didn't burn, just brushed him like a tickle. He wanted to giggle but remembered Remus' warning that one could get lost in a fireplace if they didn't speak clearly so he didn't want to interrupt. Opening his mouth and speaking clearly Remus called out, "Cahors' Cottage!" and they swirled out of sight.

-x-

Harry hadn't been totally prepared for the not so smooth ride that came with floo travel and so when they reached their destination he was clinging to Remus for dear life. Yes, this was much worse than the portkey.

"Remi!" a shriek sounded and Harry shivered as something collided with him and Remus.

The thing, well, person, gave them a tight hug that almost hurt for several moments before Remus said "You know, Lianna, Levi still has to come through the floo."

"Oh! Sorry! Come on out, vite!"

Harry was shifted ever so slightly as Remus stepped out of the fireplace whose flames, Harry felt, had died down. "I'm just so happy to see you! It's been too long brother! Oh gosh, is this Him?" Remus laughed.

"Ly, try to calm down for just a second."

"I am calm!" Another laughed sounded and Harry glanced up just in time to see Leverett step out of the fireplace behind them. The man winked at him and he quickly hid his face once more.

"She's right, she is calm."

"Yes, well, Harry's nervous enough as it is."

"So it is him!"

"Of course it is, what do you think, Remus is just carrying around some random kid? Réfléchis, stupide."

"Tais-toi!"

Harry felt a gentle hand rubbing his back and looked up at Remus. The man smiled down at him. "Don't worry about them, they just like being loud." Harry smiled a little in return and finally took a look around as the other two in the room continued to argue in the foreign language.

The room they were in was brightly lit and furnished with things that looked like they were there for fun. In the corner was a huge entertainment system surrounded by a sofa and several plush chairs. There was also something Harry recognized vaguely as a pool table and several other devices that he couldn't quite identify. The walls were done in a pale green and the carpet was a creamy color. It was very nice.

"Psychopath!"

"Oh, that's original!

Harry looked back over at the two arguing who had slipped into English, a fact that Remus didn't look too happy about. Leverett had an equally unhappy look on his face though for a different reason and the woman he was arguing with was flushed. Though she looked angry there was a twinkle in her eyes that told of the fun she was apparently having.

She was shorter then Remus by a few inches and looked more like him then Leverett. Her hair was the same shade as his, a sandy brown and looked ruffled as it hung around her face like a curtain. It reached her waist where it lightened to a blond color. Her face was much like Remus's, with high cheek bones and reasonably tan with a dusting of freckles over her nose. Her lips were bow-shaped and it looked as if she spent a lot of time pouting. She looked more like a teenager then an adult dressed in a blue tee-shirt that matched her eyes and black jeans.

"I think that's enough," Remus said loudly over their argument. They both cut off instantly, glared at each other and then turned to face Remus who looked pleased. "Thank you. Now, Ly, would you like to meet your nephew?"

"Yes!" the woman exclaimed her expression quickly changing as she lit up with joy. She bounced over towards them and stuck out her hand proudly. Harry took it after a reassuring nod from Remus. "Hello Harry! I'm your auntie Lianna! You can call me Lianna or Ly, or aunt or tatou which is just 'aunt' in French. Has Remi been teaching you French? I bet you're a smart boy! You are too adorable to be stupid like Levi."

"Hey!"

Her head snapped around quickly and she hissed out a "Hush, you!" before turning her bright smile back to Harry. "I'm so happy to have you here! We are going to have so much fun! I'm going to get Maman!" With that last declaration she spun on her heel and practically skipped out of the room.

Harry looked after her silently for a few moments before blinking and setting his thumb in his mouth. This was going to be tiring.

Remus and Leverett exchanged smiles at Harry's dumbfounded look. Yes, Lianna did tend to have that effect on people regardless of age, hers or theirs. He would get use to it.

-x-

Leverett eyed his little brother as he carefully handled his new son. They were close, he could tell and Remus loved the child very much. He would make an excellent father. He had heard about the death of the Potter's and Pettigrew and knew Remus had been devastated, especially when Sirius Black was convicted for aiding in the crime. Levi wasn't sure what Remus thought but he didn't believe a word of it, but it wasn't his place. He had to finish his goal of fixing the French Ministry before taking on another country's. Maybe in a few years.

He hadn't heard the entire story of what had happened to the little green-eyed boy that had stolen his brother's heart, just that he was being mistreated by his blood relatives and Remus had found out and took matters into his own hands. Leverett smirked at the thought. That was his Remi, he knew the young man had it in him. Though he didn't always show it, Remus had undeniable strength and a strong sense of justice. He just didn't usually take it to the extent as the rest of the family. Good for him.

"Remi?"

The sound of his mother's voice drew Leverett's attention to the door, she would absolutely dote on this boy. If Harry thought that Lianna was intense then he defiantly wouldn't know how to act when he met Mama Brie. And the fun wouldn't even really start until Maribell got here.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note -Wow, I've left you guys hangin' for a while, didn't I? For the record, I started this almost immediately after the last chapter was posted. But thanks to the internet on my computer breaking down I couldn't upload it. In fact, I'm at my not so local library right now which I rushed to because there was a black out at my job today so we couldn't work. As such I really don't have much to say other than, thanks to the reviewers, you all rock and I love every last one of you for supporting this story.**

**I know it's been a while but think of it this way: because I wasn't able to get on the internet and be distracted by other peoples stories, I've had a lot of time to write chapters for this. If I actually did or not is another matter /smile/.**

**The lack of internet also hindered my ability to put much French in this chapter but lets play a game and assume all the conversations between the **_**adults**_** in this chapter are in French, 'kay?**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_Remi?" _

_The sound of him mother's voice drew Leverett's attention to the door, she would absolutely dote on this boy. If Harry thought that Lianna was intense then he defiantly wouldn't know how to act when he met Mama Brie. And the fun wouldn't even really start until Maribell got here._

--

Remus turned his head at the sound of his mother's voice and after a moment the woman passed through the door into the room. She hadn't changed a bit since the last he'd seen her. She still had her height, about the same as his, and her long pitch black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, the streak of silver grey she insisted on keeping hanging out and curling just under her chin. Her black eyes sparkled like Lianna's blue ones, with warmth and boundless energy. She wore a simple short sleeved black dress as was always common for her and a green apron was wrapped around her waist falling over the slightly large hips that came from bearing four children.

"Hello, mère." Remus smile easily at the woman. She was certainly a site for sore eyes.

"Remi, mon cœur, vous avez enfin arrivé." she smiled and stepped forward quickly to hug him tightly and, because he was still in Remus' arms, Harry as well.

"Et vous," she said looking at Harry only. "You must be my lovely new grandchild." She switched to English seamlessly, though her accent was a bit heavier then Leverett's and Lianna's. Harry smiled shyly up at her through his lashes and she smiled kindly back. "It's wonderful to finally meet you in person, mon bébé, I'm your Gran, Sabrina."

--

Harry watched the woman he had come to know through the many letters she sent him filled with greetings and wishes to see him and instantly loved her. She was one of the prettiest people he'd ever seen and she had such warm eyes, just like Remus'. Her voice was soft like his own and she smiled, not showing her teeth, but still portraying her happiness and being so nice to him even in person. In a second he made up his mind.

Removing his thumb from his mouth for what seemed like the hundredth time that day he reached out his arms to her in a silent plead to be picked up into her arms. "Hi Gran," he responded to her earlier greeting with the slightest hesitation. There was a pause as the other members of the family looked on- but not from Brie, if she was surprised by his actions she didn't show it and immediately wrapped her arms around his small body and pried him from Remus' own protected embrace. She hugged him to her chest tightly and smoothed his hair down humming soothingly as only a mother (and grandmother) could. With a grin at her children's shocked faces she about-faced and walked towards the kitchen calling over her shoulder. "Well come on then, permet d'obtenir des chocolats."

--

Remus sat between his older brother and sister and watched in silent amazement as his mother practically waltzed around the kitchen with his son. The woman could multitask like no other and this was proven as she prepared and mixed the ingredients for brownies while balancing Harry expertly on her hip and talking sweetly to him, switching repeatedly from English to French. What really amazed him though, as he was used to his mothers unbelievable feats, was that Harry was smiling and talking shyly back to her. The comments she made in her own tongue only had him smiling puzzledly but everything she said to him directly and in English was meet with a blush, grin or a near quite response.

"He seems quit taken with her," Lianna commented from his right and Leverett snorted from the other side.

"Why wouldn't he be? Maman has that effect on everyone."

That was true. No one who ever met Sabrina Cahors was able to resist absolutely falling in love with her. She was a mother and a best friend all wrapped in one. Not to mention her brownies were to die for, if the smell of them alone didn't make you adore her, you were soulless, simple as that.

A nudge from Lianna had him, Remus, turning his attention from the scene in front of him. "Remi," she smiled softly "he's absolutely lovely. Completely adorable, I'm smitten."

"That's true, little brother." Leveratt added leaning forward on the table in front of them. "He is quite the little cutie, and very endearing."

"Very polite too," Ly piped up. "Maribell will love that!" Remus couldn't help the smirk at the mention of his other sister.

"What's been going on with her anyway? We haven't spoken in months and she usually calls if only to tell brag about how well everything is going for her and asking me to move to Russia. Apparently werewolves are in high demand in her 'company'." Leverett let out a barking laugh.

"That sounds like Mari alright!" he howled and Lianna snickered in agreement.

"Very true. However, the reason she hasn't called is because of the little one over there." she nodded her head to Harry and their mother who still looked very deep in conversation as Sabrina stirred her brownie batter with only half attention. "She didn't want you feeling any obligations to her while you already had the responsibility of taking care of him." Remus frowned.

"When have I _ever_ had any obligations to her?"

Lianna slapped her hands down on the table. "That's what I said!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly as Harry looked over at the curiously for a moment before retuning his a attention to Sabrina. "But she only gave me that look, you know the one, and threatened to have her guards lock me in her blasted dungeons!"

"Oh, stop whining," Leverett reprimanded. "Maman would never let her." At Lianna's glare and Remus' gentle laughter he changed tactics. "Besides, ice queen or not, you know she was only joking… I mean, you know, probably."

"It didn't sound like she was joking." Lianna huffed.

"Yeah, but when have you ever heard Mari use a joking tone?"

"Which just proves my point! Her sense of humor is malicious at best."

"I wouldn't say malicious, more like… malevolent."

"It means the same thing. God, she makes me depressed sometimes."

"Not if you took your medication everyday she wouldn't."

"My medication taking habits have nothing to do with the fact that your sister is an evil bitch."

"She's hardly evil, unpleasant maybe, but not evil."

"What was the point of talking about her again?"

By this time Remus was struggling in what seemed to be in vain to try not to burst out laughing. He wondered idly if mère could hear what they were saying before dismissing that thought. Of course she could. If the slightly wider smile and wicked gleam in her eyes was anything to go by she was enjoying it too.

"I was asking what was going on with her," he coughed out, lips twitching upward in an attempt to keep a strait face. If he started laughing now he'd never get answers and their banter would go on for ages.

"Oh, right." Lianna flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned forward to imitate Leverett's position of leaning his elbows on the table. There was still room of course, the thing was big enough to fit eight people comfortably. "Well you know, the usual. Mass take over this, political upheaval that."

"Is she still on that?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"Remi, she's been on that since she was five." Leverett deadpanned. "She'd doing a really good job of it too. Her little empire keeps getting bigger. She has people on the inside in both the magical and muggle worlds and she has a lot of important men completely besotted with her."

"And woman." Lianna added. Remus grimaced and asked, already knowing the answer.

"They aren't all married, are they?" He was shot two incredulous looks and rolled his eyes. "Right."

"It's all for the better anyway." Lianna smiled charmingly. "If she sleeps with them they'll be a lot more inclined to do what she wants just for the simple black mail of telling their spouses."

"Or being able to have another go with her," Leverett smirked.

"Not that she would ever actually sleep with them," Lianna relented. "She's much to noble for that."

"Nobility has nothing to do with it and you know it. They're old."

"Well, that could be it too. The point is, if they think they could have a chance with her, it has the same beneficial effects for her as it would had they actually acted on their lustful impulses."

" 'Lustful Impulses'?" Leverett laughed.

Remus felt his cheeks heating a bit and was very glad at the moment that Harry was neither paying them any mind nor knew next to nothing other then the word 'mother' in French. He would hate to have to explain the place this conversation was quickly turning.

--

Sabrina's smile widened as she listened to her children prattle on about their sister. The conversation was hardly appropriate of course and when they were younger they each would have gotten a good knock about the head, but as it was they were adults and entitled to speak about each other anyway they wanted. She'd have to warn them though to cut down on it as her bébé learned French. It was nasty topics of discuss and her grandchild would not be subjected to it, thank you very much!

The precious bébé was smiling and talking to her softly and according to Remus, that was quite the feat. She was glad he had taken quickly with her, she would have hated having to spend time slowly making nice when all she wanted was to spoil the little dear and smother him in adoration. He was so cute!

Absently she wondered how he would take to Maribell. The girl looked a lot like her and was for all intents and purposes pretty much like she was when she was younger. As it was, that wasn't exactly a good thing. The girl was a perfect and frightful mix of Sabrina's rebellion and her father's strong headedness.

Sabrina let a slight sigh, one she was sure Harry didn't notice at the thought of her first husband. She always did. He had been quite the gentlemen when they'd gotten married, but he had a lot of hidden secret from his wife and growing family. He'd gotten killed when he got caught up in the wrong crowd and had almost, even in his death, brought the wrath of his 'associates' down on his family. Sabrina had never been so happy to have kept her maiden name and was quick to change her children's to reflect that they were indeed hers, children of the House of Cahors. She had always told herself she should have known it would have ended badly, her mother always told her, that was all first loves were: Lovely Trouble.

She had met Jonathan Lupin not long after and the man had been a blessing. He had been great with Maribell and Leverett who adored him and had given her two new precious children. He died of natural causes only several weeks before Remus was bitten. The two subsequent events had left the family thoroughly subdued for some time, but it had all turned out alright in the end. She had did well for her self and had done more than right by her children. They'd grown up, smart, strong and absolutely fearless, which was about all a mother could ask for. They were not quite her babies anymore but they were still her hearts and even that was okay. She had a new baby to dote over now!

(A/N - I'm unsure if I indicated before that Cahors was Ms Brie's maiden name or married one. If I said married before then I changed my mind, it is her maiden name.)

--

Sitting around the kitchen table, conversation was light and cheerful. Remus held Harry firmly in his lap, having received the little boy back as his mother had handled her hot brownies as she took them from the oven. Harry leaned, relaxed, against his chest and ate the brownies and drank the milk in front of him happily as he listened with half an ear to the conversations going on around him about miscellaneous topics. As with most talks in the Lupin/ Cahors household, this one drifted between several languages. They paused briefly in English several times when Harry himself came up, but otherwise there was a verity of accents that weren't recognized by the toddler and words he didn't know.

Not that Harry minded.

It felt… safe and comfortable, like a whole table full of Moonys.

It felt like home.

--

Remus gently carded his hand through Harry's wild hair as his family discussed anything and everything. There were no boundaries here though most talk reverted back to Harry. Remus was sure Lianna was planning something ominous to do to the poor boy's hair. She'd taken one look at the black locks and Remus could see the wheels turning about just the sheer number of things she could do to them.

Leverett would be a bit more subtle with his meddling, but not by much. Remus had the feeling that in the coming weeks, Harry would be getting quite a few lessons on the scare tactics that Levi used in his everyday life. It would certainly explain to the boy why almost no one at the French Ministry would look at Levi dead on (or them by simple association) and gave him a wide breech. Of course, it was unfair to land Levi with all the credit- er, blame- for the fear that surrounded their family, Maribell and Lianna had quite a bit to do with that too. It was just Levi got the bunt of it because Mari had occupied herself with taking over another country and Lianna, after many psychoanalysis, had been basically given a free pass mostly because of her mental health- not that there was anything wrong with that. She certainly milked it for all it was worth.

His mother too had a certain glint in her eye whenever she eyed the child. He could almost start counting the amount of money that would be spent on clothes, books and toys for the boy. Harry would never want for anything, that was for sure, and if he ever did and voiced his wants, it wouldn't last for more then a few hours as Remus had no doubt that someone would rush out and get it for him. Remus loathed the moment he would have to be the disciplinarian and stop the inflow of things. Why was it that he was the youngest yet the most mature out of all of them? Including most especially his mother.

--

"It seems as if the honey-child is thoroughly exhausted," Lianna commented as she absently smiled at her new nephew who was curled up at Remus' side. Remus looked down and it seemed as if Harry indeed was. His eyes were closed and his breath had evened out, almost in sleep but not quite.

"He has had a long day," Remus smiled even though it was only about six-thirty. "He's been worked up since this morning and hasn't had a nap or anything like he normally does."

"Why was he worked up this morning?" Leverett lazily asked as he stretched out on the sofa on Remus' other side and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Sabrina immediately pushed them off looking scandalized.

"He was worried that you all wouldn't like him."

"Oh, the poor dear." Sabrina sympathized. "It must be hard entering such a new environment, but he should know that would never happen, he is mon bébé now."

At the sound of the endearment Harry opened his eyes blearily. Remus smiled as he realized that Harry at least knew they were talking about him by the way they addressed him. "Are you ready for bed cub?" he asked switching to English.

"He hasn't had dinner yet!" Sabrina snapped. Levi snorted.

"I doubt he'd want it. All that chocolate from earlier must have filled him up nicely."

Sabrina frowned. "That's hardly a proper meal,"

"Ah, but his stomach isn't quite big enough to handle both your baking and your cooking Maman, he's not used to it as we are. I wouldn't be terribly surprised if he wasn't hungry at breakfast tomorrow morning."

Remus hid a grin. Sabrina looked terribly put out which caused her children to snicker. Remus looked back to Harry for an answer. The little boy yawned and nodded as he rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of the dry feeling that came with sleep. Remus wrapped him in his arms and hauled the boy up onto his hip. "Harry will be sleeping in my room with me for a while until he feels a bit more comfortable," he informed his mother who nodded in understanding though she and Lianna had spent quite a bit of time doing up the little ones room. He would have to grow accustomed to everything.

Remus kissed his mother and both his brother and sister on the cheeks and bid them goodnight. "Bonne nuit," he waved and proceed out of the sitting room and up the stairs to the bedrooms. His and Harry's things had been brought up earlier and the clothes had been unpacked by Lianna. Remus had been weary about her going through his things and he was right in the feeling because as soon as she came down the look in her eyes and the threat of a shopping trip promised pain. At least it didn't seem like she was preparing to make him clothes. Yet, that is.

He gently bedded Harry down, removing his clothes and replacing them with sleep wear as the child was already nodding lightly. Remus hummed as he did this and smiled when Harry relaxed and fell further into Morpheus arms. He tucked the little one in and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face as he place Maurice next to him. Harry curled around the bear even in sleep. Remus considered the time and decided he'd rather go to sleep also rather then stay up and unpack more or go join his family for dinner. He know this would probably be the last meal he'd be missing in a long time, Maman wouldn't stand for it again, no matter how stuffed with chocolate he was.

He quickly changed into his own pajamas and extinguished the lights. He slipped down next to Harry and tucked the small head into his side before falling into the pleasant darkness himself.

**A/N - Okay, so that was a fair length, right? I know my plans for summer and hauling ass through this story and making regular updates has been shot to hell but do not fear! I shall continue writing! I mean, I'm going to need something to do when I'm not paying attention in class. Senior year stress my ass. It's only high school, how bad could it be? /nervous smile/ Pray for me?**

**mon cœur, vous avez enfin arrivé - my heart, you have finally arrived**

**Et vous - and you**

**Mon bébé - my baby **

**permet d'obtenir des chocolats - lets get some chocolate**

**Maman - mom**

**Mere - mother**

**Bonne nuit - good night (I think…)**

**As always, feel free to correct my French or anything else that seems amiss. I don't think I ever got around to fixing the last chapter but it'll be done eventually.**

**Love you all! hitori**

**25/o8/o9**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note - I kinda figured I owed this to you at the very least….**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The door in the front hall opened silently and a tall dark figure stepped in just as silently. The moonlight from outside flood the entrance hall before the door was closed and the house was once more bathed in darkness. The hood of the cloak the figure wore fell as she tilted her head towards to the ceiling. Not a sound was made and she assumed all the current occupants of this abode were sleeping. The woman moved confidently through the dark hallway until she reached a door. She opened it and it squeaked but with a flick of a switch the kitchen was flooded with light.

Maribell blinked her eyes rapidly to dispel the dots dancing in front of them. She sighed a raked long fingers through her hair and shook out the curls. Trying to make as little noise as possible, knowing how lightly her mother and siblings slept, she went around preparing tea for herself.

She didn't notice in all that time the green eyes looking at her from the doorway.

--

Harry had awoken with the overwhelming need to go to the bathroom. He was scared for only a moment before he realized where he was. In France, with his new family. Having met them he'd gotten over the fear he had of the not liking him. They'd been very nice and kind to him and why would they do that if they didn't like him? He relaxed further when he felt Moony sleeping beside him. The mans warmth practically radiated. He hesitated for only a moment before deciding against waking Remus and asking him to take him to the bathroom. He knew by now the man wouldn't mind but he could do it himself. The bathroom was only down the hall as Remus had showed him earlier and he was a big boy after all.

He unwrapped himself from Remus' arms and scooted out of bed and clutched Maurice to him as he left the room and went to the bathroom. He had finished and was headed back to bed feeling grateful for the moonlight form the windows filling the hall when he heard a door open. He looked down the hallway towards the staircase wearily.

He Remus, Aunt Lianna and Gran were on this floor and Uncle Leverett was on the third floor above them. The house was a lot bigger on the inside then it was on the out. The halls were narrow but littered with doors. In this hall, there was a staircase at either end, one that lead up to the third floor and one that lead down to the rest of the house. Harry was sure the sound hadn't come from his uncle upstairs or anyone down here with him. That meant someone had opened the door downstairs. He was about to turn and get Remus when a light glowed from a room downstairs. Harry thought. If it was a burglar or something dangerous surly they wouldn't have turned on the lights. That was just silly. Feeling more confident and a great deal more curious, he went down the steps to search out the mysterious person.

The light was coming from the open door of the kitchen and now so were other sounds. Cabinets opened, water ran and metal was sat down, all very softly. He didn't hesitate in peeking around the corner of the door. He almost opened his mouth to greet Gran when he noticed it wasn't her. The woman in there did look an awful lot like her though.

She wore a black dress, much like Gran had earlier only hers was tighter, longer and her sleeves flowed. She was taller then Gran and thinner and when she turned around Harry could see her face had a darker look. Her hair drifted easily around her and hung in lose curls around her face that had the same lines as Grans that made her just as beautiful. Her eyes were black, her lashes long and her brows slim. Despite the cold look, she was perfect like Gran.

And Harry was sure she was his aunt.

He watched as she flitted around, looking more like she was floating then walking, like Gran, and made tea. He waited until she was sitting down and had placed her cup and saucer in front of her to make his presences known. He stepped into the light of the doorway and had to force himself from shrinking back from the fridge eyes that were immediately on him. He instead put him thumb in his mouth. The black eyes, now very much unlike Gran's regarded him for several moments before they softened.

"Hello. Who might you be?"

Her voice was soft but had an edge to it, a lot like Mister Sev'rus'. Her English was lightly accented but didn't sound like the soft French of Gran's or even Liana's or Leverett's, it was harsher it it's own way but still pretty to Harry's ears. He spoke around his thumb to answer her.

" Ha'wry."

A smile ghosted across her face and it made him relax, she looked a lot kinder now and her features were softer. "Ah, Remi's little boy, my nephew are you? I'm Maribell, your _tante_, childling." Harry frowned for a moment before he recalled the meaning of the word, Tante, it meant aunt. She looked him over a moment longer before beckoning him with a long finger. "Come here childe, let us talk."

Harry didn't even consider disobeying her and walked over. He was about to try an clamor into the chair next to her when she picked him up and easily placed him on her lap, facing her. Yes, she was definitely Gran's daughter. She was a lot stronger then she looked, not that Harry was heavy.

--

Maribell frowned to herself at the boy's lightness before shrugging it off mentally. That was to be expected, though he had been with Remus for months, that was not enough to banish two years of neglect. But that was okay, those Dursley people would be dealt with.

She settled the boy on her lap and gazed at him after gently removing his thumb from his mouth. He was cute, that was true and his eyes showed with a lovely intelligence that she was sure she'd have fun bringing out. She wondered briefly what Dimetri's little girl would think of him. They would make a wonderful couple when they both grew up.

"Tell me about yourself," she told the boy plainly and he blinked curiously up at her so she elaborated. "All I know about you, childling, is that you were adopted by my brother, renamed Hadrian James Evier Potter Cahors- Lupin and that you are the age of three but nothing else."

--

Harry blinked, his name was a bit of a mouthful now and he wondered about the change in his first name. Remus hadn't told him about that. Would he still be called Harry?

"I like coloring." he said the first thing that came to mind. "And reading but I'm not very good at it yet. Moony is working with me on it and he says I'm getting better. I like it when he reads to me." Maribell smiled pleasantly at him.

"Do you have a favorite book?"

"No," he shook his head. "I like them all. And I have lots." Black eyes shinned.

"I think I may be able to help with your collection, if you would like some more books." Harry felt his eyes widen.

"Yes, please!" he said happily. This woman was as nice as the rest of his new family and he was glad. He'd been worried for a while.

"What else do you like?"

Harry though for a moment this time before smiling softly. "I like visiting Madam Poppy and Mister Sev'rus," he told her. "They work at Hogwarts and they baby-sit me sometimes when Moony isn't feeling well. I really like my new family too." he added shyly. "I like Gran, she made me brownies and I like Uncle Levi and Aunt Lianna and you too."

Maribell's lips twitched upward into what could pass as a grin. "That's lovely, dear." she said. Harry beamed.

"Can you maybe tell me about you?" he asked and was met with a soft chuckle.

"Of course. My full name is Maribell Elizabeth Anita Evreux Cahors, I'm twenty-five years old and I live in Russia part time to run my business."

"What sort of business do you have?" Harry asked curiously.

"A very big , very nice one. I can speak several languages, I graduated from Beuxbatons Academy, the best wizarding school here in France and then I attended Maldurn's and Waldurn's Wizarding University for my magical degrees in Political Science and World Affairs. I started my business right after I graduated Beuxbatons and was starting University, but it's been growing ever since. I enjoy reading, like you and classical music."

Harry looked owlishly up at her. "That's a lot of stuff. Moony says Uni-vers't is hard. Did you do good?"

"Well." Maribell corrected. "And yes, I did. I also got many very powerful connections."

Harry frowned slightly. "Whaddayou mean?"

Maribell's smile was pleasant but her already dark eyes darkened. "My connections are people I know who can help me when I need it."

"Like friends?"

"The word I would use is minions."

--

Remus awoke abruptly and laid for a minute trying to figure out what it was that woke him.

"You really should be more on your guard, brother, even in Mère's house."

He sat up quickly and stared incredulously at his open door where the dark figure that was his sister stood. "Mari? What are you doing and…" he looked closer at her arms and the bundle she was carrying and felt his curiosity rise. "And why do you have Harry?"

Maribell glanced at the child in her arms and walked into the room she, very gently, laid him down and tucked the sleeping boy in. "He heard me when I came in, came down stairs and we talked until he fell asleep." she said quietly as to, he assumed, not to wake Harry. She straitened and proceeded back towards the door. "Keep a better eye on him, Remi dear. I'm retiring for the night, we will talk and take pleasantries in the morning. Bonne nuit, petit frère."

She closed the door behind her, dousing the room in darkness except for the patch of light that came through the window. Remus blinked and looked down at Harry, seeing him well despite the darkness because of his werewolf senses. He looked fine and was sleeping peacefully clutching Maurice to his chest once again. But the boy had been… talking to Maribell to Merlin knows how long. That didn't bode well. He sighed as he laid down. Harry, like most children, soaked information up like a sponge, he'd surely have some claims to defuse in the morning.

--

It only took an hour and a half come morning to convince Harry that any friends he made were not to be called 'minions', no he did not need to collect allies, people didn't need to be constantly put in their place by their superior, they also did not need any sort of autocrat as governments worked just fine as democracies, that aforementioned autocrat was definitely not his Aunt Maribell and no she did not have a dungeon like Mr. Snape, yes she did have a dungeon and no he could not visit them, for which Remus was grateful for. He was happy to know he still had the influence over Harry despite whatever spelled Maribell tried to weave last night in the boys imagination.

Harry seemed a little put out that apparently Maribell was wrong on several fronts but took it in a stride and agreed with Remus not to take anything she said concerning rules and government very seriously if he'd never heard anything about it before from a more reliable source, i.e., someone other than Maribell and who hopefully was not one of her evidently vast number of 'workers'.

In that time Remus was able to assist Harry in bathing and dressing and do so himself while Harry sat on the bed quietly and looked through his books. By the time it was time to go down to breakfast, indicated by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, he and Harry were both clean and dressed and the younger was brainwash free and cheerfully looking towards the day. Remus was already exhausted.

They arrived to the kitchen to Sabrina cooking and Lianna nursing a cup of what Remus was sure was hot chocolate. It was always hot chocolate when Maman was around. "Good morning!" Lianna greeted brightly. Harry smiled shyly back at her and waved at Sabrina when she turned. The older woman beamed.

"Come here mon bébé, tell Gran how you slept." As Harry released Remus' pant leg which he'd been clenching and unclenching out of nervousness in his small fist and walked over to her, Lianna got a good look at her brother.

"You look like hell," she said frankly. "Not used to sleeping back in your old room?"

Remus plopped gracelessly into the seat beside her. "That's not it, Maribell got in last night."

Lianna's eyebrows shot up and she looked towards the doorway as if expecting the woman to walk in at any second. "Did she really? Damn, creepy much? Sneaking in in the middle of the night like that."

"Harry heard her come in and apparently they talked for a while until he went to sleep."

Lianna snorted into her cup. "That sounds promising," she deadpanned and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it. I've been trying to convince him since he woke up that she's a psychotic megalomaniac and not to listen to a word she says. In not so many words of course."

Lianna couldn't help but laugh at that. Remus was usually the one defending Maribell from her own and Levi's verbal attacks, or at least not joining in. To hear him say that was a real treat.

"What sort of mendacity did she implant?"

"Stuff about government, a supreme ruler, _minions_, what else? She also told him about her dungeons though I think it was just in passing." Liana shivered at the mention of the dungeons but Remus continued on. "I honestly don't know what to do about her,"

"What _can_ you do? It's Maribell." Lianna pointed out.

"But still, he's three. That was uncalled for. I really rather she not wrap him up in her delusions of grandeur."

"They are far from delusions anymore little brother, she has quite the following." Lianna lamented.

"She's a beautiful, intelligent and headstrong icon, of course she has a following. I just don't want my son to be a part of it."

"Good point," Lianna agreed. She was silent for a minute before nudging her brother with her elbow. "You're a good daddy," she smiled and Remus blushed slightly before brushing off the comment.

"I'm a sane person,"

"Aw, come on Remi," Lianna pouted. "Don't go insulting the mentally unhealthy. We don't like that." She leaned over the table on both elbows and shot him a grin over her shoulder. "Besides, sanity is over rated, I assure you. Be happy that despite what you would like to think, it is genetically impossible for you to be a sane person."

"I resent that," Maman cut in suddenly as she approached the table with Harry, both were laden down with plates and silverware. Remus smiled endearingly at the boy, he seemed pleased about helping. Lianna shot her mother a charming smile.

"But of course I wasn't referring to you mère, I was talking about… dad." she hastened. Sabrina raised a disbelieving eyebrow and Remus smirked slightly.

"Yes you were," he contradicted and Lianna glared. "If you weren't then how were you referring to Maribell, we have different fathers afterall."

"Well obviously, but their father was a Mafia Lord."

"He was not!" Sabrina said indignantly and Lianna sat back and sunk down in her chair.

"Okay, a rising Mafia Lord."

"There was no mafia," Sabrina glared until Lianna relented and looked away.

She waited until her back was turned though to lean over to Remus and whisper rather loudly, "But there was a secret society that acted suspiciously like the mafia."

Remus laughed, Sabrina whipped around and glared and Lianna smiled innocently while Harry looked on, curios as to what they were saying in the odd language it seemed everyone but him could speak.

--

Though Remus had already promised to teach him French, Harry was hoping he'd learn really fast. Faster then even reading! It was no fun not knowing what anyone was saying, though he did pick up on a few things, mostly the name for things, but that was no fun.

He had helped Gran set the table this morning and she had kissed him on the cheek, said thank you and that he did a good job. She was so much different that Aunt Petunia who would have no doubt found something to complain over and make him do in again before slapping him around the head for getting it wrong and then doing it for a third time herself. He had been happy to help Gran, even before she gave him the kiss. They'd sat down to breakfast and though he couldn't finish it all, it tasted delicious and he was stuffed within minutes. Moony too hadn't been able to finish his plate and though Gran had lightly scolded him, she didn't make him eat it. Moony looked relived.

Uncle Leverett wandered down still in his pajama about halfway through breakfast and fixed himself a plate and a cup of coffee bleary eyed. Aunt Lianna teased him in a language that didn't sound like French but Leverett just ignored her. After he was more awake and had started eating the adults all held conversations in the pretty French but that didn't mean they forgot about him.

At least one of them was always talking to him and though he didn't always answer verbally he made sure to nod and shake his head when a yes or no question came up. He wasn't used to having so much attention focused on him. Of course Moony paid him a lot of attention, he was hardly ever alone, and so did Madam Poppy and Mister Snape (though the latter seemed quite reluctant to be in his presence at all) whn they watched him. But to have four people constantly talking and asking him questions was a bit over whelming he started to feel tired of speaking. Remus seemed to notice immediately and picked him up and placed him in his lap, facing towards him so that he could wrap his legs around his waist and rest his head on the mans chest. The steady beating of the others heart had Harry calming and just listening to the words floating around him like he had the night before. It ticked whenever Remus laughed because his chest rumbled and it shifted every time he spoke.

Harry closed his eyes.

--

"Is he supposed to sleep that much, Remi?" Leverett asked looking at the little boy and Remus glanced down.

"He's fine," he assured. "The potions he takes makes him tired naturally and I think he's a little overwhelmed with this entire situation still. He has only been here a day and there's a lot of you. He's usually just around me." Levi nodded and stood and gathered the plates to put in the sink. Either Lianna or Remus would wash them later the muggle way. Maman insisted on it and Remus was already falling back into the routine of this house, and that was that all chores would be distributed evenly no matter who you were or how old. Unless of course you were sick.

"Would it be okay if I woke him up?" Lianna asked excitedly and Sabrina looked ready to reprimand her when Remus nodded.

"Yeah. He falls asleep all the time but I usually don't let him stay that way. I rather he just take a nap sometime in the afternoon and have a set bedtime so that he can sleep all night and not be kept up because he slept all day."

"Great!" Lianna exclaimed and bolted out of her seat. "I have some toys we can play with and maybe I can do his hair and he can try on those clothes I bought him! Oh! He'll look so adorable…" her voice faded as she headed up the step and Remus was suddenly reluctant to wake Harry up.

"Well, you've set the kid up with one hell of an afternoon." Levi snorted and followed Lianna's path at a much more leisure pace. "Good luck with that. I have a job I was supposed to be at over an hour ago. See you later."

Remus looked over at his mother who raised her hands in surrender. "As much as I love and adore both you and my new baby, I'm not getting in the middle of that." She stood and walked out the door in the direction of the study.

"She's your problem now," she called cheerfully over her shoulder.

--

Maribell wandered into the land of the living well after noon while Maman was making lunch and Harry, Remus and Lianna were in the living room. She took only one look at the place before wishing she was back in bed. This was going to be her job to clean up she just knew.

She was still in her night gown, a thin flowy thing in, of course, black. Her hair was in a braid but after sleeping it was coming undone and rebellious tendrils framed her face. "Do I even want to know?" she asked Remus quietly who was closer to her, sitting on the sofa. Harry and Lianna sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by toys and clothes and Ly's little box of 'goodies'. She dearly hoped there was no dye on the floor, that would be hell trying to clean up.

"No," Remus told her plainly, not turning around as he kept a strict eye on the scene in front of him. He wasn't sure what sort of inane game Ly had thought up for them to play next but she looked way to happy, even for somebody taking the medication she was. Harry seemed a bit over excited too. Remus blamed the brownies.

She hummed and was about to walk out when Remus' voice stopped her. "If it's all the same to you, Maribell, I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to manipulate my son into becoming one of your little bizarre devotees."

Maribell sighed and turned back to him. He had turned his head toward her and was scowling. "Caught that, did you?" she breathed sounding dismayed as if she had been anywhere near subtle with her scheming.

"Yeah, the thing about the minions was kind of hard to miss, Mari." Remus rolled his eyes.

The young woman shrugged. "Calm yourself Remi, I was only playing around. I would never want my nephew caught up extensively in my world,"

"Extensively?"

Maribell nodded seriously. "Yes. Accidents happen, uprisings. It would be foolish of me to bring him in when he could get hurt. We'll try again when he's older," she sighed.

"The hell you will."

"Or when me and mine have better control over the rowdy masses. I mean honestly, how hard is the concept of 'obey'?" she continued as if not hearing him. Remus huffed and turned back to face the room. There was no getting through to that girl.

--

Harry grinned as Aunt Lianna told him her idea for a game. That sounded like so much fun! He wondered briefly if Remus would get upset but shrugged it off. It was only a bit of paint she had told him. No harm done.

He leaned closer as she whispered the details. He loved it here!

* * *

**A/N - Are you not proud of me? Am I not wonderful? Two chapters! One day! That's dos! Ni! I rock!! /cough/ love me? Review?**

**25/o8/o9**


	10. Interlude: Letters

Interlude: Letters

_Italic_ - Harry/Dicta-quill

**Bold** - Severus

Underlined - Poppy

_

* * *

_

_Dear Madam Poppy, /Dear Mister Sev'rus,_

_I made it to France safe and sound and I wanted to write to you as soon as I could. Remus is still working with me on that though so I had to use the quill you gave me; It's a very nice quill though. I haven't been gone that long but I miss you, you were always so nice to me and I liked coming to visit you. I got to meet my family! My new one that Remus gave me. I have a grandma and two aunts and an uncle. My gran is very nice, she likes giving me things like toys and chocolates and she speaks to me in a soft voice all the time. She likes me helping in the kitchen, I'm learning to cook! But she won't let me near the stove though. But its still fun and I really love her. She calls me her bébé , that means baby in French. I'm learning French too. Everyone here speaks it! But they also speak lots of other languages too. Gran sings to me in Italian, she says her old husband was Italian but she can speak it. Sometimes when they argue, my aunt Lianna and uncle Levi will speak in Latin and aunt Maribell speaks Russian all the time because she lives there and she can talk Polish too. They ALL know a lot. My aunt Lianna calls me honey-child. She likes buying me things too but she likes to get clothes and stuff and she always buys something for herself. She's really a lot of fun and she likes playing in my hair. She turned in blue yesterday! Remus wasn't very happy but he said it looked nice anyway. Uncle Levi works at the Ministry In France and he's very important he says. He says that one day he will take over as Minister and change the world! They talk about that a lot, changing the world. Him and aunt Maribell do. She works in Russia and has a business. She says that she's very busy but she likes staying here because she can see me. She seems scary sometimes- she doesn't blink like she'd supposed to- but she's really nice. She calls me her childling. She's always whispering to me in Russian and even though I don't understand it she says she only whispers nice things because I'm a good boy. Uncle Levi calls me little one and is always trying to get me in trouble! He told me it would be fun to turn auntie Mari's hair yellow. I don't think she liked it to much but it did look pretty on her. I like her black hair better though because it makes her look more like gran. Oops, Remus is telling me I have to go cause we're going to the park today. It'll be the first time I leave the house! Aunt Lianna wants to play dress up with me though. Moony say she can as long as she doesn't take all day. I don't know if she'll listen to him though. She doesn't seem to listen to anyone but gran, but that's okay because gran is her mommy! I have to go now. I'll write you later. Maybe by next time I'll be able to write it by myself. I gonna practice really hard, okay? Bye-Bye!!_

_Love_

_Harry_

* * *

Dear Harry,

It's wonderful to hear from you dear. I'm so glad that you're getting on well with your new family. They sound absolutely wonderful and lots of fun. In all your fun I'm happy you didn't forget about little old me though, it's rather lonely around here without you. I miss you helping me stock the shelves and just talking or reading your story books to me. I hope to see you in the near future, little one.

I suppose with all these new people around you you're learning a lot of things. Don't spend all your time on writing, that can be accomplished later. You are being presented with a grand opportunity. You may want to use this chance to learn some of those languages you family speaks. Russian may be useful if your aunt lives in that country, you may have to visit her there when you're older and you would want to be out of the loop now would you? And Latin will be good for helping your spell casting when your older; most spells are done in Latin you know.

Nothing very exciting is going on here at Hogwarts at the moment, just Severus and myself waiting for your letters and taking care of silly children who like picking fights. It's a shame they can't be as sweet as you, little one. 

On that note, I hope to hear back form you again soon, okay?

Love

Poppy

* * *

**Brat,**

**As it is, I was not actually expecting you to write to me. It was… interesting to hear about your exploits I suppose but I assure you, the picture you drew of your new… family… was unnecessary. **

**I suppose I'm satisfied that your learning something over there and not just fooling around causing mischief with some local brats. Keep up with your studies, in both your languages and your reading and writing. To not do so would be completely imprudent. Practice and you may one day not be SUCH a dunderhead.**

**Professor Snape**

* * *

**Author's Note - **

In Harry's stationary set from Poppy (mentioned somewhere in chapter six I do so believe) , there was a dicta- quill. It writes whatever a single person (in this case Harry) said. Not taking into account age of user (meaning no correction of grammar).

So it was short, but that's not the point. It did say interlude. Besides, come on!! Three chapters in one day!! I rock!! I rock out loud!! /grins/

Okay, so **Harry's letter: **is in actuality two letter, on for Poppy and one for Severus but they both say basically the same thing. I found it redundant to copy the same twice, thus it is addressed to both though they won't be getting on letter to huddle over.

**About the last chapter: **Maribell's odd, that's obvious, but she'd not like dangerous - to her family. That includes Harry. She's not going to like set him up and ship him out to war or something. I got the feeling when I was writing her that she seemed a bit dangerously cruel, and she is, but she loves Harry and he's safe in case anyone was wondering.

**About the next chapter: **As you can probably guess by now, this story is going to be chock full of OCs. And in the next chapter, the hits just keep on coming. I hope you like that one though because though it's not the original (_That_ was on my sisters computer a few years ago and she got pissy one night and deleted all my stuff out of spite because I called her a bitch (in my defense she was acting like one). But I'm not mad about it anymore. Nope.) it was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. The idea bombarded me and I wrote that chapter and I told myself that I would eventually have to write a story to go with it. That mean's Lianna was actually the first OC character I came up with, the eccentric aunt was always in my 'plot', and so was the character, Maxie your gonna meet.

**In general: **Obviously the rating has gone up, simply because of the adults. The innuendos and whatever cursing there might be (along with paranoia about being deleted from this site) forced my hand. But for no other reason… so far./grins/

I don't know myself how the story is going to proceed. I never really intended to spend this much time on the beginning. But I think I promised a few chapters ago (I put up three today!!!) that things would speed up after Remy and Harry get to France and so I will try to make it happen. Harry is going to be meeting and greeting a lot of new people but I have the feeling that they will be introduced in flashback of some sort. Unless some people have some serious flashback issues. /raises eyebrow/ Do any of you? I try to make the reader happy and I'm sure it will be just as frustrating to write these characters in flashback as it would normally so it makes no huge difference to me. Let me know if you have a preference and we can have a little vote.

Anyway, I think that's all. Really I just like ranting. In any case, the next chapter will be up whenever. Feel free, as always, to correct me on things. Love you all, hitori.


	11. Chapter 9

**Authors' Note To my awesome readers** - Hey guys, how's it hangin'? So I know you are all probably royally pissed at me and I can only say, I'm sorry. About a week after the last chapter was posted, I sat down to write the next one and I did… and two others. I was so proud of myself and I was going to surprise you guys but I was tired and decided I was going to go to sleep. I shut down my computer and lay down. The next morning I got up, inspired to write a _forth_ chapter and I clicked on my Lupin Childe document and guess what I found?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. A void of nothingness.

I was crushed and angry and I abandoned my computer for several weeks. Seriously. I was pissed.

There has also been some other things going on in my life. My sister is pregnant with her second child and every time I talk to her, she seems to be going to the hospital. She's fainting on buses, having these horrible pains and generally having a hard time of it. We expect her to give birth any time now, even though she's not due until April. There has even been talk of twins, which has gotten her particularly anxious because it started off as a joke but in reality would explain the consistent pain on her spin.

Then, added to that, I have the general chaos my life has become because I am now a high school senior. I'm way behind on all my college application stuff and my counselor has been harassing me at every turn when in reality all I need now is HER recommendation. Stupid bitc-… well, you know…

So anyway, I'm sorry about the wait, I hope these chapters don't suck though they will never be as good as the originals. Just know I won't abandon the story- I might drop off the face of the planet for indeterminable amounts of time, but I won't abandon it.

Have fun.

* * *

**Chapter Ten **(because the last chapter was actually an interlude if I remember correctly)

Remus watched amusedly as Harry talked to the dicta quill he was using to write letters to Madam Pomfrey and Severus. He was telling them about everyone and here and that made Remus happy, he was glad his cub was adjusting. "Harry, it's time for you to get bathed and dressed, were going to the park today, remember?"

Harry turned his head towards him and quickly finished the dictation of his letter, standing and facing Remus when he was done. "'Kay Moony, I'm all finished!" he chirped cheerfully.

"I'll take that," Remus said, gently removing the paper from Harry's hands. He waved his wand and duplicated it, spelling one to say 'Madam Poppy' and the other to say 'Mister Severus'. He smiled down at his cub and nudged him out of the sitting room. "Run along to tante Lianna, she's going to get you ready, I'll mail these for you right now."

"Okay." Harry grinned. He threw himself at Remus' legs for a hug and raced away just as quickly. Remus shook his head.

"He is quite energetic, isn't he?" a humor lined voice asked and he spun around to face Maribell who was now sitting on the sofa. She hadn't been there a second ago.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked incredulously. She hadn't come through the doorway as he was standing in it and maman's house was like Hogwarts, impossible for anyone to apprapearte in or out off including those who lived there.

Maribell smiled condescendingly which Remus firmly believed was the only way she could smile. "Honestly, brother, I've been sitting here the whole time."

Remus narrowed his eyes knowing that was a lie but, having no proof as to how she entered without his noticing. he said nothing. Maribell seemed satisfied. "But your lack of awareness of your surroundings was not the point, I was speaking of your son. He is becoming quite vigorous, isn't he."

It wasn't really a question but Remus shrugged. "He's grown very fond of you all in the short time we've been here, you've been good to him."

"As if we would have been anything else," Mari deadpanned. She then glanced at the ceiling. "Are you sure it's wise to allow Lianna to bathe and dress the boy?"

Remus snorted. "It's only Ly, what the worst she can do?"

Silence flooded the room for several seconds before Remus thrust some papers at her, mutter 'mail these' and ran out the room. She could tell by his footsteps he was taking the stairs two at a time Maribell sniffed in disdain at her brothers thoughtlessness but stood to mail the letters anyway, they were from her darling nephew after all.

--

"Lianna! Open the door!"

"I will when I finish!"

"Finish doing what?!"

Lianna rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the door to her bedroom and her brothers crossed tones. She went back to her private bathroom and found Harry sitting in the large bath, frowning at his adopted fathers yells. "Is something wrong with Remus?" he asked hesitantly. Lianna smiled sweetly to appease him.

"No, of course not honey. Remi's just suffering from acute separation anxiety." She wanted to giggle when the boys cute little face scrunched up in confusion. "Auntie will tell you when you're older," she said instead and Harry nodded his acceptance. He was such a sweet boy.

She picked back up the towel and continued to gently wash him. Harry sat obediently still, not splashing about or making waves like any other child would do. It made Lianna just a bit sad because she knew it was because of those horrible people he'd lived with before.

"Lianna!"

Lianna glanced at the door idly. "So, are you excited about going to the park today?" she asked loudly making Harry stare at her strangely. The pounding on her bedroom door continued.

"Yes," Harry responded. "I've never been to the park before."

"Well it's going to be lots of fun!" she almost yelled over the banging and Harry began to giggle looking between her and the door. "Don't you think?"

"Yes!" Harry agreed just as loudly his voice bright with laughter. "I think it will be lots of fun!"

The banging stopped for a moment and they could hear Remus grumbling on the other side and then his footsteps walking away. Aunt and nephew traded looks with each other before they both burst out in giggles.

--

Lianna opened her door and gestured for him to come in. "See. Look. There's absolutely nothing wrong with him. I wouldn't hurt the baby." she grinned and Remus stepped in, his eyes finding Harry immediately. They boy smiled up at him from where he was sitting on Lianna's bed, neatly dressed in dark jeans and a royal blue jumper. His tiny boot clad feet swung cheerfully and bright eyes gleamed. As Remus' eyes took Harry in to make sure his sister hadn't done anything irreparable

Lianna waltzed over to her dresser and picked up one of the bottled potions sitting there. She then went over to her bed and sat behind Harry. First she poured the clear potion in her hand before rubbing it through his hair. Harry giggled at the tickling sensation. "What's that?" Remus demanded taking a step forward. Lianna rolled her eyes.

"It's one of my potions, of my own creation and already tested. It's harmless."

"What does it do?" her brother asked wearily.

"Well right now it'll just make his hair look shiny and dashing, two days from now when it kicks in… well, you'll see."

Remus wanted to protest but Lianna had already finished, picked up Harry into her surprisingly strong arms and with long strides had crossed the room. She passed him Harry and then hurried him out the door. "Now be gone demon, I have to get dressed too you know." Remus caught a brief look at her indeed pajama clad figure before the door slammed in his face. He looked down at Harry who seemed just as startled as he was. Remus sighed and ran a hand through the boys hair. Whatever that potion was, it had left no residue nor scent. He _would_ have to wait two days to figure out what it was then.

"Come on then," he said starting down the hall towards the stairs. "Let's go wait for aunt Ly down- Harry? What's wrong?"

The boy didn't answer him but was instead was staring wide eyed over his shoulder. Remus turned to see just what his son was looking at only to have the small body removed from his hands. Liana brushed pass him, dressed to perfection and hair curled and neat looking. "Come on Remy, we don't have all day." she called over her shoulder. Harry looked bewilderedly back at him and Remus for several seconds could only stare. Then he shook his head. He didn't even want to know.

--

Harry wandered around the beautiful park area with a smile, he was glad he got to come today. He passed by some bushes and looked up, making sure he was still well within Remus' and Lianna's sight. Remus was watching him from the bench he was sitting on with Lianna and smiled when Harry looked before turning his head patiently back to his sister who was chattering away excitedly. Harry giggled to himself.

After two hours of playing with his energetic aunt around the park, he needed to rest a bit. He really didn't know where his tante Ly got her energy from but he just couldn't keep up with her. Remus, as always, noticed his weariness and persuaded Ly to sit down for a while and talk with him (though she was doing most if not all the talking in a fast paced language Harry could not identify). Harry was both amused and grateful for his adopted father. He loved Ly dearly but she was just…

Harry brushed his hand past another bush humming softly as he'd heard Gran do and studying the world around him. There were many people in the park that day and Harry had to fight with himself to keep from getting over whelmed. Parents and children were all over the place, having fun and Harry, though he knew Remus wanted him to make friends, was rather reluctant to approach any of the children his age. He wasn't very social to begin with and they were just everywhere, all at once, talking, laughing, yelling, crying, cheering… Wait.

Harry turned his head to a very faint sound. Someone, close by, was crying. A terrible curiosity bubbled up in him and without thinking he headed towards the sound. It was coming from behind another bush and with one last glance at Remus (who was frowning slightly at Lianna and seemed to be reprimanding her if the look on her face was anything to go by) he ducked under the brush. He crawled with slight difficulty but was freed from the pokey branches of the bush quickly as it wasn't very big.

"(Who are you?)"

Harry's head snapped up at the voice and was meet with the teary gaze of another little boy. Harry stood, looking at him curiously. The boy was older, definitely, maybe six or seven and with light brown hair that was overly messy, much like Harry's own. His blue eye were red rimmed and he was staring at Harry distastefully.

"(Who are you?)" The boy asked again and Harry blinked and shrunk back a little. The other child's voice was harsh. It took him a moment more to register the question, spoken in French but with a different accent then what he was used to when hearing any of his new family speaking it.

"Harry," he responded softly.

The blue eyes regarded him for a moment before they were whipped with a sleeve, riding them of tears. "(My name's Maxie Jenifero. I haven't seen you around here before, what's your surname?)"

Harry frowned, mentally translating the words that still sounded odd to his ears. "Lupin," he said finally. "(My name is Harry Lupin.)"

Maxie's head tilted a bit and he pressed his lips. "(Lupin? Who do you belong to?)"

Harry frowned at that question, not knowing how to respond and was about to say such when the other boy's eyes widened in recognition. "You are Mr. Remus' son? Ms. Brie's new grandson?" Harry started at the sudden switch to heavily accented English but nodded. The boy stood swiftly causing Harry to stumble back startled. "It iz nice to meet you zen." Maxie said holding out a hand which Harry wearily took. "Who are you here vith?"

"Remus and my tante Ly," he told the boy and was surprised when his face lit up.

"Lianna? I vant to see her. Let's go zen." Harry watched as he dropped to his knees and crawled through the bushes where Harry had come in and after a moments hesitation, he followed. As soon as he was on the other side, Maxie took his arm and tugged him firmly yet gently into the direction where Remus and Lianna still sat. Both adults looked up when the came closer and while Remus looked curious and slightly concerned, Lianna grinned.

"Maxie!" she exclaimed. "How have you been lovely?" Maxie smiled charmingly at her.

"I am fine Miss Lianna, and you?"

"Never better!" the woman responded with a grin and then turned her head to her brother. "Remi, this is Maxie. He's Ronnie's boy, the one I, maman, and Levi was telling you about."

Remus' eyes lit up in recognition and he nodded. "It's nice to meet you Maxie, I'm Ly's brother, Remus."

"I know you," Maxie smiled. "Ma talks about you and I vas supposed to come meet you vhen you arrived a vhile ago but I got in trouble zat day."

"Harry?" Lianna called to the little boy who was standing just behind the elder one and listening to the conversation quietly. "Did you just meet Maxie?" Both boys nodded but Maxie again was the one who spoke.

"He found me in ze bushes, my ma's on ze other side of ze park vith ze girls. Do you vant to see her?"

Lianna looked overjoyed at the very prospect and Remus shrugged with a smile. "Sure, it's been a while since I've seen Ronnie."

"Well let's go!" Lianna said jumping from her seat and leading the way, Maxie following behind her. Remus stood at a much more sedated pace and picked up Harry in one practiced moved.

"Let's go keep your auntie out of trouble, shall we." Harry smiled brightly and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

* * *

**As I'm sure you've noticed, this chapter is heinously short, but not to worry, I won't leave you all hanging quite yet.**

**hitori**


	12. Interlude: Letters 2

**Interlude: Letters- Two**

_Italic_ - Harry/Dicta-quill

**Bold** - Severus

Underlined - Poppy

* * *

_Dear Madam Poppy/ Mister Sev'rus_

_I was so glad when I heard back from you! I'm glad you got my letter alright. I know it hasn't been very long but I already miss coming to visit you, but I am having fun with my family anyway. Guess what! I made a friend! His name is Maxie Jenifero and he's older then me because he's six. He's a little bossy and he talks a lot but he's real nice. He has two little sisters and they are great. Loretta is my age an I like playing with her too but Maxie doesn't because he says she's a girl and girls aren't fun. I don't think that's true, Lori is lots of fun but she and Maxie argue a lot. His other little sister is Jenny, she's just a baby but she is so cute! She can't play with us cause she's really small but I like her anyway cause she likes to laugh a lot. I also got to meet Maxie's mummy too. She's an old friend of the family Gran says ands she's really nice and very pretty. She reminds me of tante Mari 'cept she doesn't look scary all the time. I think she's a good mommy but Maxie doesn't seem to like her very much. He always acts naughty when she's around but he's very good for Gran and everyone else. Max say's he loves her but I don't think that means he has to like her. Maxie says that she took him away from his daddy and that he'd rather still be living and Germany with him. That's where Maxie was born at, in Germany and he can even speck German too and some times does it by accident or he'll say things in German and in French. It sounds like it's hard to learn but Max says it's not and that he'll tech me if I want but I'm not sure. I'm still trying to learn French mostly and Maribell says she will tech me Russian and Gran says Italian and Lianna and Levi say Latin and I still have to learn to read and write right and I think my head might burst!! It's lots of fun but it's hard too. Remus still specks to me only in English though, I think he just wants to give me a break cause he says I'm working very hard and I think I am too. I like learning a lot and maybe I'll speak German one day but right now I don't think I can. Maxie said that was fine though and that he'll just practice French with me. I feel a bit left out sometimes because I'm the only one who doesn't speak a bunch of languages. Tante Maribell says that's okay though cause I'm still little and that they all had years to learn so many languages and that even Maxie only really speaks two and that's because that's what he's parents speak and not because he's really really smart or anything. Maxie can speak English too though but not that well cause he had no one to practice with before so he messes up a lot but I try to help._

_Gran says that I can just concentrate on French for now since everyone here at least speaks that. She says I'll have more friends to practice with soon too because she's inviting people over for a dinner party. My aunt Petunia used to have them but I've never been allowed to go to one but Gran says that they're fun and all her friends and tante Lianna's and Maribell's and oncle Levi's friends are going to come and if they have kids, they'll bring them. I told her that that did sound like fun._

_Anyway, I promise that by next time that I'll be writing a letter all on my own but I have to go now. I asked Gran if I could help her make the brownies that I'm going to send with this letter and so I have to go down stairs. I hope you like them. Gran say you will though cause they're made with love._

_Love, _

_Harry_

_

* * *

  
_

Dear Harry,

It makes me smile to hear that you are doing so well, dear. I've been worried about you but I guess I have no need to as everything seems to be going splendidly. I'm very glad that you made friends, Maxie sounds like a fairly nice boy and I'm sure Loretta is too. In fact, hearing about all that's going on with your new friends and your Gran's up coming dinner party really makes me have to say one thing: take it slowly. You have plenty of time to learn and enjoy the world around you and that includes all those wonderful languages. Practice you're reading a writing and learn French, the other's can wait if they are too difficult and besides, no one says you have to know, what are you up to now? Six languages including English. Just don't worry about it too much, everything will be fine.

Everything here at Hogwarts is going very smoothly. I have children come into my ward day in and day out and some of their situations are very amusing though I don't think it would be very nice to laugh at them. There was however a young lady the other day that just took the cake, she walked in after a bit of a mishap in Charms class, laughing hysterically and with pink and yellow bird shaped bubbles fluttering out of her ears. Apparently it was a rather bad cross between a cheering and a bubble head charm (ask Remus if your curious about those) but it was almost too much for me. What made it truly memorable is that even as a trained medi-witch, I couldn't totally fix it. The laughing I took care of but the bubbles had to ware themselves out. The hospital wing looked exceptionally decorated and cheery that day.

I do believe that is all I have to say at the moment. Thank you and thank your Grandmother for me, those brownies were delicious, I shared some with the Headmaster and he agreed. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, Headmaster Dumbledore sends greetings and well wishes to you, Remus and the rest of your family, as do I. Take care dear, and I hope to hear from you soon.

Love Poppy

* * *

**Brat,**

**Why you persist in annoying me I will never understand. You don't have to inform me of every little detail of your life, I assure you, I'm doing quite well not knowing. As it is, since you did share, I felt obligated to return the… favor.**

**I half-halfheartedly congratulate you on making friends, maybe now you'll have something more to do with your time then write to me. That is of course not an invitation to start trouble with this Maxie boy, he seems like the type. You said he was bossy, well don't let him try to tell you what to do. I'm sure even you have more self respect then that. But he is a child and from what I understand children are rather self absorbed (you should know).**

**Tell your Grandmother that while I don't have much of a sweet tooth her brownies were somewhat appreciated. At any rate they were good in taste so tell her thank you for me. I suppose I should thank you too since you say you helped, though I doubt you did much. Nevertheless…**

**In the matter of your learning, I strongly believe that your head will not under any circumstance, explode. It's physically impossible so stop being melodramatic. A little education never killed anyone and you should be jumping at any opportunity you get. That isn't to say you aren't doing quite a lot, I acknowledge that and perhaps it is vital to your little brain to slow down, but don't very well quit. If learning German isn't something you want to do, then don't, but realize this might be a once in a life time opportunity. I'm sure your new friend will teach you at any time when you are older, but a child's brain, as much as I hate to admit it, absorbs information a lot faster at your age so learning now would actually be a lot easier then learning in the future.**

**I have nothing more to say to you brat except don't overexert yourself at your little party.**

**Professor Snape**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N - Well that was fun. One more people.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry kicked his shoe clad feet as he waited patiently for Remus to return from he bathroom down the hall. His shoes were impossibly shiny and he had to wonder if tante Ly had done something to them; he could see his reflection in them.

He hummed along with the gentle classical music that that was playing downstairs and could be heard through the floorboards. He'd picked all the music for tonight with Levi's help. The dinner party was pretty much in full swing, people had already arrived, he'd seen them. In fact, as soon as they started coming Gran had sent him and Remus upstairs to get ready instead of helping in the kitchen. Remus had gotten him all 'dolled up' as aunt Lianna would say, first before going to finish himself. So here he was, sitting on his dad's bed with Maurice at his side, dressed very nicely in grey child slacks and a black turtle neck, he figured that's why he felt a bit warm. His hair too looked very nice, precariously combed and vaguely blue.

Harry smiled as he caught sight of his fringe, glinting in the room's light. It had taken a while for Lianna's potion to kick in but it had and when it did, is hair had turned a deep shade of blue, barely visible but for in the light but it was pretty and Remus hadn't protested so much… except when he learned that Lianna was unsure when it would come out. When he argued that she'd said she'd tested it on herself she'd just smiled and said she'd done it with a different color, blond, which hardly effected her sandy brown hair which already had natural blond highlights.

"You ready, cub?"

Harry started and looked up from his thoughts and his shinny reflective shoes to Remus who stood in the doorway looking very well groomed. He was dressed similar to Harry in gray slacks and a black shirt except his was button down.

"I'm ready, Moony." Harry informed the man with a smile and shifted off the bed. He patted Maurice's head once before crossing the room and taking Remus' offered hand.

As they walked down the stairs Remus spoke to him. "There will be quite a few people here, cub, and if at any point during the night you just feel tired of it all, come get me and we can go right to bed, okay?"

Harry smiled up at him and nodded but knew in his heart he wouldn't. He wouldn't make Remus take care of him just because he didn't really like groups of people. That thought made him push the already queasy filling in his tummy aside and continue with his father down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the before muffled noise was noticeably louder. Harry looked towards is left and saw the crowded sitting room and frowned. Remus was right, there were a lot of people.

Remus tugged gently on his arm and Harry looked up into his smiling face. "Come on, let's go see if Gran still needs help." They turned right instead, into the kitchen, and Harry stared at the sight before him.

When he and Remus had went to get ready, things were still being cooked but now it seemed everything was done and sitting in various places around the room. The large table was over run with foods of all sorts and so were the counters and various other flat surfaces. Gran turned to look at them when the door opened from where she was decorating a cake and grinned at them before turning back to her chore. Harry didn't get a chance to ask if he could help because his name was softly called from across the room.

He looked around and saw Maribell standing a bit off to the side with two people. Remus lightly nudged him in that direction while and went to assist Gran instead. Harry hesitated for a moment and Maribell called out to him again.

"Harry, childling, come here. I have someone for you to meet."

Harry went and glued himself to Maribell's side as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and examined their guest. The first one was a tall man, very tall. He toward over Maribell who wasn't short by any means and had broad shoulders. He was dark in color and had light eyes and a bald head and looked foreboding but he wore a thin smile on his face, similar to Maribell's own. He wore a black suit with a grey tie and looked handsome. The other was a little girl, much lighter in complexion but obviously the man's daughter. She looked to be Harry's age and was his size and she wore a pretty and lacy black dress and a dark look. Her hair was long and in a rope of a braid down her back and her light eyes regarded him coolly. She also reminded him of Maribell, stunningly pretty but in a dark, distracting sort of way.

"Harry, this is a good friend of mine, Demitri Kupa and his daughter Keyoshia. Demitri works with me in Russia."

Harry looked up at his aunt who was staring down at him looking as lovely as ever in her custom black dress, though much more fancy for the occasion and her hair done up in a crown of curls that fell around her face. Harry looked back to the others as Demitri spoke in a deep, rumbling voice Harry was unaccustomed to.

"Hello Harry, you aunt has told me much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out a large hand and after consideration, Harry took it, having his own, significantly smaller hand, entirely engulfed but gently shook.

"It's nice to meet you too," he greeted around his thumb. Demitri smiled and glanced at his daughter.

"Keyoshia, say hi."

"Hello." the girl intoned but didn't offer her hand so Harry didn't offer his either.

"Harry," Maribel said gaining back his attention. "Keyoshia doesn't know anyone hear, much like yourself, but the Jenifero's have already arrived. Why don't you go introduce her to them?"

Harry, though reluctant to leave the sanctuary of the kitchen nodded obediently. He wouldn't dream of ignoring his aunt Mari. He looked at the young girl and offer his hand with a hesitant smile. She grabbed on to his sleeve with obvious reluctance and as they made their way out Harry heard Demitri speak again.

"He's entirely too cute, Remus."

--

Harry walked with Keyoshia across the hall to the sitting room but paused in the door. There were an awful lot of people and he suddenly wished he'd just asked Remus if he could go back to bed. "I don't like crowds," Keyoshia murmured and for the first time Harry took note of her accent. It was stronger than her fathers which reminded him vaguely of tante Mari's when she'd first arrived, when her voice was lingering slightly in the Russian she spoke while working rather than French.

"I don't either." Harry agreed and they both stood silently for a moment, that is until Harry caught sight of a familiar face. "Do you want to meet my friend?" he asked shyly and Keyoshia shrugged so he pulled her along. She clung tight to his arm as together the wove in and out of the legs of the people there. The room was filled with adults of all ages and teenagers and children close to their age but Harry had his eyes set on one particular little girl sitting at the foot of the couch looking sullen.

"(Hi, Lori,)" he greeted Maxie's sister when they reached her and the brown eyes gazed up at him before a smile blossomed on Lori's face.

"(Hi Harry,)" she responded and looked at Keyoshia. "(I'm Loretta,)" she introduced sagely. "(Your dress is pretty.)"

"(I'm Keyoshia,)" the other girl replied in kind and in stilted French. "(Your dress is ugly.)"

Harry blinked in surprise at her but Lori just smiled grimly. "(I know.)" she said picking at the sleeve. Harry frowned in sympathy at the awful silver frilly thing she was wearing, it looked more lace then anything and was rather ugly and the matching bow tied in her short brown hair didn't help matters at all. Harry wondered for a moment about the colors and looked around absently, noticing everyone was in different variations of black and grey or silver. He wondered distractedly how he'd missed the apparent dress code before.

"(Don't agree with her!)" a voice cut in and the three looked around at Maxie who had appeared at Loretta's side suddenly.

"(But it is ugly.)" Lori protested with a shrug but she was ignored.

"(Why did you call my sister ugly?)" Maxie demanded and Keyoshia blinked back slowly.

"(I said her dress was ugly.)" she said easily. "(And it is. She even thinks so.)" Maxie glared.

"(Who are you anyway?)" He inquired forcefully. Keyoshia pressed her lips and drew her self up to her full height which was hardly a few centimeters over Harry and still completely diminutive compared to Max.

"(I am Keyoshia Kupa, daughter of Demetri and Ira, deceased. Who, _sitzpinkler_, are you?)"

All three blinked at her higher than thou attitude and odd phrasing, the meaning becoming slightly lost to Harry in translation and to Loretta, who just simply didn't understand. Maxie however did and he snarled causing Harry to step back as far as he was able with Keyoshia still holding his sleeve.

"(You little- little- merde!)"

Several people close by turned around in shocked surprise at the half shout and, of course, Keyoshia couldn't take that lying down. "Khanzeer!" she retorted and this time even Maxie looked confused which only caused Keyoshia to smirk, "Matha, al-khanazeer la yatakalamoon araby?"

"(I don't know what you said,)" Maxie growled. (But I don't like the way you said it, you-)"

"Maxie!"

The boy in question jumped and turned around to face his furiously read faced mother. Veronica stood there in all her black gowned glory, a glare on her lovely and normally sweet face and baby Jenny looking curiously down at them on her hip.

"(You had better be grateful you didn't finish that sentence.)" she said through clenched teeth.

Keyoshia was just about to open her mouth to tease when the deep rumbling voice of her father floated over the din of the room. "Keyoshia," he said softly and she winced before turning to face him. "I believe we should have a talk about the proper use of language."

The girl's face twisted in distaste but she went to him without argument, finally letting go of Harry's arm. "(You come with me, Maxie.)" Veronica demanded of her son and the boy reluctantly followed.

The noise in the room, which had dropped significantly during Maxie and Keyoshia's little spat rose again as the drama was over. Harry sat on the floor next to Loretta who looked after her mother and brother and sister still appearing a bit lost and sullen. Harry sighed.

"(Are you alright?)" the Loretta asked turning her head towards him at the sound. Harry didn't answer. He was feeling dreadfully tired all of a sudden and developing a headache. He guessed he wouldn't be able to play with those two together.

--

Dinner was announced to start shortly by Lianna who made a big production of it, cheerfully describing all that would be served. Harry though she looked quite beautiful in her short silvery dress with a dark grey belt hanging loosely from her small waist. Lianna definitely wasn't one for black and instead made the common color of grey look unbelievably festive. Her hair was left to curl around her bare shoulders and she smiled in a way that showed off her teeth to everyone.

When they were finally instructed to go take their seats for dinner, the children and adults were split up. The adults were sent to the 'formal dining room' as Lianna called it, along with the very small children who needed to be watched, like Jenny, and the other children were directed toward the normal dining room which Harry didn't quite understand. First, why hadn't he noticed there were two dining rooms in the first place and why were the children sent to the 'non-formal' one when it looked just the same as the formal, the decor just as expensive and breakable?

He didn't complain though and just waved a bit sadly at Remus when he walked by. His father smiled at him and mouthed 'come get me if you need me' before disappearing into the other room, Lianna and Maribell following with smiles in his direction. Leverett was left to settle the children by request of his mother and did so swiftly- directing them to seats and helping them where it was needed, adding booster seats here and there and trying his best to oblige by preferred seating arrangements. Harry ended up between Keyoshia, who had joined him as the party started moving towards the dining areas and a pretty blond girl he didn't know, which was to be expected as almost all of the children here were unfamiliar to him. Keyoshia looked distinctly disgruntled.

Across from them sat Maxie who looked much the same as Keyoshia with the added element of red eyes that showed he'd been crying. Lori sat to his left, talking shyly to the girl on her other side who looked her age.

"Is everyone okay now?" Levi asked over the din and there was a general murmur of 'yes'. Leverett smiled. "Well all your parents are just next door and you can come get us if you need anything. Try not to make a mess of yourselves and have fun, okay?"

"Okay!" was the reply he received and he looked over them all amusedly. With a wave of his hand, the food appeared on the table much to the delight of them all and Levi proceeded out, stopping briefly at Harry's chair and ruffling his hair affectionately. The talk in the room increased immediately and for the most part Harry tuned it out. It made his head hurt. Luckily those around him were quiet.

He watched curiously as both Keyoshia and the blond next to him opened their napkins and placed them on their laps and then proceed to get generous amounts of food. Across from him, the Jenifero's hadn't done the napkin thing but Maxie was silently helping Lori put an ample meal on her plate. Harry gathered a bit of food on his plate, it was significantly less then everyone else, and after a moment of consideration opened his napkin and placed it over his lap.

The gesture caused the girl next to him to glance his way and smile a bit. Harry blinked up at her. She was older, about Maxie's age and had almost a glow around her. Her silvery blue eyes matched her light silver dress and silver tinted hair.

"(Hello,)" she said softly. "(My name is Fleur Delacour. Are you Harri?)"

Harry nodded and Fleur smiled. "(My parents are good friends with your family, it's nice to finally meet you, Harri.)"

"(It's nice to meet you too.)" Harry replied in kind, ignoring the strange lit to his name. She seemed very nice. Fleur leaned slightly around him.

"(Is this your friend?)" she asked nodding towards Keyoshia. The other girl looked up.

"(We met today.)" she said when it seemed Harry didn't know how to answer. "(We are friends.)"

Harry smiled at her and Keyoshia's lips twitched upwards slightly when a snort came from across the table. "(Who would want to be friends with you?)" Maxie muttered more to himself but he was heard. Keyoshia all but snarled and Fleur looked at him disapprovingly.

"Maxie," she scolded and Harry stared. They knew each other?

"Fleur," Maxie mocked back and the girl pressed her lips.

"Please don't argue." Harry asked softly and then repeated it in French when Fleur shot him a curious look. She gave him a sad little smile and nodded.

"(Of course,)" With affection he was unused to unless it came from his new family or Madam Poppy, she ruffled his hair and went back to her meal. Maxie frowned and whispered an apology and fell silent. Keyoshia huffed but didn't add to the situation, instead chossing to start in on her meal also. Harry rubbed his forehead.

Over the course of the meal Fleur talked softly to him and Keyoshia, pointing out those she knew and even introducing the children who were close enough to hear her call their names. She seemed very knowledgeable and Harry liked her a lot. She was sweet and didn't have a bad word to say about anyone.

The meal they were being served magically was delicious like all of Gran's cooking and had several courses but soon Harry's head was pounding from sitting in a room full of chattering children. He debated with himself whether he should go to Remus but decided against it. Instead he put his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"Harri?" Fleur's voice questioned full of concern. "(Are you okay?)"

He nodded a bit before having to stop. The movement just made his headache worse and his stomach suddenly decided to join in in its disapproval. With his eyes closed he missed the worried look passed between Fleur and Maxie.

"Do you want me to get your dad?" Maxie quietly asked and Harry replied with a faint "Non," not even registering his friend was speaking in English.

"(Maybe you should have some water,)" Keyoshia suggested and when Harry didn't respond she put her hand on his arm.

"Harry?" Maxie called and was alarmed when Fleur's eyes widened, staring at Harry's face which was turned toward her.

"Harri?!"

--

Remus laughed at another of Levi's vulgar whispered jokes and sat back. It had been a long time since he was in an environment like this. He hadn't been back home since before the Lily and James died and had missed many of his mother's get-togethers. She threw an impromptu party like this a few times a year and it was always fun. He'd gotten to talk to old friends and just generally have a good time like he hadn't had a chance to since his life in England had fallen apart. His and Harry's.

He took a sip of wine and smiled at the cheerful feeling around the room- a feeling which abruptly ended when the door burst open and a flustered young girl came in.

"Maman!" she screamed and Remus recognized her as Delaney and Nicolette's daughter, the veela blond hair was sort of hard to miss.

"Fleur!" Nicolette exclaimed standing. "(What's wrong?)" The girl sobbed.

"Harri!" she said and Remus felt his heart drop. Next to him Leverett was already halfway out his seat. "(He won't wake up and he's bleeding!)" she cried.

Movement was instantaneous. Nicolette gathered her daughter in her arms and Remus, Levi, Lianna, Mari and Sabrina rushed to the other room. The children were in a panic. Several were crying but they were all gathered around one side of the table. As gently and as quickly as possible, Remus picked his way through the mob until he reached his son and the color drained from his face.

Maxie, pale faced and frowning was standing protectively over the boy and Keyoshia was petting Harry's hair. Loretta stood next to her brother, clutching his shirt and tears streaming down her face. And Harry, Harry himself was slumped over the table, eyes closed and blood dripping from his nose, staining the table cloth and the side of his face.

As carefully as possible Remus bent and picked up the boy up and cradled him in his arms. He looked fearfully over his shoulder at his family and maman took charge at once.

"(All of you quite down!)" she demanded and the room fell silent except for the occasional hiccup. "(Remus, take him up to your room, Leverett you go too- run a full medical scan, I am going to call Healer Osric. Maribell, Lianna,)" she said turning to her daughters.

"(In five minutes, I want everyone out of my house.)"

"(Yes, maman.)" was the response she received from all four of her children before they started moving.

Remus quickly left the room and headed up the stairs with Leverett on his heals as maman went to find a quiet place to make her call and Maribell and Lianna ushered people around, reuniting parents and children, gathering people's things and sending them out the door or fire place. When Remus reached his room he sat on the bed and instead of laying Harry down, he cluchted him tighter. "Leverett?" he asked weakly, looking anxiously up at his brother.

"It will be okay, petit frère," Levi said pulling out his wand. "It will be okay."

* * *

**Yeah, the cliff hanger is more than a little cruel but you'll get over it. Just try to be happy that after, what has it been? Over five months? I'm back and will continue to be actively present… you know, maybe.**

_**Sitzpinkler**_ is German which is why Maxie understood. It's slang for "whimp," but literally means "a man who sits to pee" which is why Loretta didn't understand, she is just a child. Which reminds me, Lory is only bilingual, she doesn't know English as it isn't generally spoken in her house and in fact, isn't very strong on the German front, as she's been living just with her strictly French speaking mother for a while now. Remember, their father, who is currently not in the picture and hasn't been for several months, is the one who is German.

_**Merde**_ is French as far as I know and means "shit", so Maxie, in heat the moment, called Keyoshia a little shit

_**Khanzeer**_ again, as far as I know is Arabic and means "pig". _**Matha, al-khanazeer la yatakalamoon araby?**_is Arabic also and means "What, pigs don't speak Arabic?"

My source is more than a little sketchy so don't take my word for these meanings, that's just what I meant for them to say. If I made a complete fool of myself for typing up imaginary words, that's fine too.

**No, before you ask, Keyoshia does not speak Arabic**, she's one of those kids that are particularly well versed in insults in other languages (I'm like that myself, I can be rather mean in Spanish and Japanese but as soon as the conversation get's past what my name is- I have no idea what's going on). Keyoshia is Russian as is her father and knows passing French and English because of, well, Maribell actually. She's not particularly fluent.

**I've realized I've made Maxie out to be** more than a bit of a brat but it couldn't be helped. I really do love his character but in the feeling of obligation to get these chapters out, I kind of destroyed the cute little Maxie I envisioned. He'll get better though, and you'll see he's actually a good friend to Harry. He will however always hold some animosity for Keyoshia and visa versa. That's always been a part of the plot.

**About Harry**- here's a little absent thought. Yeah, his language skills are kick ass, aren't they? He's learning super fast but he dose have people around him speaking French 24/7 so… Kids pick up on these types of things and he's not like fluent or anything yet, all the conversations he's had are fairly simple and he's still learning. He's not some super genius three year old (but he will be very well versed in several languages as he gets older, it takes time though)

**It's time for me to go now, love you all**

**hitori**

**PS- no, seriously. You have to wait for the next chapter. Sucky, isn't it?**


	14. Author's Note

**Ha! I was joking. Don't you just love me?**

**Chapter 12**

(the following conversations in this chapter are in French unless otherwise indicated)

* * *

Remus watched silently as Lianna wrung out the cloth and placed on Harry's small flushed and sweaty forehead. Remus had never been so relived then the moment Healer Osric had told them it was nothing too serious- Harry, apparently, from having been so suddenly introduced to such a concentrated collection of magic in the form of those at the party had become sick as the joined magic pressed on his own magical core.

Maman had been horrified. She'd never heard anything like it and was upset that she'd caused the little one to be hurt because of her insistence on a party but Healer Osric insured her it was normal though usually not on this scale. Pureblood wizarding children and even some half-bloods were being constantly exposed to magic and so their cores had been adapting since the moment they were born. Muggle born children however who have not been exposed to any magic often get sick when they first enter the wizarding world, but they do so when they are much older then Harry and their cores are usually strong enough to prevent them from having anything more then a head cold. Harry, at his age and with his underdeveloped immune system was simply overwhelmed and would be okay with time and rest.

That was two days ago and Harry was still running a rather high fever but at least he wasn't unconscious and bleeding. Whenever he woke up they tried to get him to eat but he couldn't keep much more than water down. The past two nights had been restless also because the little one would wake feeling warm and achy all over, no one complained though, they all loved Harry and just wanted him to get better.

Lianna flipped the cloth over so that the cool side was resting against Harry's forehead and looked at her brother. "Okay there, Remi?"

He smiled at her and rubbed his eyes. "I've been better," he told her truthfully and looked back down at his son. They were silent for a while until Lianna spoke again.

"The full moon is in a few days." she said and Remus blinked.

"Is it?" he asked absently and thought about the date. Yes, the full moon was in four days exactly. Had it really been so long since he and Harry had got here? The time seemed to have just gotten away from him.

Lianna rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is. What are you going to do?"

Remus frowned in thought. "I really don't want to leave Harry, especially not now, but I guess I have to. Maman told me the basement was still set up though if not a little dusty so I won't be very far away, I guess."

"I meant about Harry," Lianna deadpanned and Remus stared.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Ly asked impatiently and Remus grinned a bit.

"I already have, he doesn't believe me of course. Apparently he can accept magic as easy as pie but werewolves are a bit beyond him."

Lianna cracked a smile. "It would figure." She stood and stretched. "Well, call me if you need me, I'm heading to bed." his sister waved and Remus issued a quiet 'bonne nuit' and settled back in the chair he'd been sleeping in next to Harry's bed to wait out another night.

--

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and frowned into the mug in front of him. He still felt pretty terrible but at least he was allowed downstairs today. It was so boring up in that room all day.

"Harry, my dear, if you want to get better you need to drink your hot chocolate."

Harry blinked up at Gran and then looked back down in his mug. That made no since whatsoever but he'd learned by now that nothing was logical when it came to Gran and chocolate. He took a sip. Lianna giggled next to him and brushed some hair out of his face. "That's a good boy," she simpered and winked at him.

Harry cracked a smile which grew larger when Gran walked over and lightly slapped Lianna on the back of the head. "Maman!" the young women protested and then pouted at the scolding look she received.

Harry looked back down into his mug. White and brown swirled together as the chocolate mixed with whipped cream and he studied the patterns they made and wondered when Remus would be coming back. This morning when he'd woken up, Uncle Levi had been by his bed side instead of Remus and when he'd asked where the man was he'd received a smile and a ruffle of his hair as Levi told him Remus had to go somewhere for a while but would be back in a few days. It made him sad that Remus hadn't waited until he'd woken up, he always did when he'd take him to Madam Poppy or Mr. Severus, but he was confident the man would be back soon like he usually was. Harry just really wanted to see him. Being sick put him in a bad mood that even Grans variations of chocolates couldn't break completely.

He listened quietly as Lianna and Gran chatted in French. He could understand almost everything of what they were saying now because they spoke it so much and he'd just gotten used to it. He could even identify some of Gran's mutterings in Italian and Maribell's whispers and Russian. It made him proud that he was progressing so well, soon he'd be learning to read and write in French too- Remus had promised him so as he came closer and closer to Mastering those same arts in English. His writing was still very sloppy but Remus said that would come with practice but it was a rare moment now that he would have to ask how a word was said or what it meant. Remus said it was because he had an advanced vocabulary.

Harry put his mug down on the table and slumped in his seat, he was about ready to dose off when Maribell stalked into the room. Her hair, as always when she first woke up in the afternoon, was pulled back into a messy braid that hung down her back. She still wore her short back sleeping gown and a frown. "Harry," she intoned. "You have mail."

Harry took the offered letters and Maribell sat down, almost immediately Gran had a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. Mari grimaced but took the cup smiling at her mother indulgently. Harry looked curiously at the front of the letters. It wasn't Mr. Severus' or Madam Poppy's hand writing and besides, he'd gotten letters from them over a week ago- the day he got sick at Gran's party in fact- and hadn't had a chance to write them back yet.

He turned over the first of the three envelopes and opened it. Inside was a pale blue piece of stationary. Harry pulled it out and his nose wrinkled in confusion. It was scented. He looked at the words, overly large yet neatly and precariously written . It was in French, however, and most of their meanings were lost to him. He recognized his name at the top, a few common words and made out the name 'Fleur' curled along the bottom. "Aunt Ly, can you read this to me?" he asked. "I don't understand."

"Of course, honey child." she smiled and took the letter from his hand. She raised an amused eyebrow at it as she scanned it over before reading it aloud in English.

"'Dear Harry, to start, I apologize for writing this letter in French, hopefully someone is helping you read it. Maxie told me you hadn't started to read and write in French yet and I've never attempted to do so in English but I hope that this is okay nonetheless. Anyway, I hope this letter finds you in better health then you were last I saw you. I'm very sorry you got sick. I know I haven't known you for long at all but I was worried, everyone was really. I keep getting asked questions about what happened to you because I was sitting next to you, even from my mother and father, but I'm afraid I don't know. Maybe you can enlighten me and inform me of your well being? I truly hope that you have or are recovering and that I get to see you again soon. I enjoyed talking to you very much that night, you and your friend Keyoshia. You are both very bright children. May your heart be whole and strong, Harry. Sincerely yours, Fleur Delacour.'" Lianna finished and after a moment smiled. "Well, that was nice of her."

Harry was smiling a bit himself. He didn't really know Fleur but for her to write him a get well letter was very nice and he supposed that meant they were friends now. "It is," Maribell agreed sipping her hot chocolate. Gran stepped up and placed a something in front of each of them, for both Lianna and Maribell it was salads and for Harry it was a bowl of soup.

"Who are the others from?" Gran asked as she sat with a plate of sandwiches in front of her. Both her daughters frowned and stared at her meal the back down at their salads. Maribell raised an eyebrow and Gran did the same, mockingly, in return. The similarity between the two was uncanny. "If you want something else, you're perfectly capable of cooking it yourself."

Harry grinned to himself and opened his next letter. This one he could understand. The hand writing was better than his but still messy but it was in English and about all he could ask for; it was from Maxie.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you? The last time I saw you you looked really bad. I wish I could come see you but I'm still grounded because of what I said to that little Russian girl at your Gran's party. But me and mom and Lori do want to know if you are okay. I was really worried but I couldn't stay, your aunties kicked everyone out. So I had to write to you. I hope my English is good- I don't practice writing in it a lot. I think Fleur is planning to write to you too- she asked me about you even though she hardly knows you. She really is nice. I don't have anything to say really but that I hope you get better soon and that I can come visit you to see for myself. Maybe you could call? Your Gran will have our number but if I asked my mom she would say no- not to you though. Feel better Harry._

_From Maxie_

Harry smiled at the letter. He wasn't sure if he and Maxie would get along anymore because he had made friends with Keyoshia who Maxie obviously didn't like but the letter proved that they would. Maxie still didn't like Keyoshia but he still cared about Harry. That was good. Harry didn't want to lose his first friend.

The next and last letter he pulled out was completely foreign. Neither English nor French and written in the spidery and too perfect lettering that reminded him of his own dicta-quill. He frowned curiously at it for a moment before tante Maribell interrupted his thoughts. "That's Russian," she told him absently. She gently extracted the letter from his hand and read it swiftly. "It's from Keyoshia," she smiled and looked down at him. "Would you like me to read it aloud?"

Harry nodded and Maribell cleared her throat. "'Dear Harry, It is my hope that you are now in good health. When we parted you were looking quite dismal and it was saddening to see you in such a state. You appear to be a good person and I would be most dismayed to learn you had perished. It is my wish that we be something of friends, perhaps even good friends in the future. I request that you send me word of your well being. I'm afraid I'm not as capable as I would like in reading either French or English so it would be much obliged if you asked your aunt Maribell to assist you with writing a quick note in Russian. Hoping you are well, sincerely, Keyoshia Kupa'."

Harry smiled and took the letter back as it was handed to him, planning to save it and the others as keepsakes and to write to his new friends later. He didn't notice Lianna frown and even Gran look a bit bemused.

"Keyoshia? The three-year-old Russian girl? Demirti's daughter?" Lianna asked. Maribell nodded.

"Surely she didn't write all that." Gran deadpanned.

"Dismal, dismayed, _perished_?" Lianna added. Maribell simply smirked.

"But of course she did, with the help of a dicta- quill of course, but she wrote it nonetheless. She is quite the little wonder."

--

Harry hummed quietly to himself so as not to wake Leverett. The man was snoring peacefully by his side but Harry couldn't get to sleep. He was tired of sleeping. He'd slept the entire time he was sick and while he still was feeling rather unwell, he just couldn't close his eyes. It was partially because he was feeling like he needed to do something, anything, just so he could get out of bed, but it was also because he was missing Remus again. It was only his second night without the man but in his slightly feverish state, it felt much longer and as much as he loved Levi and the others, he just wanted to be in the arms of his father.

So he hummed, a low little tune that Remus sometimes hummed to him. The house was silent all except for the crickets outside and Leverett snoring in the chair at his bed side, it was his turn to watch over him, and the whining of an animal in the distance. It was peaceful, the perfect sleeping environment but still Harry couldn't…

Harry stopped humming and sat up in bed with a frown. Out of all the nights he'd slept in this house, though strange and magical, he'd never before heard that sound, the whining of an animal. He spared a glance at Leverett but the man made no movement which was unsurprising. The sound was really very low and he probably only heard it because he was awake.

He shuffled out of bed silently and padded softly over to the window. It was large but low enough for him to see through without having to climb up on anything. That's one thing he loved about Gran's house- she had a lot of child sized things. He looked out into the night and down into the garden below. It was suspiciously bright but he supposed that was because the moon was full and he could see the entirety of Grans gardens. He'd never been down into them, in fact the only time he'd been outside was when he went to the park and the two or so times Maxie and Lori had come over and Lianna had played with them out in front of the house, but the gardens were pretty to look at.

He eyed them carefully, looking for any sign of an animal, but there was none. Maybe he was just too high up? If he looked out the kitchen window, maybe he'd see what was making that sound.

With that thought in mind Harry walked towards the door. Once more he glanced at his uncle to see if Levi would awake but there really was no need- the man slept like the dead. The door opened with a slight creek, nothing more, and Harry was heading down the stairs in moments. He wasn't terribly afraid of the dark but he was glad for the moonlight glowing through the windows lining the hall anyway. Gran's house always seemed terribly dark and blamed it on the mostly black decor, but tonight it was okay, the moon was comforting.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he listened again. The sound was much louder here but it also didn't seem like it was coming form outside anymore. Curiosity bubbled in Harry's chest. In fact, it sounded like it was coming from… the kitchen? He walked through the door and the lights turned on automatically as they were designed to do. He spent a few moment blinking away the spots that appeared in front of his eyes before looking around and straining his ears.

The kitchen looked normal- there was Gran's cake on the counter and in the sink empty mugs that once held hot chocolate; so where was the sound coming from?

Harry's eyes wandered towards a door in the corner and he cocked his head in thought. Gran had said that went to… the basement. He'd never asked to see it and no one had offered so he'd simply forgotten it was there. But it was the basement door he was sure- and it was where the sound was coming from. A high pitched whining like that one would hear from a hungry dog…

Harry approached the door and put his hand on the knob- he wondered briefly if it would be locked and just as he was about to turn it to find out he suddenly snatched his hand away as the metal handle shocked him. It was a small thing, but noticeable and he rubbed his hand disdainfully. He really didn't like static… He put his hand on the door knob again and turned. It opened easily to his touch. He peaked his head around the door and down the stairs where a soft glow that reminded him of a fireplace was coming from, that and the persistent whining.

As quietly and cautiously as he was able he tip toed down the steps, holding tightly to the railing. He reached the bottom and frowned at the picture in front of him. The room looked very nice, it was warm as it was lit by a fire place as he suspected and had odd bits of furniture around, the largest being a couch with an afghan thrown over the back of it. In front of the fire place was a nice little nest to blankets but it was what was in that nest that caught his attention.

The large, hairy thing stood several heads over Harry and he suspected if the man were here, it would come up above Remus' waist. It was a sandy brown color and ruffled- and it looked terribly sad. It's head was lowered and the whining came from it's massive throat as it nudged at the blankets around it's feet in a lost manner. Harry took a step forward and the creature looked up, amber eyes glowing in startled, animalistic surprise.

--

I would be such a total ass to leave it here, but alas, I'm not.

--

Remus blinked open his eyes tiredly the next morning completely unprepared for the sight that met him. A little black haired child wrapped up warm in an afghan was curled up against his bare side, sleeping peacefully. His mind went into a frenzy in moments. What was Harry doing down here? How had he got in? Why did he come in? Why didn't anyone stop him? Remus felt a lump rise in his throat.

Had he been bitten?

As gently as he possibly could with his furiously shaking hands he unwrapped the boy from the afghan and searched the small body over. He breathed a sigh of confused relief when he found nothing. Not a bite, not a scratch, not even a splinter. The only thing that shown on the boys pale skin was scares he gotten when he lived with the Dursley's. Remus knew every one and they were white and most fading. Nothing new marred the cream colored skin. So… what the hell happened last night?

--

Maribell woke up with a start, shooting strait up in bed, black eyes wide when her door banged open.

"Mari!"

She blinked up at her little brother and, ignoring his disheveled state for a moment, took in the fact that he had just woken her up before noon. Oh yes, heads were going to roll. "Leverett…" she growled but was interrupted.

"Harry's gone!"

Those two words changed her demeanor in a heart beat, she was out of bed and across the room next to him in record time. "What do you men he's gone?" she demanded.

"I mean I woke up this morning and he wasn't there!"

"What?!" Maribell exclaimed and her voice was echoed by two others. The two turned to see Maman and Lianna both, still dressed in their sleep wear but looking wide awake at the end of the hall. Leverett winced.

"I- I can't find him…" he said weakly.

"Levi, if anything happens to that boy…" Maribell left the threat hanging in the air and brushed past her mother and sister heading down the stairs. She needed to think. Where could he be? Maman was at her side before she reached the kitchen.

"We'll have to try to See him," the older women said. "No use running around like headless chickens."

"Scrying spell?" Maribell asked.

"Scrying spell."

The two entered the kitchen on quick feet and Maman hurriedly retrieved a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with water. Lianna and Leverett entered right after them. "Remus will kill us if we don't find him," Lianna moaned clutching her head and tugging at her hair. Leverett knocked her hands down out of habit from when they were children.

"Don't say that." he demand.

"Yes, please don't." a voice agreed and Maman nearly dropped her bowl in shock. Remus was slowly limping out of the basement door, blanket wrapped around his otherwise naked waist, much to the surprise of them all. After the full moon he would usually be out of commission for several hours if not a whole day. To see him up and moving was strange. What was stranger still was the bundle he carried in his arms.

"Harry!" Leverett shouted rushing over to his brother and nephew and helping the other man to a seat. Remus collapsed heavily into it, Harry still securely in his arms and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Oh no you don't!" Lianna protested.

"Tell us what happened?" Maribel frowned. Remus smiled grimly and opened his eyes.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

* * *

**That doesn't, of course, mean I'm not at least somewhat of an ass. But come on, this chapter in acceptably long and the forth posted today. I'm tired so get off my back**

…**love you though…**

**hitori**

**By the way, does this make up for at least a bit of the last few months? It had better…**


	15. Interlude: Letters 3

**Author's Note - Right, so I know I promised some of you that this would be up much sooner and I really don't have any way to explain myself. For a while I was sick, like dreadfully sick and I didn't go to school and it was horrible. Then I had spring break ( a really really short spring break might I add. Thank you the school district of Philadelphia, I hope your proud of yourselves) and then I was sick again and by the time I was back to paying attention to my lovely story here, I was feeling really guilty. **

**See, I already had this particular chapter done but hadn't started on the next and I decided that I could just leave you guys with an interlude after so long so I **_**had**_** to at **_**least**_** write the next chapter before I could even post this. You see my dilemma? And then there was writer block and it just became… a downward spiral of destruction. So instead of studying for my AP test which is steadily approaching, I decided to bless you with my presence again! So… yeah. Here you go I guess…**

**Interlude: Letters Three**

_Italic_ - Harry

**Bold** - Severus

Underlined - Poppy

* * *

_Dear Madam Poppy/ Mister Severus_

_Do you notice something different? I'm writing this letter all by myself! I still use the dicta quill but I wanted this letter to be special. Aunt Maribell is here though helping me with my spelling and some grammar. I'm sorry you have not heard from me in a long time, but I was very sick a few weeks ago, the day of Gran's party actually. She had to call a Healer. His name was healer Osric and he was really nice. He says the reason I got sick was because of my "sudden introduction to magic" and my "weak immune system" . But I'm better now and Aunt Lianna says maybe she should start teaching me magical theory. Maribell and Levi like the idea but Papa Remus didn't seem to happy about it. He says I'm too young but Lianna said it's not like we're going to blow anything up. I'm not to sure about that though._

_I made some friends at Gran's party before I got sick though. There was one who was my age and her name is Keyoshia Kupa. She's Russian and her Daddy works for tante Maribell, they came to visit. Her and Maxie got into an argument, they don't like each other much. I met another girl too, her name is Fleur Delacour and she's Maxies age. She's really sweet and very pretty. Maribell told me she's part veela but I don't know what that is really other than being some type of magical creature._

_Oh and about magical creatures, guess what! I have a secret o tell you! Papa Remus says that I can tell you. Well really when I asked he just laughed at me and said okay. But he did say that I could so hear it is- He's a werewolf! Isn't that so great? He looks really pretty as a wolf, his fur is the same color as his hair. I saw him after I found him in the basement, he says that's where he goes to transform but I don't know why, he's really nice even as a wolf and his belly was soft to sleep on. I'm so happy that I saw him! He'd told me before but I thought he was fibbing but now I believe him! But Gran says that even if I tell you, I can't go around telling everyone, so it's still a secret, okay?_

_I have to go now, I just wanted to tell you I was okay and to say I hi. Me and Gran made more brownies, I hope you like them._

_Love Harry_

… a few days later, much to the surprise of Harry and the dejection of Remus, a red envelope arrived for the man. It was accompanied by a very short note also addressed to him. Harry stared as a laughing Leverett gently pulled him from the room. He'd recognized Madam Poppy's curled letters on the red envelop and Mister Sev'rus' slightly cramped writing on the note and had to wonder what the two had sent to Remus. He frowned curiously as Madam Poppy's letter started to smoke…

Dear Harry,

How are you doing now dear? I'll admit, you did have me a little worried when you didn't write back for so long but I'm glad to know it was nothing too serious.

I have to admit, that was quite the secret you told me about Remus. I was a bit confused so I sent him a little letter a few days ago to ask him some questions, you may have noticed. I haven't gotten a reply back yet, but I'll wait. I'm confident you are not experiencing any sudden changes, if your letter's any indication but I can help but be curious. Tell your father to write me. I implore him. 

Anyway, dear, your friends sound wonderful…

**Brat,**

**I don't know what it is about you that attracts the type of trouble you seemingly do. I wrote a brief message to your wolf but as he's yet to reply, the coward, I'm left to assume that you are in good health and will not be developing a secret of your own next month. Let that mutt of yours know however, that if you do, any potions he wants to buy from me in the future, I refuse to sell. I'll give them to you maybe, but he certainly wouldn't deserve them.**

**Be that as it may, these new friends of yours sound fine enough…**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N - heehee. Did you note the heavy sarcasm in Poppy's letter? Not that Harry would understand it of course…

**EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP, I RECOMMEND READING THIS.**

Her and Sev's letters do go on, but I feel there's nothing more to be discussed at this point as nothing else has happened. Every thing I wanted to take place in the first part of this story has, so I think it's time to move on. **Harry will be **growing up from this point forward and the chapters may or may not be longer than average for me, but at any rate, you'll be getting an OC over load after the next chapter. Not all at once of course, and don't worry, you won't have to remember a bunch of new names, I just want you to see the people I dreamed up Harry meeting over the course of his childhood until he get's to Hogwarts. Which brings me to my next point…

**Harry will be going to Hogwarts**. At the time being, it's planned for when he's thirteen, but we'll see.

As a last thought, I want to say… **THANK YOU GUYS**!! I love you all for liking this story and god, do a lot of you like it. I was terribly surprised when I started getting so many wonderfully nice reviews right after my first chapter and the novelty of the situation still hasn't worn off. /grins/ so thank you!

hitori


	16. Chapter 12

**Author's Note - Whoa. What chapter are we on now? /looks idly back over all her past work/ Chapter 13? Really? That's exciting especially since there's a few interludes…**

**Well, who am I to keep the good people waiting? /grins/ Onward to lucky thirteen! (BTW, read the a/n in bold at the bottom)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Severus Snape glared down from the Head Table at the students chattering inanely in the Great Hall. He'd been working here for a few years now but he still hadn't gotten used to the sheer amount of _noise_ the little brats made.

He wasn't eating, in fact, he hadn't even touched the food in front of him; instead he was watching the brats and thinking- thinking about a particular brat. It had been a while since he'd heard from the boy, three weeks in fact, not that he cared of course but he'd grown accustomed to, over the past year, getting a letter from the green eyed imp every week. The only time he didn't receive a letter was when the child was ill, which happened often enough and despite willing himself not to be, he was a bit… concerned.

Broodingly, he sat up straighter in his seat and crossed his arms, making an imposing picture whilst he wondered what the brat had got himself into this time. Obsidian eyes glanced down the table to the school nurse. He knew the older woman hadn't received any news from the boy either as she'd been very vocal about discussing the brat's letter after the boy had encountered Lupin during the full moon.

Severus snorted quietly as he did every time the thought passed through his head. Only Harry-bloody-Potter could survive an encounter with a werewolf with nothing to show for it but an absent minded story about how nice the wolf was to those who were in on the 'secret'. The boy really was special. When Lupin had finally dug up the courage to write to both him and Pomfrey about the circumstances, he could do no more than roll his eyes at the insanity of it all. Apparently, because the wolf considered the brat his cub, he hadn't attacked. At least that was what was being assumed, as he understood it, the incident hadn't been repeated, for experimental purposes or otherwise. As it was, on the nights of the full moon, the brat was kept under strong lock and key, figuratively speaking. Severus, for once, hadn't been quite sure what to make of the situation. He proceeded to make humor of it and otherwise try to ignore it.

--

"(Papa, when are we leaving?)"

Remus jumped slightly and blinked down at the small boy at his feet. He hadn't heard the child come into the room but as always, he smiled at the sight of his son.

Harry Potter-Lupin stood before him, four-years-old, going on five in a few months, looking very different than he had when he came into Remus' custody over a year ago. Harry stood straight backed and proud though he was still rather small for his age and his green eyes shinned brightly with humor and intelligence. His skin, though it was in the middle of winter, glowed in a healthy way from months of eating well and playing vigorously. His inky black hair was highlighted a dark purple courtesy of Lianna as a 'going away present' and in his small hands he slightly clutched onto his old teddy bear which he'd hadn't let out of his sight once since they'd managed to convince him to stop sucking his thumb several weeks ago. Remus hadn't commented on it and wasn't planning to; he figured that Maurice was being used to keep his otherwise idle hands busy when he got nervous.

He felt a warm feeling inside as Harry gazed up at him with love and admiration. Though he absolutely adored the rest of his family, Remus felt a certain joy in knowing that he was still Harry's favorite person. The boy no longer had any hesitation about coming to him for anything and Remus loved the time he spent with his son.

He'd, in the last year had loved every second he spent with Harry, teaching the boy how to read and write in both English and French and assisting the rest of hid family when they made their own endeavors to teach the child and number of other things. Their life, though not quite, was all Remus had ever hoped for. Harry deserved the best and Remus would do anything to give it to him.

"(Papa?)"

Remus shook his head to clear it and smiled apologetically down at the boy. "(I'm sorry, cub, what did you say?)"

"(I asked when we were leaving.)" Harry replied patiently, his French flawless, down to the last syllable and it even held Maman's lilting accent. Being enveloped in the language for so many months had ensured that Harry understood it to it's fullest and Remus was sure he no longer even thought about it before speaking anymore.

"Ah," Remus nodded and checked his watch. "(Well I'm sure they are still at lunch now. Let's wait another hour or so before we surprise them, okay?)"

Harry nodded happily. "(I can't wait!)" he exclaimed and giggled at his own excitement. "(I haven't seen Madam Poppy and Mister Sev'rus in so long!)" Remus watched in amusement as here Harry paused and a worried look grew on his face.

"(Do you think they will recognize me?)" he asked conspiratorially. Remus laughed and bent slightly to ruffle the child's hair.

"(I'm sure they will,)" he chuckled.

Harry blushed a bit and bit back a smile as he hugged Maurice close to his chest. Remus looked fondly down at him for a moment before going back to his unpacking. They'd been back in the country for just a few days after all, he still had a lot to get in order with the house after leaving it uninhabited for just over a year. When they'd first came through the floo, in fact, Harry had had a bit of a sneezing fit from all the dust that coated just about every surface. Remus had had to sit him down and just wait until he cleared some of the dust just so the child could breath properly.

Harry was healthy enough, sure, but he'd always have a below average immune system and a slightly weak body from the damage he suffered at the Dursley's. The little incident with his magic adjusting had proved that. Though it had not had a lasting effect, it also hadn't helped any.

Harry was typically a good sport about it, knowing not to play to hard with Maxie and taking the few potions he was on, now once a week as instructed, but sometimes the childe got understandably frustrated when he easily goy hurt just running around with his friends. However, even if threw a bit of a tantrum (if you could call silently crying a tantrum, either way it broke Remus' heart) he took it in stride as long as he had something to entertain him and with the entire Lupin/Cahors family at his beck and call should he need them, the childe certainly never wanted for anything.

Remus turned his head slightly as he heard Harry start to hum as he waited. He was, after all, only four and couldn't be expected to sit quietly forever, but Remus didn't mind and continued putting the clothes he was unpacking away. He vaguely recognized the tune as something the little veela girl, Fleur, would sometimes sing. He liked the child, she'd grown on him and Harry enjoyed spending time with her as much as anyone else. Her family was a bit reclusive and didn't come around in public very often, but that was normal for those who carried magical creature blood. However, when they did decide to venture out into the world, Fleur always made point to come visit Harry, even if only a few minutes. She also wrote at least once a week and her letters where one of the things that really inspired Harry to learn how to read and write in French just as well as he spoke it so that he could read and respond to her letters by himself.

Of course, if Remus was honest with himself, the real reason he liked Fleur was because she got along splendidly with everyone. She and Maxie knew each other from the normal social gatherings and were friendly long before Harry come into the picture, but the girl also made a point of making nice with Loretta and even Keyoshia who had become a common enough presence because Maribell considered her a _proper_ playmate for Harry.

Remus smiled to himself at the thought. He could see why Mari would think that but he could also see why everyone else thought the little girl was a bit… strange. Keyoshia was growing up very much in the center of Maribell's little empire as the daughter of Mari's must…ahh, _trusted_ 'employees' and it showed.

Remus thought the child would be a wonderful dictator one day, no doubt.

But, despite her oddness, Keyo was sweet to an extent, at least to Harry, and polite enough to everyone else besides Maxie. Remus didn't know where the animosity between the two came from but it was obvious whenever both were in the same room together. But Fleur, lovely girl that she was, kept the potential bloodshed at bay with her calming presence and her nonchalance about playing with everyone.

Remus came out of his musings when the humming stopped and was replaced by giggles. He started when he realized he'd been standing there for a few minutes, with nothing in his hands as everything was already neatly put away. He turned to look at Harry to see the bright eyes glinting in amusement.

"(Are you done Papa?)" the boy asked pleasantly and Remus rolled his eyes with a smile.

"(I guess I am. Come on, cub.)"

--

Severus stayed silent as Pomfrey chattered away about any manner of things but nodded every once in a while to seem as though he was paying attention as he kept on with his task. She'd apprehended him before they'd left the great hall from lunch and for a moment he though she wanted to talk about the brat but he soon figure that her stopping him had to purely do with business.

She reminded him, none to nicely for someone who'd been a Hufflepuff in her day, that he'd had the responsibility of restocking the shelves in the hospital wing and he'd forgotten. Again.

Not wanting to hear her complaining, he'd gone to the dungeons and gathered the potions he'd promised the woman and brought them back up and proceeded to put them away the way he knew she kept them. She still managed to fill the otherwise quite and empty room with complaints but at least it was about the brats that inhabited this school and not him. He could even agree with some of her points and wasn't as frustrated as he could have been in this situation. After all, he was Severus Snape and he didn't just walk around doing chores for just anyone but even though he'd never acknowledge it, he had a grudging respect for the hospital matron.

It took a lot of patience to do what she did and even though she complained and tutted to high heavens about the little monsters that passed through her doors, she still healed them. Merlin knows he would have just let them suffer.

Her loquaciousness was cut short by a soft knock on the double doors of the wing. Pomfrey frowned and rolled her eyes as she strolled forward purposefully. Severus, smirking slightly, turned back to his task and decided to ignore whatever imbecile had managed to injure themselves this time. If only the brats knew how much Pomfrey talked about them in distaste, maybe they'd grow some brains and decide to stay away…

"Harry!"

Despite himself, at Pomfrey's loud and surprised exclamation, Severus' head snapped around to look at the door. Much to his astonishment (though one would never know it as he kept his blank mask carefully in place) he saw Remus Lupin standing in the doorway of the Infirmary, smiling down at a scene that was even ore surprising which was Pomfrey on her knees hugging the life out of a giggling, dark haired little boy that mysteriously resembled the Potter brat.

Severus stood slowly from where he had been kneeling himself to place bottled Potions on a lower shelf and his gaze was met with amused amber eyes tinted with blue.

"Hello, Severus." the man said cheerfully and grinned a bit at him. "I'd wondered where you were, we stopped by your quarters first and when we didn't get an answer at the door, Harry became a bit concerned."

Severus blinked. Harry? So the child Pomfrey had finally stopped suffocating was Potter…

"Mister Sev'rus!" a jovial and childish voice called and he suddenly found himself bending to intercept the little blur that had suddenly ran towards him. Before he'd even realized what he'd done, he'd straitened up and had his arms full of a cheery four-year-old. "Mister Sev'rus!" the boy cried again and then he started to spout off rapidly in what Severus recognized as French.

Severus found himself staring at the childe who was grinning widely at him and gesturing wildly with his arms. It actually went on for several moments before Lupin's amused voice broke in.

"Now Harry, don't you think that now that we're here we should be using the vernacular?"

"Huh?" the boy turned his head to his adoptive father and Severus could practically see the wheels turning in the little black haired… tinted with… purple? head as he tried to distinguish the meaning of the word. "Oh!" the boy finally said and blushed a soft pink. His voice lowered significantly and he bit his lip in an embarrassed half grin.

"Sorry Papa," he then looked back up at Severus. "Hello Mister Sev'rus. I'm very happy to see you again." he said softly and politely and with slightly accented English.

"Potter." Severus stated simply, mostly because he lacked anything else to say as surprise was still weighing heavily on him. The boy just grinned happily at him though and it was then that Severus noticed why the boys face was so close to his own and hastened to put the child down. The boy didn't seem to mind though as he trotted back over to Lupin and held out his arms to be picked up by the man who obliged to the silent request easily.

When Lupin had settled the boy on his hip with well practiced ease they both smiled back at Severus and Pomfrey. "Sorry to surprise you both like this," Lupin said and actually managed to sound apologetic despite his twitching lips and the boy's giggles. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Nonsense!" Pomfrey protested instantly and Severus saw that she herself was grinning madly and his eyes were teary though she did not openly cry. "This was a wonderful surprise, right Severus?"

The man didn't get a chance to reply, not that he was planning to, as the woman kept talking. "Oh, Harry dear. It's so good to see you. Look how you've grown!"

The boy grinned back at her shyly. "It's good to see you too, Madam Poppy. I really did miss you and even though we got back a few days ago we had to wait a while to come and visit because we had to clean up our house. It was so dusty!" Here the boy giggled and held closer to his chest something Severus had just noticed was in his hands. It was the blasted bear the boy used to carry around… he would have thought Lupin would have gotten rid of it by now…

"It's quite alright dear, I understand. Have you eaten?" The child shook his head still smiling as Pomfrey tutted. "Well then, that won't do. Would you like to get something from the kitchens?"

The boy looked eagerly at Lupin who raised his eyes to the ceiling before lowering them and gazing into green eyes affectionately. "I suppose…" he murmured and lowered the child to the ground who promptly went to Pomfrey and grabbed her waiting hand.

"We'll be back in a while," the Matron told them absently, already her attention was almost entirely focused on the small boy.

"Alright," Lupin agreed amicably as he watched them both leave talking to each other with barely concealed excitement. Severus watched as the boy turned wide and glowing eyes back to him and waved happily with the hand that was holding his bear.

"Don't worry," Lupin said as the pair passed through the doors on their way to the kitchens. "He'll want to talk your ear off later. Poppy just gets the pleasure of being worn out first."

Severus started for a moment at the man before raising a sardonic eyebrow and returning back to his previous activity of putting away potions. He heard Lupin laugh slightly behind him and then the mans footsteps coming closer. Lupin stopped next to him for a moment and Severus could feel the mans eyes on his back before said man bent down, gathered a few potion and started to help. Severus was about ready to protest when he remembered that Lupin had been rather good at potions himself back when they were at school and combine that with the amount of time he spent in the hospital wing back then too, he probably knew where the potions went better than Pomfrey herself.

"How are you Severus?" Lupin asked pleasantly and Severus sneered a bit at him but Lupin remained unaffected.

"I was better before I knew you and the brat were back in the country."

Lupin laughed again. "Yes, well, this wasn't an impromptu trip, let me assure you." The man said smiling. "I'd only been planning to stay in France for a year or so and I did. My sister was significantly outraged when she found out too. She kidnapped Harry for a day and a half as, well, as punishment for me I suppose. Harry rather thought the whole thing was funny."

"Hilarious." Severus deadpanned.

"He had lots of fun, though." Lupin continued as though he had not spoken but his voice was softer now and saturated with fondness. "He adores my- his family. I'm glad. And he made quite a few friends which is about all I can ask for. He's grown and doing much better health wise. He's still his potions though, but they're down to once a week which is better than nothing and he's happy and safe."

Severus looked up at Lupin who was smiling softly as he put potions away, hardly glancing at them as he did so but placing them all in the right spot regardless.

"I think though… I want to take him to places. Let him see the world. Maman did that with us before I started school here but every summer we would go places. Mostly Italy, but other places too. She has contacts everywhere. I'm sure I can find someplace Harry would like to go and have fun. I'm sure we'll be traveling back and forth between here and France often enough at the very least. We have a home in both places after all, and he has people he loves here, who he wouldn't want to leave behind."

Severus saw Lupin glance at him and fought with himself to withhold a sigh.

"Don't get sentimental on me now, Lupin." The dark haired man muttered and after the werewolf chuckled a bit they continued to work in silence for another half hour before all the potions were put away neatly and in proper order.

"Well," Lupin said straitening up. "I should go find Harry and Poppy. Should I… I mean, would you like me to bring him by to see you later, before we leave?"

Severus stood to and with a wave of his wand banished the crates the potions had been in and turned to stare darkly at Lupin. They held each others gaze for a few minutes before Severus sighed and gave the impression of shrugging without actually doing so. "You may as well, Lupin," he said whilst walking away. "I doubt the brat will go peacefully with you if you don't."

He opened the door to the hospital wing and slipped out fully prepared to go back to his quarters and child proof it as much as he could.

He also pointedly ignored the amused grin on the wolf's face.

--

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Mister Sev'rus didn't protest to them staying for dinner. Madam Poppy had work to do back in the hospital wing but he and Remus were staying to eat in the other man's rooms and Harry was excited. He'd missed his older friends dearly and having lunch with Madam Poppy and now dinner with Sev'rus was a lot more fun then sitting around the house while Remus fought an epic battle against dust bunnies and spiders to make their home livable again.

He'd heard the man more the once grumbling about how he should be asking someone could he borrow a house elf.

Harry thought it was funny that his father was so against just calling his mother to ask for some lesser known house hold spells that would speed up the process but Remus was adamant about the fact that if he called Gran she'd storm down there, clean the house and then try to drag them back to France.

Harry smiled a bit sadly to himself as he sat listening to his Papa's and Mister Sev'rus' conversation and picked over the food on his plate. He'd missed Gran's house and all the noise that came from every corner of the place when the whole family was there. Lianna's room would be shaking with small explosions as she experimented with new potions or she would be having a loud conversation with Leverett through the house, usually in Latin and more than likely blatantly insulting Maribell who would either be asleep if it was before noon or in the kitchen sipping from a mug and ignoring the talk about her.

Gran would be flitting around the kitchen cooking or baking this and that and holding a mostly one sided conversation with Maribell while he and Remus would be sitting in the living room, either playing or studying one thing or another, whatever struck Harry's fancy that day. They group would move about during the course of the day, Harry often ending up with Lianna or Levi, playing some game or pulling a prank or on the days when his friends would visit he'd be outside in the vast back yard with them playing under Maribell's watchful eyes.

It was always something going on and Harry had gotten used to the fast paced life he was living and it was a bit hard to readjust to it being just him and his Papa again. It wasn't bad, he loved Remus more than anything, it was just different. Quite.

"Cub, are you okay?"

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw his Papa's concerned face. "I'm alright. Madam Poppy just gave me a big lunch." he told the man and Remus smiled lovingly at him as he always did and Harry smiled back at both him and Mister Sev'rus.

What was he complaining about? He would see his family again soon he was sure, they'd promised after all, and right now he could just enjoy having his Papa to himself for a while.

--

Promised. Right. More like threatened poor Remus.

* * *

Author's Note - This chapter was brought to you by Ham and Cheese HotPockets and Cranberry juice- Where real inspiration comes from!

Right, anyway, I 'm sadly just giving you guys these two chapters for now, **But I want to think you all for your outstanding, undying support. I won't promise to update soon, but I do promise to update**.

Stuff's moving fast in my life now. I have exams coming up in the next month or so… AP testing and Finals because I'm a senior and all my teachers are on my back. I do have good news though. **I'll be going to UMBC this coming fall (that's the University of Maryland- Baltimore County) as a freshman**! God, has it really almost been four years since high school started…? Ah well. The not so good news is that I can imagine that in the near future things will be getting rather hectic… so… don't give up on me yet! I'm insistent if anything and I will finish this story! Eventually! Even if it happens when I'm like thirty-five with three kids and a dead end job, I will finish!

But back to more important things then me whining. I haven't even started writing the coming chapters yet but **like I said, the time line at least will be moving faster a bit before Harry starts Hogwarts**. As it is, I anticipate some people being a bit ticked off about me skipping over the last year or so of Harry's life, so **I'll make you a proposition: you tell me what characters you want, children or adults or both, and I'll post one-shots. Not only will it build my profile up, but it'll make me less guilty about my chronic lack of updates for this story. This way I can start and finish something relatively easily while adding more depth to my characters. Really, this is something I want to do if you guys are all for it. Let me know, 'kay.**

As always, feel free to correct anything and comment. this chapter has hardly been edited. I'm loving the review love, so love me up some more my lovelies! (whoa, that was a weird sentence…)

Love you all,

hitori


	17. Chapter 13

14

**Author's Note **

**Oh. My God. I am soooo sorry! I did not mean for it to take this long for me to update. So I confess, for the first month and a half or so I was just slaking going 'oh no, I'll just write it later' but after that my laptop broke! I gad no idea what had happened. I put it on hibernate and went to my friends graduation party and when I came back it just wouldn't come on. I was terrified. It took me a while to dig up the money to even have it looked at and then they said it was a problem with the motherboard (which apparently is a hell of expensive to replace/fix) but then, by some god send, they had another technician look at it and hallelujah! Here I am, 150 dollars poorer than I was, but with everything safe and sound!**

**But, in other news, guess what? I graduated! I start college in a matter of weeks! Yay me!**

Holy crap! Do you know what I realized exactly after I posted the last chapter? I have over 200 reviews! I was so shocked and happy I gasped allowed and started chanting 'yes yes yes!' which in turn made my business tech. teacher stare at me very oddly. But anyway, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU'VE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'M LOVING YOU ALL!

Also, something funny happened when I was going through those reviews. Sometimes I go to the profiles of some of you to check out some of the things you write or like or to see if I'm addressing you by the right gender… Well, I was looking at someone's favorite stories list and I got really excited when I read this cool looking one about Harry and Remus. Then I realized I was looking at my own story.

/grins/ I was by myself but still felt rather embarrassed and more than a bit obnoxious.

ANYWAY… on to chapter, what is this? 14? Yeah, 14.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"No, Gran… Yes, Gran…No, he's alright. He's upstairs if you want to talk to him….Oh? Okay… No, I spent the night at Hogwarts with Mister Sev'rus… No… No. But he remembered to lock the door, so I wouldn't have been able to get in anyway… Yes, he's been doing it… Well, that's what he told me…"

Remus walked into the kitchen and paused when he spotted Harry, dressed for the day and sitting on the counter with Maurice in his arms and with their newly acquired cordless phone cradled between his shoulder and his ear. After a moment of just standing there, Harry noticed him and the boy broke into a smile at the sight of him. Remus smiled back wondering idly how the boy had gotten up there as the counter was much bigger than he was…

"No, Gran." the boy said suddenly and he lifted his eyes to the ceiling and smiled fondly. "No, but you can ask him, he just walked in…okay… Yes, I love you too… Alright. I will. Tell aunt Lianna and Uncle Levi I said 'hi'… No, I talked to her earlier…Uh-huh… Okay…Bye."

Laughing lightly Harry replaced the phone on the receiver and looked up at Remus, eyes glinting brightly. "Good morning, Papa." the boy greeted cheerfully and Remus smiled back amusedly.

"Hello cub. How long have you been up?"

"Almost two hours," Harry shrugged. "(Aunt Mari called, the telephone woke me up.)" the boy continued switching abruptly to French. Remus felt amusement buzz in the back of his mind as he did so.

"(After I talked to her I got dressed and Gran called. She wanted to know how we were doing after the other day.)" Remus nodded in understanding. They'd only been back in England for a month, and it was his first full moon after their return. It was understandable that Maman would be concerned about how he was and where Harry had stayed.

"What did your Aunt Mari want?" Remus asked in English. He was glad that Harry was fluent in French and would never tell the boy not to speak it, but he also wanted him to get into the habit of speaking English again, if only for Poppy and Severus sake. Both had been a bit bewildered, though Severus would never say so, when, at Hogwarts, every time Harry opened his mouth his first several sentences would be it French until he realized his lapse into the foreign language and start again, embarrassed but in English.

"(She just wanted to know if you'd bitten anyone so she'd have new minions for her… err, army? Yes, army. Papa? Does aunt Mari really have an army?)"

"No cub, she does not. I'm sure she was only just teasing." Remus replied with a roll of his eyes. Would the woman never stop?

Harry hummed his displeasure at being fooled but a smile still graced his face as he watched Remus cross the kitchen and begin to rummage through the cupboards for coffee. It was well after ten, but he still needed the caffeine to wake up properly. "(What are we doing today, Papa?)"

Remus hummed to himself in thought. Since they'd been back he'd tried to keep Harry as occupied as possible. After the last year or so of constantly having people around he thought it would be a bit odd to suddenly leave the child to his own devices, he would be utterly bored. So far Remus had taken him to the zoo, several parks and out to the movies and on the days they didn't venture outside Remus had found activities to do around the house which mostly consisted of crafts but Harry enjoyed it. Today though he didn't really have anything planned. He was still a bit worn from the full moon and hadn't had the chance to think much on it.

"How about we… plan."

"Plan?" Harry repeated back curiously and cocking his head to the side. Remus smiled as he prepared his coffee.

"Well yes. I did promise you that if you wanted I'd take you some where. Maman and I though that Italy would be nice."

"You want to take me to Italy?" Harry blinked. "I thought you meant… I don't know… to the beach or something."

"We could go to the beach." Remus shrugged. "But I think that should wait until it's a bit warmer, don't you?" Harry smiled bemusedly.

"(Papa says that we're going to Italy!)"

Severus stared violently and almost dropped the text he'd been reading at the sound of the cheerful voice. He turned sharply and saw the green eyed imp standing directly behind his arm chair grinning from ear to ear. Lupin stood a bit behind him covering his mouth and trying in vain to keep from laughing.

"Didn't I just get rid of you?" Severus deadpanned ignoring the boys little announcement but Harry just giggled and grasped his right arm which was well within the boy's reach.

"That was a whole four days ago," the boy tutted, this time in English, in a reprimanding manner that had Severus narrowing his eyes. "I asked Papa to bring me back because I wanted to talk to you and not through a letter and Papa says I'm too young to use the floo for long conversations."

"So you break into my room to disturb my peace?" Severus raised an eyebrow and was mildly amused when the boy rolled his eyes.

"I would hardly call it breaking in, Severus." Lupin said speaking for the first time. "We did have the password after all."

"Yes, wolf, and how did you come across that by the way?"

"Professor Dumbledore told us," the boy answered for his guardian cheerfully. "He gave me candy too! Would you like a Lemon Drop?" At this Lupin snorted and Severus grimaced.

"I'll have to decline."

Harry shrugged and pulled one of the little yellow candies out of his pocket and popped in his mouth, making a face at the taste but sucking on the treat just the same. "All right then," Lupin suddenly said clapping his hands together. "I'll leave you two to it."

"What? Lupin!" Severus exclaimed standing up and effectively knocking Harry's hand form his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have shopping to do," Lupin shrugged and smirked. "Harry insisted he'd rather stay and talk to you then trial after me as I looked around. He has a few books and Maurice in his bag, okay?" It was then that Severus noticed that the brat at his feet did in fact have a knapsack on his back.

"I'll be back in a while." Lupin continued and turned toward the door.

"You can't leave him here!" Severus protested feeling more than a little indignant. Lupin looked curiously over his shoulder.

"I'll be back," he repeated with a smile and winked at the brat before slipping out the portrait hole.

"Lupin!" Severus called angrily after him and stormed to the door, flinging it open so he could drag the man back down the hallway and demand that he take the brat with him… only to find the hall outside his door completely empty.

Severus scowled. The coward. He must have ran.

With an aggravated sigh he slammed the door closed again and turned back to his living room, intent on going back to his book an ignoring the boy for however long he was going to be there only to find his text was not on the floor where he'd dropped it when he stood up and his seat occupied. The brat had settled himself in Severus' seat and had pulled the large text into his lap. He was staring intently at the cover and his lips moved silently as he read the title.

"Mister Sev'rus? What's… Abstruse Potions for Brewing Virtuosos?"

Severus pressed his lips and could feel a headache developing. Well, as long as the boy was here he may as well learn something.

Over the next several days, Harry spent many hours with Severus as Remus prepared for their not so impromptu trip. He shopped for clothes and necessities that would be appropriate for whatever climate they ended up in. Yes, they were heading to Italy first but Remus had no doubt that they would travel much farther than that in the coming months.

He also gathered smaller, more travel appropriate games for Harry to play with as he'd decided, after much debate with Maman, that they would be traveling the muggle way for at least most of their journey. He'd argued with her for hours about the fact before there was an explosion on the other end of the phone line. Maman had immediately started snapping at Lianna in French talking about how she'd _told_ her not to make that potion before promptly telling Remus she loved him, to give her love to Harry and hanging up. They'd spoken since but Maman hadn't brought up Remus' choice of travel plans again as she was still seething with Lianna about the destruction of one of her second floor bathrooms.

Remus had also conversed with Leverette a few times a week to get a housing situation worked out. Levi had contacts all over the world (as did Mari actually but he was weary to trust anyone who was an acquaintance of his sister) and so had little trouble working out arrangements for where he and Harry were going to say. For when they first arrived it was decided that Harry and Remus would just stay in one of Levi's houses. He and Maribell both owned quite a few in the city as the properties were left to them by their late father. Typically they rented them out, having no other use for them, but there was one that Levi frequented enough in the heart of Rome that he thought would be nice for both Remus and Harry.

Remus sighed as he lay down the papers he'd been reading over on the table in front of him.. A glance showed him Harry, still sitting at his side, concentrating immensely on a drawing he was making. Remus didn't bother to ask, more than likely it was for Severus. The boy held a certain fondness for the man that Remus couldn't explain much to Severus' chagrin.

He glanced back down at the papers, everything seemed to be in order, there was no reason for anything to go amiss. Due to the muggle travel methods they were taking, Harry actually needed a passport and all the documentation that, while easily enough forged through magic, Remus had decided to do the legal way. The boy currently way a legal _magical _citizen of both Britian and France but in the muggle world he was still under the British empire and so needed documentation to leave least they stay in the magical world the whole time they traveled.

Remus smiled at his son when green eyes looked up at him. "Papa, I'm tired." the boy told him and Remus chuckled.

"Then I think it's time for bed, yes?"

Harry smiled sweetly, the tiredness evident in his eyes and lifted his arms in a 'carry me' gesture. Remus out right laughed at that but obliged the boy and picked him up. Harry had grown so much over the last year and a half or so they'd spent together (a/n - that's a guesstimate, I've totally forgot my timeline and have to find where I stashed it). While still terribly shy, he'd relaxed completely in Remus' presence as well as the presences of those he considered close, that included Severus, Poppy and his friends. He spoke up and pouted and laughed and fussed and generally acted like the four-year-old he was. A very, _very_ well behaved four-year old, but a four-year-old nonetheless.

Bedding the tired boy down took mere minutes and Harry was tucked in in what seemed like no time at all. "Love you, Papa." Harry whispered and belatedly placed his thumb in his mouth and pulled Maurice the bear toward. Remus smiled amusedly at both gestures he'd yet to be broken of and kissed his son on the forehead. "Love you too, cub. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Sort of a lack luster ending and yes, I know it's short but it is and update and honestly, was always sort of meant to be a filler chapter. BUT! I have something incredible! A TEASER! For one of the upcoming chapters (not sure which but soon). Don't have to read if you don't want. You're not missing anything.**

**Check it out!**

Harry looked around with a frown. He was not going to cry. So he was a bit… lost. In the middle of the woods… in a foreign country… in the middle of winter. That was nothing to cry over. He was sure Remus would notice him gone soon and be on his way to find him and then they'd go back to their hotel and everything would be fine…

Harry sighed.

Slowly he sat down a patch of moss that looked the least snow covered and pulled his coat tighter around him. He was suddenly glad Remus insisted he wear so many layers today.

For several minutes he just sat and after a while he started to hum to break the defining silence of the woods. But soon he grew tired and try as he might to keep his eyes open, the warm snuggly feeling of his coat was getting to him and he just wanted to sleep…

"Who are you?" Harry jumped violently, his eyes he hadn't realized he closed shooting open and looking around wildly. "Up here." the voice called and his eyes traveled immediately upward and widened when they landed on a child. Light grey eyes stared curiously down at him from under a messy blond fringe. A queer look crossed the other child's face before they launched themselves off of the branch they'd been sitting on and landed in a crouch next Harry making the boy gape.

The other child straitened themselves and stared down at Harry, not in an unfriendly way but certainly not welcoming either. Harry frowned as he looked over the child. He couldn't tell whether or not they were a girl or a boy but they were defiantly older, or appeared to be. "Who are you?" they repeated again and out of habit, even after a year, Harry replied "Je m'appelle Harry."

The grey eyes widened significantly and a small smile crossed chapped lips. "Oh," The child said. "Nice to meet you. Mon nom est Skylar Martin-Lee. Pourquoi êtes vous ici?"

**This takes place about a year after the current story line, it'll come to pass in a couple of chapters. **

**In other news, ****I'LL SAY THIS ONCE AGAIN****: If you'd like to see more of Harry's childhood, I'm planning on making a series of oneshots dedicated to just that. You tell me what characters you want, children or adults or both (and feel free to be creative if you have a plot bunny in mind), and I'll post one-shots. Not only will it build my profile up, but it'll make me less guilty about my chronic lack of updates for this story. This way I can start and finish something relatively easily while adding more depth to my characters. Really, this is something I want to do if you guys are all for it. Let me know, 'kay? **

**I have one person interested so far (two if I take a suggestion from a review a bit out of context) and while I don't have it together yet, I'm working on it.**

**Love you all, hitori.**


	18. Chapter 14

15

**Author's Note - Whoa. It's, uh, been a while, huh? /winces/ My most sincerest apologies my darlin's . I don't really have an acceptable reason nor excuse and… /shakes head/ I'm sorry. Really really sorry. I mean, it's disgraceful, it's been forever and I hope that I haven't been abandoned by once loyal readers cause… a lot of these new people I've been put on alert for don't review /sheepish grin/.**

**Look on the bright side. It's only been, err, about three months? That's certainly not the longest I've kept you all waiting. I think. Hehe. Umm…**

Let's just… move on, okay? Pretend that was a bad nightmare…

So anyway!

You want to know what I think is funny? That even though Harry is like, four, people are already thinking about who he may or may not be paired with. I mean, so am I, but I'm the author. You guys are amusing /smiles/. As it is, **I'm not sure who little Harry will be paired with eventually **(I just know he's going to have a crush when he gets to Hogwarts /wink wink/), **apparently there's a bit of debate whether or not this will be slash and I'm thinking about putting up a poll**. For Remus, well, I already pretty much had that thought out, not that it will be anytime soon or particularly in-depth.

**About this chapter… **Okay! I confess! I'm a fraud! I know nothing about other countries! I'm a uncultured American swine who's only information comes from a quick google search. I didn't go on my high school spring break trip to Rome the year before last and all I know about the place is that they sell really cool postcards with pictures of fountains on them (did I ever say 'thank you Romey' for that?)! I'm sorry! So any inaccurate information in here… well, heh, my bad?

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Harry grinned widely at the city below him. From the balcony he could see the people walking pass and riding on the little motorized bikes Remus had pointed out when they arrived late last night to the Italian city. There was a pleasant hum in the air of talk and laughter and Harry could hardly wait to go out and see the sights. He'd never been anywhere besides his and Remus' home in England, Hogwarts which was in Scotland and Gran's house in France. While that was certainly more than he'd ever expected while living with the Dursley's this was Rome! It was entirely different from being home, visiting Madam Poppy and Mister Severus or staying with gran. This was just him and Remus in a foreign country with no other friends or family around them. Uncle Levi said that they were going to be two men, out in the world with only the clothes on their backs to defend them from the harsh elements! Of course he was exaggerating and had been promptly swatted by Maribell on the back of the head, but still. It was an exciting adventure and Harry couldn't wait to explore.

"Already up cub?"

Harry turned from his place on the balcony to look back into the room he and Remus were sharing. The man gazed blurry eyed at him from the bed. They were staying in one of uncle Levi's flats here and though there was plenty of space, when they'd gotten in last night Remy had been so tired he only had the energy to fix up one of the rooms so he and Harry had shared a bed.

Harry nodded happily and ran back into the room where he made a running jump for the bed so he could pounce on his sleepy father. He giggled wildly when Remus caught him easily and proceeded to tickle him. "Going to attack me were you?" Remus asked playfully, his voice still deep from sleep but his eyes alight with humor.

"N-no!" Harry laughed and after a few more moment of torment, was released from the wriggling fingers. "Wh-what are we- going to- do today?" Harry gasped out and Remus smiled and shrugged.

"I thought we could just get use to the neighborhood. We'll walk around, go in a couple of shops. I've been here to visit Levi before, I'm sure that there are a few you'll really like."

"That sounds like fun!" Harry exclaimed and Remus ruffled his hair in amusement. He still marveled at how open Harry had become since he'd taken the little boy in.

"That it does, but how about we get all washed and dressed first. I'm afraid you smell a bit like the airport, cub." Remus laughed when Harry pouted at his comment but without a word of protest the boy got obediently off the bed to go get his back pack which had his toiletries and a change of clothes. Remus watched him a bit sadly. Well, some things never changed.

(O)(O)(O)

Remus looked curiously around the flat as Harry took his bath. After making sure the little boy would be fine, he decided to see how much damage had been done since last he visited. You could never be sure with Levi. But the five bedroom penthouse apartment was just as nice and obnoxiously large as it was when he'd last been here when he was 15 and Levi 19 and going through his 'Roman phase'.

The furniture and walls were impeccable though mostly white with the large entry way and partially carpeted floors making it look very homey. The view from the front window had, much like the balcony, was lovely too with it looking right down on Piazza Venezia (1). Remus smiled slightly. At least his brother had good taste. He was sure Harry would like it here for however long they stayed, the plan was a month but one never knew. The culture that could be found here was something Maman never tired of and she wanted her grandson to know it. She was of course an upstanding Frenchwoman but _sa Italie _would always have her heart. It was where she'd met her first husband after all. She always said "Sa Italie, pas chez elle, mais son cœur." (2)

Remus paused in his examination of the apartment at that thought and sighed moving over towards the table by the door where he had spotted the phone when they'd first arrived last night. He should give Maman a call to let her know they arrived safely or risk the wrath of her descending upon him. Because he decided to sleep last night he was already several hours late and she was sure to be in a right state. Maybe she'd take pity if he told her how happy Harry was?

(O)(O)(O)

Harry couldn't help but gape at the sheer size of all the buildings around him. Besides Hogwarts they were by far the biggest structures he'd ever seen and _they_ weren't built by magic. He ignored Remus' amused gaze as he dragged the man by the hand through the biggest winding streets he'd ever seen trying to get a look at everything. "Harry, slow down, cub. We'll be here for a while, you'll get a chance to see everything."

"But Papa! We have to see everything!" Harry insisted and with a chuckle Remus tugged the little boy to a halt and kneeled down in front of him.

"How about this, we go find somewhere appropriate to have breakfast and then I'll take you to a museum nearby that Levi mentioned?" Remus grinned when Harry's eyes widened at the prospect.

"Really Papa? I've never been to a museum before."

"Of course," Remus chucked as he stood. "Now lets go find somewhere to eat, I'm starving and you haven't eaten since yesterday and that was airport chain restaurant food, something I'm sure your Gran would be horrified to hear if she ever found out." Harry giggled and they started walking again at a much more leisurely pace with him following Remus this time.

"Can we maybe find a place where the menu is Italian?" Harry asked almost shyly. "Gran says I can work on my reading while I'm here and it'll be easier because people are always speaking it around me. I only know how to say a few things from her and I can hardly read Italian at all."

"Don't worry," Remus smiled at his sons determination to learn, Severus would be proud. "I doubt finding something written in Italian will be hard." The little raven haired child blushed at that but smield sweetly nonetheless as they wandered the somewhat crowded streets. While feeling a bit nervous with so many people around Harry was definitely better than he would have been had Remus taken him on this trip a year ago. The childe was still at times painfully shy and insecure but he was beyond comfortable with Remus and had faith that the man would keep him safe regardless of what environment they were in.

It didn't take long for them to find what Remus deemed a suitable place and Harry promptly agreed when he didn't spot a single English word in sight. The café they'd came upon was simple in looks and called 'Paola' which Remus found instantly endearing as he took it to mean that it was named after someone. When they entered it was to find it about half full with young people or people like themselves, an adult with a child or children, and a very colorful menu on a board up on the wall behind the counter.

Remus and Harry sat at a table towards the more quite side of the room and only had to wait a moment or so before a cheerful girl swept over and started speaking rapidly in Italian. Harry blinked but listened intently at the fluent exchange the girl and Remus had. She seemed amused for a moment before she turned to look at him.

"Ciao," she said happily. "Tuo padre dice che sono imparando l'italiano?" she continued in a slower manner than she had with Remus and Harry quickly brought forth the few words and phrases he knew and easily matched it to what she'd said as her sentence had been simple enough.

"Sì, signora," he said carefully and with a nod. "Ma io non sono molto brava."

The girl grinned widely at him. "Nonsenso," she said with a firm shake of her head. "Nonscence," she repeated in lightly accented English to which Harry looked at her in surprise. "You're accent is wonderful, piccolo." She winked conspiratorially at him before she turned to Remus and they started up once again. Harry stayed silent watching them though inside he was beaming. Gran had said his accent was good to but she was Gran so she was biased. It made him very happy that he could draw such a compliment from a real Italian woman and settled back happily to see what things he recognized on the menu as the girl wrote down whatever it was Remus had ordered from them. She left and came back only a few minutes later carrying a tray balanced expertly in her hands. With a smile she placed a croissants and a dish of fresh diced fruit on the table along with a glass or orange juice in front of Harry and what the boy assumed was coffee in front of Remus.

"Grazie," both Harry and Remus thanked her and with a wide smile she moved to help some others who had just come in. Harry guessed that because of the cool weather outside that many people wanted to eat inside the pleasant warmth rather than at the pretty tables outside.

Remus watched curiously as Harry examined his breakfast but the boy voiced no complaints about the unusual morning meal for him and bit into on of the croissants, a bright smile crossing his face as he tasted it and continued to eat heartily. Remus smiled behind his mug of his exceptionally strong cappuccino that if Maman wasn't his, well, maman, he didn't think he would be able to drink, glad that his son was embracing these small differences and hoped he would continue to do so.

(O)(O)(O)

The day passed in a more pleasant way than Remus had expected. Much to his chagrin he realized the museum that Leverett had recommended was the National Museum of Venezia Palace, a wonderful place he remembered from his own teenage years when visiting with maman but not somewhere he really thought would be interesting for Harry. But, as he should have known, Harry was interested in everything and was excited at the prospect of going to his first ever museum and was even more so when he learned it was famous so they'd went and had a most spectacular time if Remus did say so himself. He spent most of it letting Harry drag him around to whatever he was curious about and the child didn't disappoint by coming across some very interesting things to which Remus read the descriptions and histories out loud and in English.

Harry listened intently to everything Remus said carefully read along with Remus memorizing the Italian words so that he could become familiar with how they sounded and were spelled. The left in the late afternoon and lunch was purchased from a curious truck that was parked on the side of the street. Remus told the bemused boy that they were what were typically called street vendors and they made whatever it was they served right there on the spot. Harry never seen something like that even though Remus said it was common enough in most places but he went with it with nothing more than a shrug and ate the hotdog Remus purchased for him happily. Remus also purchased him something called a Gelato which he said would be for after dinner.

As the walked back to uncle Leverett's house Harry couldn't stop smiling. This was the most amazing day he'd ever had and he'd had a lot of amazing days between playing with Remus, studying with Maribell, cooking with Gran, going to work with Levi and going shopping with Lianna. Not to mention all the times he'd been allowed to play with his friends, something the Dursley's would have never condoned. Today almost topped it all!

Remus glanced down at the smiling boy who clutched his hand and felt more warmth than usual spread through him. He was glad that Harry had had such a great day and he'd had fun too, just being with his son was enough to make him happy of course but he hadn't been back to Italy in so long it was just amazing to see the place again. Being able to be with Harry during the boy's first experience with the beautiful country just made it all the better.

"Papa?" Harry asked suddenly and Remus concentrated on the here and now. "Yes cub?" he answered pleasantly. "I'm sleepy," the boy admitted. "Can we go home for a bit?" "We're heading back now," Remus smiled. "You can take a nap and I'll finish unpacking and plan out something fun for us to do tomorrow." "Okay Papa!" Harry agreed and they continued on their way in silence until they reached the flat.

The walk was short and quite and once inside Remus helped Harry shed his outer clothes and made sure the boy was comfortable in the bed before leaving him to nap. Remus couldn't help but grin at the way Harry's eyes closed immediately upon his head touching the pillow. The poor childe must have been to excited or nervous to sleep much last night.

Remus shook off the sleepy feeling he himself was experiencing and eyed their bags distastefully. As the responsible adult he was he didn't have the luxury of taking naps anymore. Sometimes he really hated that.

He gathered Harry's things and proceeded back into the hall to have a look around. The place had five bedrooms, though one had been converted into an office (for what Remus didn't know, it wasn't like Levi did a lot of work when he was home, much less abroad),and it was up to him to find pick one for his son that he was sure Harry would like. The one across the hall was quickly deemed too small and the one next to that had an odd smell to it. Remus frowned at the scent that he couldn't place but shrugged it off- with Levi one could never know. That left the bedroom at the opposite end of the hall from Remus. Not ideal considering Harry's ever present weariness of being too far away from Remus but it had the same beautiful view of the streets outside as Remus' did and that would have to compensate.

Slowly due to slight fatigue Remus unpacked Harry's clothes, refolding them and putting them away neatly in the dresser. Like the rest of the flat, Remus had to admit that it was nicely decorated and had to wonder if Levi had been the one to decorate it. His brother, though the hotshot ministry ladder climber he was, was by no means as coordinated as he would like to think. Remus had slight suspicion that it wasn't until well into his teen years that Maman had even stopped laying out clothes for him and _that _was only because the woman refused to go back into the pigsty Leverett called a room. No, the place had probably came pre-decorated.

After Harry's clothes went the boys few personal items he brought with him which, of course, consisted of Maurice and what was left of the stationary set Poppy had given him what seemed like ages ago. Along with those were a few of the child's favorite books and small toys Remus had prompted him to bring so he wouldn't be board out of his mind when they were spending quite nights inside.

Satisfied that at the very least Harry would be able to find all his things easily enough Remus went back into his bedroom where the raven haired boy was still sleeping. Once again he began to unpack though much more quietly this time so as not to wake his son. His things went into their proper place quickly and with one last tempted glance at the sinfully comfortable bed he left the room. It was still early evening but he figured it would be a good idea to start on dinner.

He spent several mildly irritating minute looking through the cupboards and while pleased that Levi had taken the time out to have the place fully stocked for them, he hadn't bothered to get a very large verity of cooking utensil's. Not that Remus should have been surprised, the other man practically lived off take out when not living with Maman. He knew how to cook some, yes, but much like Maribell believed such work was better left to others (he hadn't used the word minions but Remus was sure that's what he meant).

After pulling out what he had to work with, Remus decided to prepare one of the few Italian dishes he knew; he may as well let Harry experience all of the culture. It took only a moment to decide on Boiled Fish, Pesce Lesso. It was easy enough and wouldn't take too long. He himself wasn't all that fond of fish but Maman had made enough times during his childhood that he was confident he could remake the recipe with having to reference any directions.

The next hour passed in relative silence, the only noise being made was of Remus preparing the main dish and then putting a preservation charm on the strained broth, he would use that maybe tomorrow to prepare a Lenten cabbage broth. By the time he was finished it was growing dark outside and he was able to hear the distinct noises of Harry moving around in the other room as he got himself up from his peaceful nap.

The boy appeared in the kitchen almost ten minutes later as Remus was setting out the table looking like he'd washed his face if his slightly damp, flushed cheeks was any indication. "It smells good, papa," the boy smiled in praise and Remus winked. "I bet you it taste even better," he whispered conspiratorially making Harry giggle.

That night as they sat down to dinner, though they were in a different place far away from what Harry had come to know as home, Harry felt very pleased, happy and content, to be able to be there with Remus.

* * *

**It's short. Really, **_**really**_**, **_**really**_** painfully short. Like about a little more than 5 pages. I hate that. But, I sort of figured, you guys would prefer one short chapter over waiting the extra week or so it'll take me to write the next one. However, having got pass this horrifyingly terrible writers block, the next chapter might not be a whole week coming. So… yay? Um, in the mean time, if you like slash, my sorta new story No Day But Today is apparently pretty good. Hehe… yeah…**

(1) I totally just looked up flats for sale in Rome and this was a lovely one I came by, you can see it here at:

h t t p : / / w w w . r i m o n t g o . c o m / f o r - s a l e / e u r o p e / i t a l y / 1 9 E 2 0 5 /

(2) Return of the google translator! It's supposed to say:

"Her Italy, not her home but her heart."

"You're dad says you are learning Italian?"

"Yes ma'am, but I'm not very good"

**By the way, I made a little note to you all on my live journal (which is where you will be taken if you click the homepage link on my profile). It's for anyone who is concerned about the amount of OC this story has. It was a concern brought up a LONG while ago (obviously) by a reviewer that I wanted to address but didn't wan to make a terribly long authors note, so… yeah.**

**Love you all, hitori**

**Oh, and it passed without me knowing but this story's birthday was this month! My baby just turned two!**


	19. Chapter 15

19

**Author's Note - Do you know what I think is really frickin' sweet? The fact that I shamelessly advertised my own story and actually got No Day But Today read by quite a few of you guys. Never have I been so impressed by the amount of people who read my Author's Notes. Kudos… kudos…**

**So, right. Er, because of time constraints (if that's what you want to call my lack of inspiration for writing out the entire month they spent in Italy) this chapter will contain a reasonably big time skip (and several small ones). The show must go on and all that rot, but you could always request a one-shot if it really bugs you.  
**

"{Indicates Italian}"

Other conversation's in French unless otherwise noted.

**Bloody hell… what are we on now?**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"{So you are leaving tomorrow, yes?}"

Harry nodded apologetically at Elena, the waitress girl he had meet nearly a full month ago at the Paola café. "{Yes, I'm sorry. But I promise I'll come back to visit you!}" The dark haired girl laughed.

"{Be sure that you do}," she grinned and Harry smiled brightly back at her under his fringe. She then looked idly over at Remus, "{You be sure to take care of him,}" she said sternly and Remus, with a soft laugh, nodded his agreement.

"{I'll do my best,}" he grinned and stood from the table they had been accustomed to sitting at nearly every morning for the last month for the last time… at least for a while. Harry hopped up with him and the little boy wrapped his arms around the legs of the older girl in a tight hug. Her eyes immediately softened and she knelt down to hug him back and Remus had to hide the wide grin that wanted to overcome his face. Harry just seemed to have that sort of effect on people.

"{You be safe,}" Elena whispered into Harry's hair before standing. Remus reached out a hand to shake hers and she smiled as she returned the gesture. A moment later the light haired man and his son were waving goodbye and exiting the café.

"{Papa? When will we be back?}" Harry asked looking sadly back to where they'd left the only friend he'd had a chance to make in Italy. Sure Elena was practically a grown-up but after seeing her so much over the last month he considered her a friend. Remus ran his fingers through the boy's hair fondly.

"I don't know, but I promise we'll come back" he said pointedly in English in an almost in vain attempt to get the boy to speak it again at least occasionally. Harry sucked up language like a sponge and Remus had the feeling that in the coming years the boy may forget what his mother tongue was. Indeed Harry looked up at him curiously before realization crossed his face and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Papa, I'll try to remember," he apologized and Remus raised a disbelieving eyebrow as he noticed the distinct lilt in his son's voice. Great, he was developing Maman's accent.

"Don't worry about it. Now we should get back, we have to finish packing. I don't understand how we acquired so much extra stuff in only a month, I only really took you shopping twice." Harry giggled at his fathers bemoaning and carefully treaded his fingers through the older mans so that he could hold his hand and could see Remus' lips twitch up in a smile.

"Can we get Gelato on the way?" he asked as sweetly as possible and the smile promptly feel.

"At least he's not asking for chocolate…" Remus grumbled again to himself and Harry laughed.

(O)(O)(O)

"Mon bebe!" Harry giggled as he was swept into a wide tight hug by his grandmother and tried to hug her back just as tightly though he didn't quite manage.

"Hi Gran," he grinned shyly and Sabrina gave him a watery smile and placed a big kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Hello darling, how are you? Look how much you've grown!"

"It's only been a month, Maman. Less than thirty days in fact. I really doubt he grew at all, at least noticeably." Remus laughed lightly but blinked in surprise when he was roughly shoved aside by a someone with the same sandy colored hair as his.

"Honey-child!" Lianna exclaimed and quickly claimed Harry from her mother to smother him in her own kisses. "I missed you sooo much! Look how big you got!"

Remus rolled his eyes and bent to once again pick up his and Harry's bags that his sister had made him drop. "He didn't grow," he repeated and as he straitened and he felt another two bodies push him to the side making him stumble as well as drop their things again.

"Childling," Maribell smiled and took the four year old from Lianna to press a kiss to his messy head.

"Hey kid, man you've gotten big!" Leverett crowed and ruffled Harry's hair with a large grin. Remus grunted as he picked himself off the floor.

"He didn't grow," he deadpanned and was thoroughly ignored as his mother and siblings ushered his child inside the house, Levi and Lianna talking loudly, Maman dabbing her eyes and Maribell looking rather serene. Remus sighed ad he looked after them. "Yes, I'm well. Very glad to see you too," he muttered to himself as he bent once again to get their bags. "No, I don't need help with the bags. Really, I'm fine but thank you," he continued.

Yes, it was good to be home.

(O)(O)(O)

"So tell me darling, how did you like Italy?" Gran asked eagerly as they all sat around the small boy, who Maribell kept on her lap. Harry looked up at them through him bangs.

"It was really fun Gran. Papa took me to see so many things. We went to museums and restaurants and the Colosseum and _Fontana di Trevi_ and the Vatican and the Sistine Chapel and the Villa Doria Pamphili Park!" Harry was getting more and more excited as he spoke.

"Papa also took me to a place called _Looney's_, it was an indoor entertainment center and there were a lot of other kids there and we even went to an open-air theater to see a puppet show," Harry giggled. "And Gran, Papa _only_ let me eat _traditional_ Italian food and we ate breakfast almost everyday at a café not to far away from the apartment and I made friends with one of the waitresses, her name is Elena and she told me I had to come back to visit and Papa says we can but he doesn't know when but he promised we would. Next time do you want to go with us to meet her, you'd like her, she says she loves chocolate and she'd the one who told me to try the chocolate gelato an it was good but I don't think it was as good as the lime one, actually it kinda hurt my teeth." Harry took a large breath before he continued on. Remus peaked into the room and smiled when he saw Harry talking animatedly to his family who was gathered around listening with rapid attention to the little boy who, uncharacteristically, had a lot to say. It was always good to see Harry so comfortable.

Instead of joining them (he'd been there after all, the stories Harry told were nothing new to him) he continued up the stairs to his and Harry's bedrooms. He put all their bags in his room before collapsing on his bed which, as was typical for him after not being home for a while, he missed a lot. He didn't even consider unpacking, they'd just have to re-pack again soon anyway. This was just the beginning after all, he wasn't through with Harry's World Tour yet.

Remus smiled to himself at the thought. In fact, the only reason they'd stopped back in France first was because of the full moon which, as it was in two days, Harry couldn't be alone during (1) and the fact Harry hadn't seen the family he adored so much for such a long time, they'd left right from England after all and it was by far the longest time he'd been away since the boy had gotten here. He'd give Harry long enough to see everybody again, share his excitement with Maxie and Fleur maybe, and then they'd be off again.

(O)(O)(O)

"Harri! It's so good to see you!"

Harry turned from where he'd been talking and playing with Maxie and smiled brightly up at the older girl who'd just walked into the room. "Fleur!" he exclaimed and stood to hug her. "I'm so happy to see you too," he told her as he stepped back and sat back with Maxie. Fleur joined them, gracefully tucking her long skirt under her and all three were completely oblivious to Leverett's and Fleur's mother watching them amusedly from the doorway of the living room.

"I asked _mere_ to allow me to come over immediately after I heard you were back," she smiled. "Hello Maxie," she added belatedly and the younger boy just looked amused.

"Hey Flo," he smiled and the little blond glared halfheartedly at the shortening of her name but decided not to reprimand him instead turning her attention back to Harry.

"I've been on holiday with my parents before but never to Italy though I've heard Ms. Brie talking about it," she said indicating Harry's Grandmother. "You _must_ tell me all about. What sort of things did you see, what people did you meet? Are you very good now at speaking Italian?"

Before Harry could answer Maxie spoke up. "He's better than good," he bragged for his friend. "He sound's exactly like Ms. Brie when he speaks it, right down to the accent," the boy laughed. Fleur grinned.

"That's wonderful! You're Papa must be so proud."

Harry blushed at the praise and rubbed the back of his head. "It's nothing…" he muttered and Maxie and Fleur exchanged tickled looks at his embarrassment and they continued on that way as he shared with them the wonders he experienced in the distant city.

(O)(O)(O)

Remus glanced up briefly from his book to wearily watch as Lianna flitted around the kitchen humming something under her breath. He watched as she made herself a cup of instant coffee and thoroughly defiled it with so much sugar and creamer she may as well had just made hot chocolate.

"Not feeling very energetic this morning?" he asked dryly, still a bit too warn out from the full moon to attempt full sarcasm.

"Hmm?" Lianna hummed and turned to look at him in surprise as if just seeing him. "Oh no, I've been drinking energy drinks since last night because I was working on a new potion, I'm perfectly well caffeinated still," here she giggled insanely and winked over dramatically at her younger brother. "I just wanted something sweet that didn't involve chocolate."

Remus blinked demurely at her reasoning but didn't say anything. That was just Lianna. "So what are you up to?" his sister asked as she took the seat at the table next to him and leaned back in her chair so that it was balanced precariously on its two back legs.

"Research," he answered passively.

"Research?"

"Well Harry and I are leaving in a few days and this time I'd rather be prepared and find some more childe friendly places for us to go."

"Maman says that you guys are going to the Netherlands…"

"Technically, though I think we'll end up spending more time in Belgium if I plan this right. But that's were one of the Cahors family homes are located."

"Really?" Lianna asked surprised and Remus snorted.

"Yes, that was my general reaction too. It seems a bit… tame… for them, don't you think?" The siblings looked at each other and smirked at the thought of their ancestors and the tales they'd been told of their arrogant and supercilious lifestyles. They'd always imagined it was like a family full of Maribells.

"Sort of," Lianna conceded. "Then again, that general area is known for their castles and other lavish structures, magical and non, you may just find yourself in some huge looming chateau with a hundred dusty bedrooms you'll have to clean to make the place livable."

Remus stared as Lianna laughed, obviously joking, but an incredulous feeling was building in his stomach. "Maman was the one who told me about the place but surely even she wouldn't…"

Lianna grinned wickedly at her brothers distress. "I don't know Remi dear, you know how Maman only wants Harry to have the best- having him live in a castle, I imagine, falls right into that category."

Lianna stood, poured her only half empty cup of coffee into the sink, yawned despite her apparent caffeine intake and waved cheekily at him as she left, presumably to go to bed for the first time in what was probably over 24 hours (she did have a habit in getting rather caught up in her experiments), leaving Remus worried and mildly horrified.

(O(O)(O)

Harry smiled as widely as he could at his grandmother when she placed a large trunk at his feet. He could see Remus watching with interest and not a little trepidation out of the corner of his eyes and tried to figure out what would make his father so very nervous about a trunk. He hadn't _seen_ Lianna or Leverett touch it after all.

When Gran gestured Harry stepped forward and opened it only to blink in surprise to find it empty. Not that he wasn't completely unimpressed, it was a very nice trunk after all, but Harry looked up at his Grandmother in confusion. Sabrina frowned slightly before looking into the trunk herself and chuckling. "Oh, sorry darling, wrong compartment,"

She closed the lid to the trunk back and after taking out a very small ring of keys from a previously unseen pocket in her dress, she locked it, unlocked it and reopened it. Harry gaped. He'd become fairly accustomed to magic though he'd learned his family didn't use it as much as other witches and wizards apparently did, but this was amazing. A moment ago the trunk had been empty but with the simple turn of the key it was filled to the brim with an assortment of things form clothes to his Gran's homemade cakes to several small toys and trinkets. Remus groaned.

"I'm afraid we got a bit carried away when we were shopping while you were gone _bebe_, but this is all yours. See, _bebe_, Gran bought you some clothes- you'll be the most handsome little boy in all the Netherlands, your Papa is going to want nothing more than to show you off!"

Harry grinned up at the energetic woman and looked over at Remus who looked distinctly put out with the amount of items in the trunk. Harry bit his lip wondering if the man would let him bring all his new things with him. Remus stepped forward and looked as if he was about to protest when he caught Harry's silently pleading green eyes and promptly deflated.

Harry lowered his head to hide his smile and joined his Gran in her excited rummaging in his new trunk. He _loved _his family.

* * *

**A/N - **It's short but this and the last chapter were mostly filler (though that may have been obvious). I already know what the next chapter will involve so it'll definitely be longer and maybe out sooner but** WARNING, **there will be a significant time skip. I'm rather anxious to get through Harry's childhood. The next few chapters will still be as cute as it has been I imagine, and you guys won't be left longing for details on Harry's life, but I thought it only fair to warn you.

**(1) They won't always be going home after one month intervals just because of the full moon, they're doing so now because Harry is still young and fairly weary around people. That, and the fact Remus didn't know anyone personally in Italy to look after Harry (surprisingly enough) was the reason they came back. As Harry get's older or if Remus is acquainted with someone in their travel destination areas, Harry will likely be left 'alone' or with them while Remus is mostly incapacitated (after all, as I'm writing it in this story, the 'real' full moon is only one night, not several).**

Oh, and before I forget, **to PadyandMoony **:

First, thanks very much for the review/translation. Usually I just tell my readers I have no idea what I'm talking about language wise and that you're free to correct me but I must have forgotten to last time, so thank you for ignoring that oversight and being a good enough person to still answer my obvious plea for help to save me from the dangers of the Google Translator ^_^.

Second, are you THE PadyandMoony from this sight? Cause there's only one listed and I would have answered your review directly but I couldn't be sure without you logged in and that probably would have been weird if you aren't /sheepish smile/.

If you are, great job! I'm positive I've read at least some of your work before and it's superb!

I think that's all, I'm glad you like my work, cheers!

**A NOTE TO EVERYONE ELSE: Would you guys like it if I responded to your reviews? Even if it's just a quick thank you? I used to do it in the good old days and I still do it occasionally now but it seems I've fallen off the wagon because I started losing track of them (did anyone notice I hit the 300 mark!), but I always like talking to my readers ^_^, so if you want to converse let me know!**

**Love you all, hitori**


	20. Chapter 16

17

**Author's Note - It wasn't a conscious choice to… er, abuse you guys. I've just had a lot on my plate. Even right now I'm supposed to be re-writing three essays and doing some work for my freshman seminar that I never turned in but kinda have to if I don't want to get a D in that class. Also, I wasn't able to go home for Easter Break so I'm one of like, five people in my hole dorm building and I haven't had physical human contact in four days. It's starting to get to me.**

**Every time I open my email and see that someone else has added me onto their alerts, I get this horrible guilty feeling in my stomach. Last I checked there were nearly 500 of you guys and that kind of pressure is doing nothing for my work ethic.**

**Note the warning from the last chapter: there will be a significant time skip. I'm rather anxious to get through Harry's childhood. The next few chapters will have the same feel that I imagine you guys must like and you won't be left longing for details on Harry's life, but I thought it only fair to warn you.**

**All conversations in French unless otherwise noted.**

**Shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Remus watched silently over Harry as the boy next to him concentrated very hard on the letter he was writing. Remus wasn't sure who it was to as it could be a toss up between Maxie or Fleur but it was cute to see such intense concentration. "Papa?" the boy asked suddenly head tilted upwards toward Remus and the older man hummed in acknowledgement. "Where are we right now?"

Remus looked idly out the window over Harry's head as the bus they were on drove past mostly wilderness though he could see a small township in the distance. "We're still in Manitoba but we should be getting to Saskatchewan soon. That's where we'll be staying, a friend of Maman's owns a home there."

It took a few seconds for Remus to note that Harry was still staring at him rather expectantly and Remus smiled in amusement. "S-A-S-K-A-T-C-H-E-W-A-N," he spelt patiently and Harry sent him a charming smile as he turned back to writing his letter as he was now able to spell their destination. Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly and sat back in his seat. There weren't a lot of other patrons on the bus so the quiet was rather thick but he didn't mind as the steady scratching of Harry's pen allowed him to relax and drift a bit.

As what often happened when his mind was left to its own devices he started to think about Harry and the changes the now five year old boy had gone through since he'd come into Remus' care. He'd grown a lot from the shy little thing he had been. Of course, he was still a bit shy and much more soft spoken than children typically were but there was now a semi permanent smile plastered on his face and he had a healthy glow about him. Not to mention how much he'd progressed both socially and intellectually. He was also very comfortable with himself as he wouldn't have been had he stayed with the Dursley's and his personality, Remus was happy to see, was really starting to develop. He was well on his way to becoming a strong young man, a perfect legionnaire as Maribell would say but Remus refused to acknowledge that. Harry was charming and polite and absolutely perfect as far as Maman and Lianna were concerned and Leverett apparently thought he would be the best person to pass on his 'secrets' to. Remus wasn't sure what to make of that but he was sure it wouldn't lead to anything productive.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry hummed softly as he finished off his letter to Fleur who, as it happened, was much more interested in his travels than Maxie was. Maxie was his best friend and all but Lianna had said he had a bit of a set view on things and was much more interested in the things Harry would do once he got to his destination rather than where he was going.

Harry could see the appeal to that, it was always fun when Remus took him out on little day trips once they got to a new place but just seeing the scenery was just as nice; Fleur could appreciate that a lot more. Maxie said it was because she was part Veela, Fleur said it was because she wasn't an uncultured swine. Harry smiled absently at the thought. He didn't know where she'd gotten that from, Maribell or Keyoshia. Maxie had taken the comment in stride, too used to the much worse verbal abuse that Keyoshia dished out whenever she came to visit to take to heart any degrading words Fleur had to spare. Harry wasn't sure if that was healthy.

_Papa says that we will be arriving in Saskatchewan soon but I think we still have a bit of a ride to go. I'll write again once we've been here a few days- I already know I'll have a lot of great pictures to send you. Write back, Fleur, I miss you. _

_Love, Harry_

With as much flourish as a five-year-old could muster Harry signed his name at the bottom of the very long letter. He was absolutely lost when it came to the delicate cursive writing Fleur had taken to using as apparently was 'proper' for a young French lady but he was still proud of how neat his hand writing had become after grueling practice with tante Maribell. It wasn't as impressive as Fleur's lightly looping words or even Keyoshia's spidery scrawl but it was better than Maxie's at least. With a yawn Harry folded his letter and placed it gently in an envelope he's already prepared with Fleur's name and address. He'd have papa send it through muggle mail once they got to wherever it was they were going as they had no owl available to them. Fleur wouldn't mind, she thought muggle post was one of the most unusual things and she'd probably take humor in the postman trying to even find their house.

Harry stretched as much as he could in his seat after being hunched over for so long writing and turned to gaze out the window. He smiled at the wildlife that flew by as they rode and wondered if they would be close to any camping grounds like the one oncle Levi had taken him and Maxie to several months ago. Remus had been 'sick' and hadn't been able to go but had promised Harry that at some point they would, just the two of them together.

He didn't know how long they were staying in Canada as Remus travel plans, as well thought out as the destinations were, were more random when it came to timing. It all depended on whether or not he had someone to watch Harry on the full moon but Harry didn't mind if their trip was cut short. He'd get to see his family and friends again at least and they could always come back Remus had said.

Yawning again the little boy scooted closer to his father and smiled sleepily when Remus wrapped a comforting arm around him. "Tired?" the man asked with a small grin and Harry nodded curling more into his side. "Well rest up, I'll wake you when we get there." With a comforted sigh Harry drifted off to sleep.

What felt like much too soon the boy was being gently shaken awake so that they could get off the bus. "Come on, cub," Remus whispered as he took Harry's hand and tugged him lightly along. Bleary eyed Harry followed and waited quietly while Remus and the bus driver unloaded their things from the large compartment underneath the bus. He and Remus only had a bag a piece thanks to what Maxie had absently explained as expanding charms when the older boy had been helping him pack. Well, he'd been sitting in the room talking while Harry packed, occasionally being helpful and reluctantly standing to find a wayward sock or shirt. It made traveling around as much as he and Remus did much easier Harry though as he watched Remus heave the two large bags over his shoulder and wave cheerfully to the obliging bus driver who seemed conflicted about leaving them seemingly in the middle of nowhere, practically on the side of the road. Remus turned a smile to him as the large vehicle pulled away and held out a hand for him to take.

"We have a little bit of a walk," Remus said. "Not long, but I can carry you if you're still tired." Harry looked doubtfully at the two bags Remus was already lugging and the man, catching his gaze, laughed. "You know I can carry much more than this," he insisted, amused and Harry hummed to himself, knowing Remus could after having witnessed the man doing so on a number of occasions but still shook his head know instead taking the offered hand. He was sleepy, not sick, he could walk.

For as long as he'd been taking his potions and calcium pills which were designed to help his bone and muscle growth it was starting to seem that the damage done to him at the Dursley's was irreversible and his legs would always be rather… breakable, but that didn't mean he still couldn't walk for long periods of time without them aching, it just meant he had to be careful. Like taking walks with aunt Maribell was okay but playing rugby with Maxie was probably not a good idea. Gran, at least, had been horrified at the very suggestion.

The walk with Remus wasn't long as the man had said and they soon came upon a gap in the trees of the road they'd been along. Harry looked around curiously as they followed the path through a rather dense wood but didn't have time to get scared or worried as they soon turned a bend and found themselves presented with a little town.

Harry's eyes widened at the houses and shops scattered around the clearing that must have acted as the towns square and the large path that allowed the town to expand back farther into the woods. There were people milling about, working or talking and children shirking with laughter as they played. Remus squeezed his hand a little making Harry look up into his fathers grinning face. "This is _Petite Ville du Prince_, it's a wizarding village that acts more like a muggle one."

Harry blinked and looked owlishly around and, startled, he noticed small signs of magic. The broom sweeping outside a door had no one attached to it, a man was changing the hanging above his shop door with a few flicks of his wand and a woman was scolding a boy not far away while a younger girl clutched at her skirts glaring as her face turned a odd purple color that could have only been due to magic rather than anger.

"Come on, lets find where we will be staying," Remus coaxed and Harry followed him along staring this way in that in a way he hadn't since he'd first been in Fleur's house, the only 'wizarding' family that actually acted like wizards that Gran happened to be friends with. Most of the people he'd come to know through his family were much like Gran and enjoyed the simpler lifestyle without using magic for everything. The Delacour's, a family made up largely of at least partial magical creatures, couldn't seem to commit themselves to that and in fact had evidence of magic everywhere in their home including owning two house elves. So, seeing magic used so blandly out in broad daylight outside of Fleur's or Hogwarts really was a novelty for Harry and he soaked it in wide eyed.

Remus stopped twice to ask someone something but they soon found themselves on the path leading farther into the woods though the air was still bright in cheerful. Less shops seemed to be here and more residents. The road, at some point, became halfheartedly paved in cobblestone when they apparently reached the strictly residential area and there were more children, playing along the street as parents listened out for them through open windows (1). Harry had seen nothing like it before and silently watched the other children play as Remus walked them up to a huge house that made of misshapen but masterfully collaborated stones.

"Here we are," Remus muttered and pulled out of his coat pocket an ancient looking key. Harry waved shyly to some of the kids who had stopped to watch them as Remus unlocked the door and they waved cheerfully back before continuing on in their game.

Harry jumped when he heard a loud bump as Remus stumbled into the house but smiled lightly in amusement and followed the man in, closing the door behind them. The lights were on though he saw no evidence of a switch as was often the case in magical places and Remus was putting down their bags as he looked curiously around. "The old place hasn't changed a bit," he said more to himself than Harry but the little boy took his hand and plastered himself to his side as he asked,

"You've been here before?"

"Once or twice," Remus shrugged. "When I was very little, maybe your age. Maman brought us here to visit before her friend moved. He still keeps this house though as a summer home or when he just feels like a little peace and quiet I guess."

Remus guided them through the closest doorway and the found it was a living room that, upon further inspection, seemed to lead to the kitchen. "Excellent," Remus winked making Harry giggle. "Let's see what there is to eat."

As it was it seemed there was plenty to eat… in canned form. Remus, though a bit disappointed much to Harry's amusement, decided that it would do for now but they would have to go shopping for fresh food in the market place soon. After eating Remus encouraged Harry to look around while he sat up the room they'd be sharing with their things. Harry soon found himself looking out of the second floor window at the front of the long hall and watching the children in the street below. He wondered if he asked if they would let him play later as Remus would surely allow him to go outside.

He absently wished that he had Maixe here with him, he at least wouldn't be afraid to ask if he could play. Maxie wasn't afraid of anything. Keyoshia wasn't either but she would probably not want to play with children on the street anyway. She hardly wanted to play with Harry, calling all the games he learned from Maixe plebeian but she often did anyway if he promised to sit down and play a _proper _game with her later, like tea parties. He didn't mind them as they sometimes proved interesting especially if Fleur convinced her parents to let her come over to play as well and they were certainly much more relaxing then whatever idea Maxie came up with, but he couldn't really understand why that's _all _girls seemed to want to play.

Lianna and Leverett had laughed when he asked them why that was and he never managed to get an answer out of either of them so he was still a bit lost and instead resigned himself to being taught the 'art of conversation' and how to drink tea the 'right' was by his two female friends.

Looking up from the roughhousing below him he gazed out over the roofs of the surrounding houses and the trees that reached still higher above them. It was beautiful in a different way than Italy had been and the other places they had visited so far. Everything was covered in a light dusting of snow that didn't seem to be melting even though it was fairly early and the sun was out. Instead everything seemed to shine like crystals and it made Harry smile at the serenity of it all.

It reminded him of home, _his_ home, the two story cottage like house he shared with just Remus which was also a bit isolated like this place but peaceful and beautiful. They hadn't been there in a long while what with their constant country jumping, maybe he could ask to stop by a few day for a visit? He rather missed his room and some of the toys and books he'd had to leave behind…

"Harry?" Remus called and the boy turned form his pondering to see his guardian watching him in concern from the stairs at the other end of the hall.

"Papa," Harry chirped with a smile. "Let's go explore!"

(O)(O)(O)

Harry found quickly that the days pasted slowly here. There wasn't really a lazy feel about the town but it was a very relaxed place and the people reflected that. Everyone was pleasant and welcoming to them and brightly answered any questions he managed to ask through his initial shyness.

He and Remus fell into a routine as they often did in a new place. In the morning they get up to have breakfast together and then Remus apparate them to see some attraction in the actually province of Saskatchewan which, Harry was surprised to see after coming upon the village, was a huge and active place, nothing like the little wilderness village at all. They visited restaurants and museums in different cities like Prince Albert and Yorkton and even saw a symphony orchestra play in Regina. They stopped by a few of the parks and lakes that were in abundance in the area and though Harry wasn't interested in any winter recreational activity that didn't stop him from being enthralled by just the beauty of everything around him.

On the days they stayed out late, the city glowed as the night came to life in a shinning way and Harry could be found straining to see in every direction to catch a glimpse of some entertainment or to watch the lights reflect off the vast purple and pink sky as the sun set. On days when their trip into the cities ended early Harry would play with whatever local children were out. A game of tag could last for hours here just going up and down the winding road that made up the town.

Remus had been a little weary letting him out of his sight for the first few days and restricted Harry's play to being in clear view of the house but he soon relented as it became obvious that with such a close knit community someone was always watching the children from their house of shop windows to make sure they didn't get into serious mischief. The one time Harry had fallen and gotten hurt when out of Remus' sight he's skinned knee had been healed and he'd been escorted back to the house by a kindly woman who'd been out shopping no worse for wear and with only a few shed tears.

They also took several walks into the surrounding woods after being assured that they were safe from large predators. Not that Remus wouldn't be able to protect them or even that most animals wouldn't be frightened off by the mere scent of a werewolf (or so Remus said), but the man didn't want to risk it. It was during one of these walks that Harry became a bit distracted by a small hallow that housed a family of rabbits.

Thrilled, as he'd never seen in up close, Harry had stopped paying attention and had let Remus get to far away from him. Remus let him wandered ever so slightly and look around as long as he stayed close but in the minutes it took Harry to overcome his giddiness at seeing the rabbits, he lost sight of his father and was, unfortunately, lost.

Harry looked around with a frown. He was not going to cry. So he was a bit… lost. In the middle of the woods… in a foreign country… in the middle of winter. That was nothing to cry over. He was sure Remus would notice him gone soon and be on his way to find him and then they'd go back to their house and everything would be fine…

(O)(O)(O)

Harry sighed.

Slowly he sat down a patch of moss that looked the least snow covered and pulled his coat tighter around him. He was suddenly glad Remus insisted he wear so many layers today.

For several minutes he just sat and after a while he started to hum to break the defining silence of the woods. But they'd had a long day and he'd been playing with the other kids all afternoon and soon he grew tired and try as he might to keep his eyes open, despite the fact that the warm snuggly feeling of his coat was getting to him and he just wanted to sleep…

"Who are you?" Harry jumped violently, his eyes he hadn't realized he closed shooting open and looking around wildly. "Up here," the voice called and his eyes traveled immediately upward and widened when they landed on a child. Light grey eyes stared curiously down at him from under a messy blond fringe. A queer look crossed the other child's face before they launched themselves off of the branch they'd been sitting on and landed in a crouch next Harry making the boy gape.

The other child straitened themselves and stared down at Harry, not in an unfriendly way but certainly not welcoming either. Harry frowned as he looked over the child. He knew it wasn't someone he knew from town be he and that they were definitely older than him but he couldn't tell whether or not they were a girl or a boy. "Who are you?" they repeated again and Harry replied in French out of habit despite the fact the boy had been speaking English. "Je m'appelle Harry."

The grey eyes widened significantly and a small smile crossed chapped lips. "Oh," The child said. "Nice to meet you. Mon nom est Skylar Martin-Lee. Pourquoi êtes vous ici?"

* * *

A/N -

(1) I know they're in Canada but I imagine the place to be like Italy's village of San Leo with houses with thatched roofs and surrounded by wilderness. Or maybe a 15th century Netherlands village, but that's harder to find with a google image search.

I've been thinking as we get closer to the time Harry goes to Hogwarts about whether or not I should split this story up and make the Hogwarts years a separate entity. For some reason stories that have, like, fifty chapters or more make me antsy and I know we're not nearly that far but with what's left that I have to write of Harry's childhood we'll _probably_ get up to like thirty at least. What do you think?

love you all and...well, all I can do is try harder with my updates,

hitori


	21. Chapter 17

**Author's Note - Look at me, avoiding real life for you guys. I'm much happier this way. My internet has been down…for several weeks. I can't remember the exact date but it was a little after I completed NDBT (btw, if you ever want news, check my profile, it's updated much more frequently than my stories). **

**I was thinking about something when I was answering a review and I thought maybe I should warn you guys that the probability of Harry attending Hogwarts for his first two years is very slim. We won't get into why right now (it's not a secret, I just don't want to get into it) but it's just not likely. He will be there for third year and the following ones but as soon as I work out how to play this off I'll let you guys know about the first two more definitely.**

**Let's continue ~**

"**(indicates French)"**

* * *

"_(My name is Skylar Martin-Lee. Why are you here?)"_

Harry blinked up curiously at the other child still feeling a bit bewildered. The name didn't give any indication as to whether or not it was a girl or boy and the uncertainty for some reason was starting to make him nervous. "(My…my Papa brought me here. We were taking a walk and got separated and I don't know how to get back to town,)" he explained softly to the other who's blue eyes narrowed at Harry as if he were some kind of hard to figure out puzzle.

"I'm sorry," they said suddenly. "But do you speak English? My French isn't very good yet, unfortunately." Harry's mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded,

"Yeah, I do," he smiled and was given one back.

"Great, now you said… your dad was here? And you were… going back to town?" Harry stood, brushing the some wayward snow off the seat of his pants.

"Me and Papa were walking and now I can't find him. I don't know how to get back to town," he explained and Skylar nodded in understanding.

"Well my house isn't far, we go there and ask my mom to help us look for your dad."

Harry began to nod eagerly but then frowned as he thought. "Papa told me not to go with strangers," he said sadly and while he looked dejectedly down at his feet he missed Skylar's amused look.

"Well he is right… I suppose we can wait here then? My mom will come looking for me soon and then she can help you. That would be okay, right? Because you're not going _to_ her." Harry smiled a bit at the suggestion though he was still weary.

"I guess," he said and together the pair sat back on the snow dusted ground to wait.

"So, Harry right? Do you live in _Petite Ville du Prince_?" Skylar asked breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. Harry shook his head.

"No, Papa and I travel a lot, we're just here visit and we app'rate to somewhere in Sas-sas-kat-chew-on almost everyday."

Skylar's lips quirked up into a half smile. "Really? My mom and I do that too. She's a Runes Master, er, _Mistress_, and so she likes going around and studying things. We don't spend a lot of times going into big cities because she wouldn't find much to work with there but I've been to a lot of places."

"I can tell," Harry said sagely and at Skylar's curious look he elaborated. "My auntie says that when you go a lot of places you start to get a mixed accent. I can tell you've lived a lot of places cause the way to speak sounds funny," Skylar blinked in surprised before mock glaring at the younger child.

"Well your voice sounds funny too," Skylar said petulantly and Harry giggled.

"Papa says I get it form Gran," he informed the other cheerfully. "She has a mixed Italian and French accent and those are the two languages I know best because I've lived in France with her. Besides English."

Skylar's head cocked and blue eyes stared at Harry with interest. "How many languages do you speak?" Harry bit his lip as he thought.

"English, French and my Italian is good Papa says… I know some Russian and Latin and my friend Maxie is trying to teach me German but I don't think I'm very good at it and a few months ago I started learning Spanish. It sounds really close to Italian so it's not too hard." Skylar's eyes widened.

"Wow," was all that was said and Harry blushed and smiled in pleasure at being able to impress someone.

"What about you?" he asked instead and Skylar blinked back to attention. "Oh, well, English, obviously, cause I was born in California, in the States. Er, we spent a year and a half traveling from Tibet to Xi'an so I know a bit of standard Tibetan but mostly Mandarin. They're in China," Skylar added when Harry open his mouth looking confused. "We also spent a year in Estonia but that was a long time ago so I might not be so good in Estonian anymore. And I'm learning French now."

"Where's Estonia?"

Skylar shrugged. "Somewhere around northeastern Europe. Near the Gulf of Finland I think mom said. I'm not sure, it's been a while."

"Are there fun things to do in those places?" Harry asked curiously. "Papa takes me to museums and shows when we go somewhere new."

Skylar frowned and shrugged again. "Mom has work, so we don't go out much. I only see a lot of the country side. There are _interesting_ things out in the country, sure, but I wouldn't call it _fun_. We don't stay anywhere long enough for me to make many friends so I spend most of my time studying." Skylar informed Harry nonchalantly but the younger looked terribly upset with the news.

"So you don't have any friends?" he whispered sadly and Skylar blinked throwing him a disgruntled look.

"I have some,"

"Can I be your friend?" Harry asked shyly, biting his lip as though he feared the other would deny him. Skylar started and looked oddly into the slightly damp green eyes.

"I-" Skylar sighed and with a small grin patted Harry on the head. "Sure."

Harry smiled brightly.

"Maybe when Papa finds me, you and your mama can come back to our house for dinner?" Skylar laughed lightly, sweeping blond hair out of now sparkling grey eyes.

"Yeah, maybe." They quieted and waited together for several long minutes in a compatible silence before a voice cut loudly through the woods, startling the both of them.

"Skylar! Where are you? I need you for something."

Skylar grinned when Harry turned and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. "That would be mom," was the only explanation offered. Taking a large breath, the other called back "I'm over here!"

"Where?"

"Here!" Skylar called out louder.

"Skylar!"

"Mom, follow my voice!"

"Why don't you just come here?"

"I can't!"

Harry almost laughed at the exasperation in both voices shouting back and forth but Skylar was smiling brightly. The sound of grumbling and footsteps echoed through the trees as someone, obviously Skylar's mother, made their way through the trees. It was only a minute or so later that she broke through the foliage. Sitting on the ground as he was, Harry had to look farther up than was strictly necessary to see the woman. At this angle, she looked very tall but Harry could tell she wasn't. She stood close to Lianna's height and though her body was covered by a heavy overcoat, she probably had the same body type too. She looked young and though her and Skylar shared a similar face, her coloring was completely opposite of her child's.

Dark hair that curled lightly without any prompting brushed across her shoulders even if most of it was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were a deep set brown and warm even as she regarded them curiously. "Hello," she greeted glancing between the two of them. "Sky, baby, who's your friend?"

Sky stood with a smile and held out a hand to help up Harry. "This is Harry, he's lost and looking for his dad but he said he couldn't go with strangers so we waited for you to come to us."

"Is that so?" the woman quirked an eyebrow looking amused. "Well Harry," she said kindly. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, in fact-Remus! I found him!"

Her shout startled Harry before her words registered in his mind. "You know my Papa?" he asked curiously and more than a little relieved that this was someone he could be familiar with.

"We just met, actually," she shrugged as the sound of breaking branches came from behind her as someone, apparently Remus, came towards them. "Imagine my surprise when I go out to call my son in and found your poor papa all in a panic about loosing track of his own little boy." Harry had a brief moment of using that statement to confirm in his mind that Skylar was a boy before Remus stepped through the foliage and all other thought was wiped. He ran in to the out stretched arms of his farther quickly when the man kneeled down to meet him and grasped Remus around the neck tightly.

It wasn't until just then that he realized how scared he'd been. What if he had never found Remus? What if he'd been stuck out here forever? What is Remus had forgotten about him and went back to Gran and Lianna and Maribell and Leverett without him? He might have lost his whole family just because he'd decided to lag behind! In his young mind those possibilities didn't sound unreasonable even though Remus looked just as relieved to see him and held him just as tightly.

"Ah, cub, don't scare me like that," the older man plead as he stood with Harry still firmly tucked into his grasp. Over the little boy's head he smiled at the woman next to him. "Thank you," he said sincerely and she smiled.

"My son, Skylar, was actually sitting here with him. They were waiting for me." Remus turned his gaze to the little boy who had come to stand at his mother's side and inclined his head smiling.

"Thank you too, Skylar." The young blond blushed and shrugged uncomfortably.

"It's no big deal," he murmured and his hair was ruffled by his mother.

"Why don't you come back to our house for a little warming up, hm?"

(O)(O)(O)

Remus looked around the house he and Harry found themselves in curiously. It reminded him vaguely of Severus' quarters due to the dark colored furniture and walls but that was where the resemblance to

anything he knew ended.

He'd never seen a place so messy in his life-well, besides perhaps Levi's rooms-and was almost awestruck by the sight. Every available surface was covered in papers, folders, graphs, diagrams and there was even the odd pieces of chalk, carved wood or metal. The floors were hard to see, over run as they were by stacks of books, and Remus stared as he saw the tail end of what he could only assume was a cat.

"Sorry about the mess," the woman said. She had introduced herself to Harry as Miranda Lee on the way back to her and Skylar's home and was now rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as her son calmly picked his way through the mess towards a door on the opposite side of the room. "I'm in the middle of some research," she explained shrugging and gestured for them to follow Skylar's careful path. Remus was both weary and amused at the prospect and carried Harry over the worst of it. They arrived in a brightly lit kitchen, a vast difference from the sitting room they had just been in. There were less books here, only stuffed into the corners instead of everywhere and Skylar was already moving a few maps off the table and it's chairs so that they could sit down.

"What do you do for a living?" Remus asked curiously and he settled hesitantly on the edge of a chair and rested Harry in his lap. Miranda smiled brightly.

"I'm a Runes Mistress. I specialize in ancient societies and their magic's though I have been known to create a spell or two," she told them as she unloaded Skylar's arms from his burden and absently stuck the maps into the cabinet above the stove. It looked to already be overflowing with, unsurprisingly, more papers, but the maps fit and the storage space was closed with only minimal difficulty. "Please," Miranda said waving her hand invitingly. "Get comfortable."

Quirking a smile Remus helped Harry get his coat off as Miranda did the same with Skylar before both adults took off their own. "Tea?" Miranda offered after throwing her overcoat over the back of a chair and Remus nodded pleasantly.

"Yes, thank you," he answered watching curiously as Skylar ducked under the table for a moment before coming up with a world map of a reasonable size and climbed into the chair next to himself and Harry.

"Here," the little boy pointed. "That's Estonia," he told them though he was obviously only talking to Harry who had leaned over as far as he could in the confines of his fathers arms to see what the child's fingers were pointing to.

"This big country here is China," Skylar said trailing his hand over the land mass. "We camped…here, see? It says Xi'an."

Harry nodded and grinned up at Remus. "Skylar and his mama travel like us, papa," the little boy told him excitedly. "Skylar says he knows different languages, but they're different than the ones I know. Do you think I can learn Man-Man-dar-in papa?" Remus shrugged smiling at his son's enthusiasm.

"I don't see why not. I don't know it personally but I'm sure your tante Maribell will know someone who would be willing to at least help you learn the basics."

"Tante?" Skylar asked him with a frown. "That means…aunt, right?" "Right," Remus nodded. "Are you learning French?" Skylar smiled.

"(Yes, mom says I should learn,)" Skylar told him and Remus blinked, impressed.

"Your pronunciation is very good," he complimented the young boy and chuckled when the blond blushed.

"Isn't it just?" Miranda cut in as she passed the table having just hunted down the tea. "My little prodigy," she grinned at Skylar who's blush darkened even as he threw a withering look at the woman. Remus and Harry laughed.

Remus spent the remaining time before the tea was served questioning Miranda's son about his experiences in his travel. He was a little sorry to hear that they didn't get to do much sight seeing due to the boy's mothers work but Skylar seemed perfectly content with his own studies and hobbies.

"I like history," the boy shrugged. "I read at a high enough level that mama buys me _real _books, not kid books, and I get to learn about the places we go like she does. I want to work in the _Bibliotheca Alexandrina _(1) when I grow up, the muggle _and_ magical sections."

Remus raised a startled eyebrow at this while Harry frowned in confusion not understanding the term. "That's quite the goal," he muttered and Skylar nodded sagely.

"I know, but I will. We're going to Egypt the year after next because mom agreed to be a consultant for an archeological dig. Her name has a lot of pull so she says that she'll try to get me a meet and greet with the Director. We might even get a personal tour!" Skylar's excitement at the prospect was corporal and Remus couldn't help but be excited for him. He was such an odd kid, but Remus was slowly getting used to that considering the friends Harry seemed to gain. His dreams were a lot more ambitious than either Maxie's (who had the simple wish of wanting to move to the USA to play professional Qudopot) and surprisingly Keyoshia's (who'd told him quite seriously that she wanted to be a motivational speaker of all things) but the intelligent and hard gleam in the boy's eyes had Remus thinking he could do it. It was obviously from Miranda's fond look as she handed out their drinks that she though so too.

"What about you, Harry?" Miranda asked as they sat. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Remus glanced down at his son who was cradling a mug of hot chocolate carefully and smiling down at the brown liquid, likely thinking of Maman.

"Hmm? Oh. I don't know," the little one answered. "I think it might be nice to work with my uncle Levi at the Ministry, he says it's fun. Or maybe with my aunt Lianna, she's a Potions Mistress, but I don't think Papa would like that. Or I could work with aunt Mari, but I think Papa would like that even less."

Remus snorted at the innocent contemplation but the accurate assumptions while Skylar and Miranda looked between the two of them curiously. "Well you have plenty of time to think about it," Miranda smiled and Harry returned the warm look with one of his own over his mug.

The following minutes was filled with idle chatter, Remus and Harry exchanging questions with the mother and son duo about all sorts of things though mostly their travel plans for the future.

"Well I won't be done here for several months," Miranda shrugged. "We'll probably head over to Africa though when I am, even if we won't be in Egypt for quite a while. Have you ever been?"

"No, never," Remus confessed. "I don't even think I would know where to start. We'll probably head south from here after a layover in France. Harry's never been to America."

Skylar perked up at this and grinned at the younger boy. "You'll have to visit the big cities!" he exclaimed. "Like Los Angeles and New York and-and Orlando- Disneyland! Or-"

"They have some lovely schools there," Miranda cut him off, placing a calming hand on her sons head when Skylar actually started to bounce. Her lips twitched when he went to swat it off. "The famous Salem Institutes and Nevada's Delaney Hall. They're worth visiting if you haven't thought about which school Harry will go to yet."

"What do you mean?" Remus frowned and Miranda blinked before coloring.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he Mundane? I just assumed-"

"Wait, what?" Remus interrupted feeling terribly confused and Miranda tutted to herself.

"Is he Mundane? Non-magical?"

"You mean a Squib?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Well that' a rather archaic way of saying it, but yes I suppose."

"No, Harry is perfectly magical," Remus said bemusedly thinking of the few incidences of accidental magic Harry had had so far and the woman opposite him hummed.

"So you just haven't thought about what school he'll go to yet?"

"What do you mean?" Remus could tell Miranda was starting to get frustrated when Skylar tugged on her sleeve.

"I think they're European, mom," he said as if that explained everything and supposedly it did as Miranda went 'oh!' in surprise.

"I hadn't realized, your accents," she offered in embarrassed explanation. "We American's, and a lot of the world really, work differently than you all do," she told them sheepishly. "I hear in Europe you're basically 'assigned' to the school you were born near. Born in England, Scotland, Ireland-you go to Hogwarts right?"

"Generally," Remus shrugged. "I was born in France and should have went to Beauxbatons, but my mother sent me to Hogwarts instead." Miranda nodded.

"And then there is what? Drurnstrange? Drumstring? And then a few other very small schools, mostly Hedgewitch ones?" Remus nodded. "Well in the US there are only thirteen States that don't have their own large accredited schools. You _are _automatically accepted to you're State school, or neighboring State school as some cases may be, but as long as you pay for any potential traveling expenses, you can apply to any others that you'd liked. You're not as limited as you are in Europe."

Remus blinked and Harry eyed her in surprise. "Mom's been looking for the perfect school for me," Skylar piped up. "She says that California's school is too rowdy but I told her it doesn't really matter, I'd rather be home schooled anyway."

"Really?" Harry asked, his surprise at the number of possibilities for other children, broken by his curiosity at Skylar's words and Remus blinked back to attention too.

"Well sure," the blond rolled his eyes. "I don't want to sit around in some stuffy old building for seven years, I'd much rather keep traveling with mom. I'll still need to be magically trained," he pouted a bit. "So mom will need authorization to teach me herself, and I'll still need to sit exams like the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s but I could still go anywhere I want."

Harry fell silent and Remus contemplated this. That did sound nice. Even if he'd prefer Harry to go some place Remus was familiar with like Hogwarts or even Beauxbatons, the thought of his son having a choice was a pleasant one. "Do they accept children from other countries?" he questioned and Miranda bit her lip in thought.

"He'll probably need a Student Visa, but yes, I don't see why they wouldn't."

Remus smiled down at Harry when the little boy looked up at him eyes sparkling with excitement. "Well, I guess we'll have to check out some schools then, hm?"

(O)(O)(O)

"Come on," Skylar gestured towards Harry as the adults soon got caught up in talking about Miranda's work. It _was_ really rather interesting but since Harry couldn't understand most of the conversation anyway, he went to follow his new friend. He slid out of Remus' lap and the man let him go with only a soft pat that said he could go and to behave himself.

Harry followed Skylar out through the messy front room again and over to a staircase that looked more dangerous than it was worth climbing due to the precarious towers of books taller than Harry that trailed down it. "It's a real mess to clean up, even with magic," Skylar said smiling amusedly at his weary look as they tiptoed around the stacks and up the creaky steps. "When we do move, we'll need about two weeks to get everything in any kind of order so that mom can shrink it and pack it away."

"Has your mama really read all these books?" Harry asked curiously glancing at a few of the thick tomes. Some of them were in languages he couldn't identify much less understand, and some had such long words in English that they may as well had been in another language. Skylar shrugged.

"I have no idea. She's read _something_ out of all of them, but I don't think she could have read them all cover to cover." He gestured to a few tucked away in a corner once they reached the landing. "Most are for her work but some, like those, are just for fun."

Skylar took his hand and lead him through the cramped hallway until they reached a door that was pushed and swung open without much effort. Stepping in Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief, this room, at least, was free of cluttered stacks that would surely crush him should he have the misfortune of accidentally knocking one over. In fact, everything in this room was very clean.

"This is my room," Skylar announced proudly as he closed the door behind Harry. "Mom let me decorate it myself."

Harry looked around with a smile at having found himself in a very magical room. The walls were painted a bright, breezy blue and clouds moved lazily across the ceiling. The furniture was large and white and decidedly grown-up but they had little pictures scrawled across them in bright colors that made it look like someone, likely Skylar, had been given a pack of markers and had just gone wild. The pictures moved too. Childish trees were swaying in an invisible wind and stick figures waved from in front of crooked houses.

Skylar had pinned a world map on his wall above a desk to the right of the room and it had several colored pins stuck in it in various places. On the left wall there were pictures pinned up, mostly of landscapes but there was the odd one of people, either adults or children who were at least older than themselves.

The back wall was shared between a wide bed and a low but even wider bookshelf. Unlike the rest of the house, the books were put away neatly and Harry stepped forward to look up at some of the titles. The ones at the top were books he was more familiar with; children's books, books on animals and games and, fairytales and a few coloring books, but the bottom two shelves were dedicated to thick, heavy reading material, most of which had the same word on the side.

"En-cy-clo-pedia," Harry read, tilting his head to do so as Skylar joined him. The other nodded.

"Yeah, mom got them for me. She says they're reference books on all specialized areas of knowledge."

Harry blinked up at the blond. "What does that mean?"

Skylar grinned. "I don't know exactly but they're like a group of dictionaries, but instead of just being able to find words you can find anything about anything. Or, at least I haven't been able to _not_ find anything so far. These are the Mundane ones, muggle, so it doesn't have anything magical in there, but they're really good for regular stuff."

"Do you use them a lot?" Harry asked. "They look new."

"New ones come out every year," Skylar smiled. "Hey," he suddenly said, grabbing a book from one of the higher shelves and presenting it to Harry. It had a picture of a dinosaur on the front. "Do you want to color?"

Harry grinned and they settled down on the plush grass green carpet in the middle of the otherwise hardwood floor. Within minutes they had scattered crayons and the like around them and Harry had relaxed into a familiar activity. "Hey Sky," Harry spoke hesitantly after a while thinking the other boy wouldn't like the shortening of his name but Skylar only hummed his recognition. "Where's your papa?" Harry asked curiously. He didn't know a lot of other kids but he knew some through Gran and from what he gathered it was typical to have two parents, himself, Maxie and Keyoshia excluded.

Skylar glanced up. "Don't have one," he shrugged and Harry frowned.

"Did he die?" the younger boy asked quietly and Sky quirked a smile.

"Nah, nothing like that. He's just not around. My mom got married really young but right before she had me, my dad left, so I just don't have one. What about you? Why are you only traveling with your dad?"

"Both my parents are dead," Harry told him a bit sadly and grey eyes snapped up again.

"But-"

"Papa adopted me. He was my mummy and daddy's friend so he wanted to take care of me when they died and now he's my Papa and he's not married so I don't have a mama."

"Oh," Skylar muttered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Harry smiled. "I love Remus and my family. I'm sorry about your papa too, though." Skylar shrugged and patted Harry's non-coloring hand.

"It's okay. I think it's much more fun hanging out with my mom like this than it would be to live in only one place in a boring old house with _two_ parents who never went anywhere. Don't you think?" The two shared a small, secret smile and continued on with their pictures.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry and Remus ended up staying in _Petite Ville du Prince _much longer than they originally anticipated after meeting Miranda Lee and Skylar Martin-Lee. The mother and son just had a way of attracting people towards them and would have probably have been in the middle of any social group if they weren't so dead set on living isolated in the woods and researching ancient worlds.

Harry and Remus' one month stay turned to two easily, Miranda not noticing anything odd about Remus suggesting the boys have a sleep over the days surrounding the full moon. Skylar was certainly up for it, this being the first time the 7-year-old had spent so much time with someone close to his own age, and volunteered his and his mother's temporary home for the event without prompting. Miranda hadn't gotten much work done those particular days and was as exhausted as Remus looked afterwards but she was practically glowing with happiness at her son's happiness, not to mention that Harry had already grown on her significantly.

While the boys ran rampant out in the woods, it was not like they could do so in the house, Remus and Miranda bonded over their mutual fascination with all things that dealt with learning. Miranda had managed to fill two research journals with interesting facts Remus had regarding his vast knowledge of creatures and Remus in turn had learned more about Ancient Runes and spell crafting in the few weeks with Miranda than he had in all his years at Hogwarts.

Some days Remus invited the isolated two to his and Harry's dwelling in the village and during the time Harry worked hard on acquainting Skylar with the other children and helping the boy with his French. Remus could tell that Skylar had been unwilling at first to reach out to anyone other than Harry but at the younger boy's insistence that everyone play together, Skylar had caved. Remus could easily see what the problem was.

Skylar was much more mature than other kids his age, living with an extremely well educated and hard working mother, and not used to normal childhood interactions had made him avoid the childish antics of his fellows, however, he was still just a child and Harry, alas, had proved that anyone could laugh and have fun in a game of tag with a dozen or so other children no matter how mature. Skylar smiled brightly now when he came to the village and was greeted warmly though he still did eventually drag Harry back inside after a few hours of playing, both, Remus suspected, because he was perceptive enough to notice his friend's dwindling energy and because he was still very much interested in his books. Remus feared that he would have to soon get his son his own set of encyclopedias as the five year old, against all odds, found them much more fascinating than he had any right to at his age.

When it was finally time for Remus and Harry to depart, Maman had been getting antsy, Miranda cooked a large dinner for them and they spent part of the night on the roof of Miranda and Sky's old cabin like house out in the woods looking up at the sky through the break in the canopy of trees. Harry and Skylar both shed tears the next morning at the thought of being separated but promised whole heartedly to keep in touch while Miranda hugged both father and son soundly be for biding them farewell. They were due back in France for a while before they headed out again to introduce themselves with the world.

* * *

(1) - The Library of Alexandria. Skylar's a bit of an enthusiast. Maxie and Keyoshia are just amusing kids.

**IMPORTANT:**

A/N - It's been pretty much decided that this story will be split into two, Harry's childhood and his Hogwarts years. The rest of _this_ story will consist of Harry growing up and snippets of his and Remus' travels. He's five in this chapter and this story will end when he reaches the age of ten going on eleven. Most likely this story won't exceed thirty chapters.

The sequel may not pick up immediately time-line wise (see top AN) but it will pick up when he goes to Hogwarts.

In short, look forward to Harry maturing, meeting new people and interacting with our old favorites. Simple, yes?

**NOT IMPORTANT:**

I'm currently listening to French music by an artist named Ilona Mitrecey. Does anyone know how old this girl is? Her videos are both entertaining and kinda freak me out. But the songs are super cute ^_^ you know, considering I don't speak a world of French.

Also, there is something new on youtube called "Baby Got Broom (A Dirty Harry Potter Song)" have any of you seen this? It's rather amusing :)

love you all, hitori-


	22. Chapter 18

**Author's Note **- I don't really want to get into how frustrating it was writing this, so I won't. Nevertheless, enjoy. As always, if you have any questions about something just ask, I love reviews and interactive readers.

Lets continue?

* * *

"Harry," The 5-year-old looked up from where he was crawling from under the bed and smiled at Remus as he stepped out of the bathroom en suite to their hotel room. The man was pulling on a dark button up shirt and was already wearing slacks. "What are you doing?" Remus asked curiously and Harry shrugged, dusting invisible lint off himself.

"Searching for something interesting," Harry answered promptly and Remus raised an amused eyebrow.

"Like…?"

"Well, last time I wrote to Keyoshia she told me that she had asked her daddy to take her to see schools too. They stayed the night at an Inn and Keyo said she found a cat under her bed."

Remus blinked. "A cat?"

Harry nodded happily and Remus shook his head fondly and walked over. He straightened out Harry's shirt collar and smoothed back the little boy's messy hair as much as he could, rolling his eyes when the rebellious locks fell back into their natural arrangement. "I don't think you'll find a cat here but I appreciate you checking." Harry giggled.

"Do I look okay?" he asked, his lips quirked after watching Remus exasperated expression.

"You'll do," the older man teased and Harry pouted even as his father helped him into his dress shoes. "Are you excited?" Remus asked as he did up the laces for the little boy.

"Yes," Harry smiled and he was. It had been a few months since their time with Skylar and Miranda and Remus had finally decided to follow up on the suggestion that he and Harry check out some schools. Harry was too young to attend of course with still two months to go before he even turned six, but the boy was happy to be able to see another magic school besides Hogwarts and the Headmaster of Salem's Institute for Boys had welcomed them with open arms.

While Harry looked forward to the trip in childish fascination (the prospect of some day going to school to learn magic was still a bit of a novelty for him), Remus saw it as more of a learning experience. He'd been startled to say the least when Miranda had even suggested that Harry had an abundance of choices of where to go to school and was now definitely interested in learning how the American schooling system was set up. It was sure to be an experience for both father and son.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry looked up at the large building in front of him with an odd feeling of this situation being familiar. He remembered vaguely the first time he visited Hogwarts, the stunned feeling he had at seeing the ancient castle and looking towards Remus, his new caretaker, for comfort.

Remus was his Papa now and he still looked to him for comfort but this place, as big as it was, was a lot different form Hogwarts. The building looked more like the pictures he'd seen of lighthouses in a book he'd once been read. There was one tall building, circular in shape with two smaller, rectangular buildings attached to either side. It gleamed in a clean, cream colored stone that shinned almost magically (which it likely was) in the light. It was also different from the first time he visited Hogwarts because there was a load of students lounging around on the slopping front lawn.

Most were boys in pressed dark blue trousers and collard white shirts with matching dark ties, but there was the odd girl hanging around in matching uniforms. None of the girls were on their own but either coupled with a boy or with a mixed group of teenagers who looked like they were studying together. They were all older than him but that was to be expected as Remus had told him that you didn't typically start your magical education until you were eleven.

Harry looked up at Remus and smiled when the man winked down at him.

"Excuse me?" someone asked from near them and both turned to a boy, about 16-years-old who was smiling charmingly at them. He had short brown hair and narrowed brown eyes and was one of the only students wearing a full and neat uniform including a cream colored vest and dark blue blazer even in the late May weather. "Are you the Lupins?" he asked politely and Remus nodded.

"We are." The boy held out a hand which Remus took curiously.

"My name is Casey Zook, Mr. Blythe, our Principal, asked me to take you on a tour today before showing you up to his office."

"Thank you, Mr. Zook." Remus blinked obviously having not expected that but appreciating it all the same. Maybe it was the sincerity in Remus' voice but the teens smile became a bit more genuine.

"Please, call me Casey, I'm hardly old enough to be Mr. Zook." Remus chuckled lightly but agreed.

"Of course, only if you call me Remus." Gently and with a comforting hand through his hair, Remus tugged Harry forward and in front of him. "This is my son, Harry, he's the reason we're here. We're from Europe but a friend informed us that school was a bit different here in the States and that I should start think about where to send him. We were curious."

If Casey was surprised it didn't show, he just kneeled slightly so that he was able to look Harry in the eye. "Hi, Harry. Are you excited to see the school?" Harry shyly shook the offered hand but only nodded in response to the question. He was pretty used to talking to children near his own age but teenagers were rather foreign to him. Casey didn't take offense, just smiled, stood, brushed absently the knee he had kneeled on and gestured towards the towering school. "Shall we?"

The small group started up the paved road to the school, Casey chattering on as Harry assumed it was his job to do. "Welcome to Salem Institute for Boys. As the name suggests, we are an all boys school though sometimes the girls form our Sister School, the Institute for Girls, come to visit if they have boyfriends or a study group or want to join a club they don't offer at the girls school. They can stay as long as curfew, and as long as they can confirm they're not cutting classes they have as much free reign of the place as we do. That goes for us, too, if we visit them."

"That's interesting," Remus said looking around and considering the students there. Some looked at them as they walked by, a few of the younger student and the odd older girl waving cheerfully at Harry to which he blushed and waved back. "Do you know why there are two schools rather than one? I mean, you're allowed to have almost the same amount of interaction."

Casey blushed a little and ran a hand through his hair. "Um, from what I understand, the whole Women's Rights thing was much bigger in Magical America than it was in Magical Europe. While you guys figured, magic is magic whether male or female, we were a little, er, bias. Girls weren't _allowed_ to come to any accredited magical school for a long time. They were taught at home by their mothers or went to local Hedgewitch schools. When they were allowed to join school they proved to be a bit of a distraction, according to the adults." Here Casey grinned though Harry couldn't understand why. Why would girls be a distraction? Sure Keyo and Fleur and even Loretta could be bossy sometimes but they were hardly a bother. "So they separated us again, at least for school hours. It's unhealthy, socially, for us to be completely cut off from one another."

Remus had an amused look on his face and his lips were pressed as if he were trying not to smile. "I see," he drawled and Casey blushed again.

"Anyway," the boy said louder than was strictly necessary as the passed through the front doors of the Institute. "This is the Entrance Hall." Harry squinted at the brightness of the place, not helped by the sunlight pouring in courtesy of the open doors, but otherwise looked around with interest. There was a grand staircase leading up to the a landing but, unlike Hogwarts, there were no suits of armor and the scarce paintings that were on the surrounding walls didn't move. It reminded him oddly of a muggle museum.

"Off to the left is the cafeteria, breakfast is served from 7 to 9, lunch from 11 to 1 and dinner at 5 to 7. It's so that almost no matter when you wake up or when your classes are, you have the flexibility to eat." Remus nodded and Harry peaked through the large slightly open doors of the cafeteria. He could see a few students were lingering from a late lunch at scattered tables, but the rest of the room wasn't visible through the door and so he turned away when Casey gestured again. "On the right is the swimming pool. The first years have the option of taking lessons and then in their second year they can join our open Swim Club. We have a team too, that competes, you know, with other schools."

Remus looked surprised but Harry smiled at the idea of being on a team. "Next to the Pool is the Floo Room."

"Floo Room?" Remus stopped him frowning in confusion. Casey shrugged.

"Some students commute. Not many, mind you, only about 15 percent, for different reasons. A friend of mine, his family owns a large farm, so he has to help out at home after school. Others, their parents are just not comfortable with them staying, though that's mostly for the first years. A few of the 7th years have internships or part-time jobs though, so they leave for work." He shrugged again.

"Besides, the fifth years and above are allowed to go out to the local wizarding village on weekends and Floo is how all the girls get here when the visit. You can buy Floo Power from the school at a discount if you think you'll be leaving-still minding the curfew of course. There's a Regulator in there too, Mrs. Mackenzie. She has a list of the commuters and their destinations, so she can mind where they're going."

"That's rather different," Remus muttered looking a bit stunned. "Brilliant, but different." Casey smiled and led them up the main staircase to the second floor.

The landing wrapped around so that anywhere you looked over the railing you were looking down on the entrance hall and there were many doors lining the walls. "These are all Club rooms," Casey told them. "Music, art, martial arts, and meeting rooms for the outdoor clubs like tennis and soccer, er, _football_, and Quodpot of course. The girl's Institute doesn't offer some like clubs, like martial arts, so they come here if they want to take that. The same with the guys wanting the join something like Gymnastics or the Equestrian Club."

Casey paused. "It's not really a gender thing," he suddenly said. "The way the clubs are spilt like that. It's more of general interest. If more girls wanted to take martial arts, they'd have their own club there and vice-versa." Remus hummed his understanding and Harry stared at some of the boys playing around as they passed some of the rooms to reach the opposite side of the landing where a narrower and less grand set of stairs. The boys looked at them and one of them grinned enthusiastically.

"New recruit, Casey?" the boy asked and Casey rolled his eyes.

"He's five," he deadpanned. "They're just looking around."

The boy all but pouted which cased Harry to giggle a little at the childish look and gained all their attention. He ducked behind Remus' legs much to older man's amusement and missed when the three teenagers exchanges humored glances. "Come on Harry," Casey said kindly and they continued on their way.

An archway, sequestered between two doors, housed a wide, twisting stairwell that reminded Harry of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office except that it went _much_ farther up. Straining his neck to look up at all the stairs, he saw they occasionally branched off into a small landing each with a doorway. They trailed up the steps to the first landing.

"This is the third floor, it's completely dedicated to the Library," Casey said, his voice quieter than it had been. He pushed open the door and Harry gasp at the vastness of the room in front of him. He knew that it was probably as large as the entrance hall downstairs and that itself had been amazingly large. A wide window sat on the opposite side of the room letting in a torrent of natural light that fell on what was indeed an impressive Library. The bookcases, higher than any he'd ever seen (and he had to wonder how anyone could get a book from something that high) were in nicely spaced rows on either side of the room. Up and down the middle of the room were work tables that were, surprisingly, rather full with students leaning over them. They stepped in a bit, the door closing with a soft thump behind them and Harry noticed the large counter to the left of them where a woman sat. She was covered head to toe in and odd cloth so that only her face was visible. She glanced over at them as they entered and her eyes crinkled as she smiled warmly before returning to whatever it was doing.

"That's Ms. Hakim (1), the Librarian. The middle of the room, obviously, acts as a study area though in the far back there are some more comfortable chairs and things. The Library has something on just about every subject, magical and non, and if we don't have a book you want, we have an exchange policy with the Girl's Institute and Prospero Academy (2), in New York." Harry wasn't listening much to what Casey was saying at the moment, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the library still. Once he had learned to read, he loved doing so and would have definitely wanted to explore farther had he thought it would be allowed, but there were so many other people there now…

"Why is it so crowded?" he asked softly and Casey actually jumped, not having heard his voice before now. He smiled widely down at Harry however causing the younger to smile a little back.

"It's nearing the end of the year, exams are starting next week. Most people are looking for a place to study because usually they're pretty hard."

"Oh," was all Harry could say at the revelation. Exams? He knew that meant test. Did all school have hard test?

"Harry," Remus called him quietly and Harry obediently followed the two older males out of the room, though he glanced back at the crowd behind him a few times before the door closed. Up the twisting stairwell they went until they reached the next landing, therefore the next floor and was meet by a set of heavy double doors. When Casey pushed these open, they were met by a silence that hadn't even been present in the library.

"These are the first floor of classrooms," Casey explained. "But the classrooms here aren't used during the regular school hours."

"Why?" Remus asked and Harry was curious too. What were the point of classrooms that nobody used? Casey strolled towards one of the door and pulled it open. Inside the room were the normal tables and chairs that you would find in any classroom and up front was a blackboard.

"These classrooms are used mainly for summer school and Mundane subjects."

"Summer school?" Remus asked bewildered at the same time Harry frowned at the world 'mundane'. That was the word Sky and Miranda had used when referring to anything non-magical.

"Yup," Casey said pleasantly. "Some parents, mostly those of muggle-borns were a bit…_concerned_, when the found out that their kids weren't going to be getting a mundane education, so during the summer the school started offering cram classes to those interested. Not many are really interested enough to go to summer school, just those who think they might not want a magical profession, but some parents make the others.

"How convenient," Remus said sounding impressed. Casey just shrugged.

"This floor is also called the First Bridge. See that door over there?" he asked pointing to the opposite end of the corridor where there was another set of double doors identical to the one they were standing in front of. "It connects the academic building to the dormitories." At Remus' look Casey smiled. "You wouldn't have seen it from the front walk, it's directly behind this building. Eight floors, one for each year plus the teachers, curfew for the first three floors is 8 PM. There are two teachers rooming on each floor for disciplinary reasons and for emergencies. Students are three to a room, each year shares a common room and quiet hours for everyone are from 8 to 6AM." Casey walked them back to the door the came in.

"There is a Bridge on the sixth and eighth floors as well," he told them. "And if you walk out of the firat floor of the dorms, there are paths that lead you to the back entrances of the Caf. And the Pool." The doors shut with a bang behind them and without further ado they moved on and upwards on the stair case. The next three floors were much the same. Classrooms lined a large corridor, these with actual classes in progress or the occasional student lingering about, and Casey had a comment for almost every subject:

"Transfiguration was always a bit easier for me because the teacher is great. We do a lot of theory work in that class so we have a really good base of information to work from."

"Potions is fun but it's like really intense cooking so I'm no good at it and the teacher can be really 'hands-on'."

"The seventh floor is usually the advance classes. Advanced Defense, Advanced Charms, but we also have some upper-class electives like Healing and Spell Crafting."

Upon reaching the eight floor, Harry was a bit winded from the stairs and he could feel the beginnings of his legs starting to ache. Remus, of course, noticed this and hoisted him up on his hip. Casey quirked a smile at them and pushed through the last set of doors. "These are all the staff offices. I always thought it was for convinces sake that another Bridge was here," he said pointing out the double doors once again opposite them. "Since that one leads directly to the staff floor of the dormitories." He gestured them along the corridor and Harry noticed that most of the doors were closed and figured that meant all those teachers were currently teaching. They stopped at a blue painted door, the only one in the otherwise oak door hall, and Casey knocked.

"This is Mr. Blythe's office. I hope you've enjoyed the tour and that any information I gave you was helpful." Remus and Harry both smiled at the boy and Remus reached out to shake his hand.

"You were more than helpful, Casey, and it was an absolute pleasure to meet you." The teen flashed them a disarming smile just as the door opened.

"Ah, Casey," the man there greeted and Harry took in the sight of him. He was much younger than Professor Dumbledore but was still quite a bit older than Mister Sev'rus's. His face was rounded and his nose a bit wide, but he had laugh lines on his face and his voice was gentle and so Harry like him. That and he was wearing a plum colored suit which Harry couldn't help but find a bit funny. "Which means you must be the Lupin's? Come in, come in. I trust that Casey has been polite?" he continued.

"Very," Remus agreed and the man smiled proudly.

"A fine student, Casey," he praised and Harry grinned when the teen blushed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Not at all, son. Thank you. Would you like a note for class or…"

"No, sir," Casey said shaking his head. "I don't have class again until two. I'm going back to the dorms 'til then."

"Of course," Mr. Blyth nodded. "Have fun."

"I will, sir," he smiled and than looked at the father and son duo he'd been with all morning. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Lu- um, Remus. You too Harry."

"Bye," Harry said softly and waved goodbye to the boy as he turned to leave and Casey, grinning, returned the gesture. When he'd disappeared back through the doors, Mr. Blyth ushered them into his office.

(O)(O)(O)

"They're so pretty!" Lianna exclaimed looking through the various pamphlets that Harry and Remus had collected over the past month or so of school visits. Each one depicted moving pictures of the school they represented and it's grounds and inside there were a few notes about the particular school. Most of the information appeared and disappeared quickly in eye-catching flash illustrations but Lianna was much more focused on the looks of the schools themselves rather than the academic information inside.

"Not all of them," Leverett commented lazily picking up one of the pamphlets. "This one is hideous. Who would want to go to this school?" Harry, who was settled in his lap, shook a bit with laugher. He remembered that school, it _was_ rather dreadful. He and Remus were currently back in France for, well, however long Gran deemed was necessary, and both had been excited to show their family the things they'd learned during their time touring American schools.

"This one reminds me a bit of Beauxbatons," Gran said smiling fondly and Harry squinted to see the pamphlet in her hand. That was from the school on Lake Erie and it was very palace like in structure and very majestic inside and out. He'd never seen Beauxbatons up close but knew from the way everyone but his papa could go on and on about it that it was lovely.

"This one," Maribell said pointing. "You said they have Floo commuting?"

"Yes," Remus nodded grabbing the Salem pamphlet to hand to her. "How lovely that everyone be given the choice to leave," she said softly glancing at the cover briefly before turning her attention to Harry. "When we were in school you could commute to Beauxbatons if you wanted to, but only if you lived within walking distance and had your parents permission. It was also one or the other, you couldn't occasionally commute and occasionally stay at the school since they didn't want to go through the hassle of creating the space for rooming the indecisive." Harry nodded, Remus had told him as much. It was one of the ideas he liked most about going to other schools; having the ability to leave at the end of the day and go home. He liked Hogwarts a lot from the little he'd seen of it and knew Mr. Sev'rus and Madam Poppy there but he'd much rather be home with his Papa after classes than only being able to see him during the holidays.

"You've gotten Keyoshia into this whole thing as well," Maribell continued and Harry buried his face in Leverett's chest to hide his smile when faced with Maribell's slightly disapproving look.

"She doesn't really want to _go_ to any of those other schools, she just likes observing the invalids, she says," he protested, voice muffled.

"I know," Maribell drawled. "She's been banned from three place already due to her 'observing'. While usually it would be amusing, she may need allies at those schools one day and she's certainly not getting those by scaring the other children." Silence fell across the table for a few moments before Levi and Lianna snorted, Remus sighed and Gran tsk-ed.

"No business talk at the table," she reprimanded and Harry peaked up just in time to see Maribell roll her eyes skyward.

"It's simply showing concern for the well being of Keyoshia's social skills, _mère_." Gran hummed disbelievingly and turned to finish making dinner. Remus, shaking his head, followed her. Leverett and Lianna exchanged amused looks but didn't say any thing to a disgruntled Mari as they continued to discuss the unflattering looks of some schools. Harry burrowed into Leverett chest again with a small smile. He'd need to write Keyoshia soon. She hadn't told him exactly _what _she'd done to various students across Asia (3), just that she was sure to leave her mark.

* * *

A/N -

(1) Ms. Hakim - What she's wearing is a khimar, a cloth the covers the head, traditionally worn by Muslim women. Her name is Arabic in nature though I don't think it's typically a surname. Derived from a personal name based on the Arabic word "hakîm", meaning "learned, wise".

(2) Prospero Academy - I picked the name because This was the name of the shipwrecked _magician_ in 'The Tempest' (Shakespeare). I don't know. I was having a moment.

(3) In case you've forgotten, Keyoshia is Russian, therefore she's viewing schools in Asia

**IMPORTANT**

If I don't get too lazy**, I'll be starting editing in the next few days/weeks**. Nothing significant will change, but if for some reason you reread from the beginning, please ignore any inconsistencies with times of year or character descriptions, stuff like that. **I would **_**like**_** a Beta, but it won't be the end of the world if I don't get one. Any volunteers though…**


	23. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: **This update is brought to you by my New Years resolution that I will type (or write in my notebooks) at least 1000 words per day of _something_. This leads me to the hope that I will get to update at least one of my stories every week. Not strictly this story, but any of my posted works. Here's to hoping.

I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies that may come up, it's been a while, obviously, and while I skimmed over the other chapters to get reacquainted, I didn't read them in full. If anyone happens to notice something completely off, feel free to point it out.

There will be only a handful of chapters left before I end this story and start on Harry's school years. By now I'm aiming for about five because it definitely needs to end.

* * *

A break, that was what Remus called it and Harry, while reluctant to give up the experiences he'd had in the last few years, agreed that it was nice to just be at home for a while. At seven-years-old he'd seen more things than most people would even dream of. Had hopped across continents and learned about new cultures and met new friends and he was grateful for every experience he had had. It was a life that when he was smaller and still lived in the cupboard at his Aunt Petunia's house he never thought he would have and he loved his Papa all the more for it.

Their last stop before coming home to Great Britain was, of course, back in France where they'd taken time to spend with their family and also took a tour of Beauxbatons Academy. Over the last year his and Remus' choices of locations to visit had periodically narrowed in focus so that they spent a lot of time researching and checking out schools that Harry may want to attend once he got older. Their frequent country skipping had lead them to a verity of places, some impressive some not, some prompting Harry to seriously consider them, some forcing Remus to smile politely through their tour and then leave as soon as possible.

Despite the ups and downs that came with such scouring of the earth, Harry had had fun as they also continued their original travel plans and did an abundance of sight seeing, language learning and cultural exploration. According to Remus anyway. Harry mostly saw their travels as playing a really long games, one where everyone had their own rules. Sometimes those rules were difficult to figure out, what with all the different dialects they'd encountered and proper etiquette Remus always made sure they took proper note of and followed as best they could, but the result was always rewarding.

Harry imagined that he'd come to the end of his game the moment he started school and while that was a sad thought, it also made him buzz with excitement. He'd never gotten to do real magic before, his occasional accidental outburst not withstanding, and going to school to learn properly was a dream. He'd easily admit that he was a bit jealous of Fleur who was starting at Beauxbatons in the fall, Maxie who'd be going to Beauxbatons next year, and Keyoshia, who was attending some strange finishing school for girls Maribell favored back in Russia the year after. He'd never before considered how dissatisfying it was to be the youngest of his close group of friends but now the very though left him a bit disgruntled, especially since he already knew where he wanted to go, though he hadn't told anyone yet on the off chance he wouldn't be made to go to school at all.

He'd been trying to figure out a way to sway his Papa to Skylar's way of thinking and being home schooled but somehow he doubted the man would go for it. Remus Lupin, if nothing else put a lot of stock in education. Personally Harry didn't see what the big deal was. If Miranda could teach Skylar despite their semi-frequent travels and the amount of time she had to put into her job, than surely Remus could. However, it wasn't a topic Harry was quite ready to bring up for discussion and so he kept his mouth shut and just plotted away with his best counter arguments.

(O)(O)(O)

Waking up in his own bed was and odd feeling, Harry decided. When was the last time he had done so consistently? Over a year ago, at least, he was sure. But despite being odd it was a comfortable feeling. It always felt good to know that the had his own lace to call home.

A wide yawn split his face and the little boy stared up at the ceiling blearily. For several minutes he just laid there quietly listening with half an ear to the birds twittering about outside his window. A small family of the flying menaces had taken up residence there while they had been away and Remus hadn't noticed until last night how loud they were and offered to try and get rid of them, but Harry refused. They had to have been here for several months, at least, and he wasn't about to force them out of their home.

As comfortable as laying in bed was, Harry started to fidget. If being in his own bed was odd, it was odder still to just lounge around in one in the morning. He and Remus were always on the go and it was hard to just stop all that so suddenly. So, with as much of a put-upon sigh as a 7-year-old could produce, he sat up and reach absently for his glasses on his bedside table and smiled when the room came into shaper focus as he put them on. He hadn't noticed how bad his eyesight was getting until he'd gotten his glasses several months ago. Remus, tired of his squinting had taken him to someone who called themselves and optometrist and he had been fitted with dark wire framed spectacles. For the following days he'd been a bit disoriented whenever he had them on but he slowly got use to the difference in his vision and was happier for it. Who knows how much he had missed when he hadn't been seeing things at his full potential?

Harry clamored out of bed ungracefully and his bare feet hit the floor with a soft thump. He patted his old toy, Maurice the Bear, on the head from where he sat station at the end of the bed before he trailed slowly through a morning routine of using the loo, brushing his teeth and washing his face before he went to go wake Remus. The full moon was only a few nights ago and so it was Harry's prerogative to get the still tired man up and running in the mornings. Harry hadn't had a full moon with Remus since the incident years ago when he'd got in with the wolf. Remus hadn't been able to explain the phenomenon of him not being bitten outside of 'Moony' seeing him as his cub, but Remus wasn't about to allow anyone to retest that theory and so sent Harry away every full moon. This past one he's spent at a brief visit to Fleur's house where the girl had started him on scrap-booking all the pictures that had been taken of his and Remus' adventures. She'd been fairly outraged when Harry had excitedly showed her several albums worth of the pictures. Apparently they weren't being kept 'properly'. Harry had tried to explain that there was little time for scrap booking when actually traveling but that had only earned him a hard look and several hours of cutting construction paper.

Harry entered Remus' room without preamble. Aunt Maribell would likely scold him if she witnessed this display of lacking manners but he brushed the thought from his mind and frowned as he tried to find Remus in the pile of blankets that were stacked over his body. Usually Remus was quite the morning person but for a few days after the full moon he slept like the dead.

"Papa," Harry called half-heartedly and when he got no response there was no surprise, just a fond smile that crossed the pale lips and had the little boy moving over to the bed. Remus' was higher up than his and so it was with a little difficulty that he pulled himself up onto it. He wasn't short, per se, but he was hardly the tallest boy around. The only one he managed to top in height was Keyoshia (which was odd in itself seeing as her father was by far the tallest person Harry was sure he ever met), even Fleur had flew pass him in that regard though Harry blamed that on their difference in age.

"Papa," Harry tried again and this time was rewarded with a vague groan that may have been a yes. "Papa, it's time to get up." Harry said as carefully as he could in English. Like always Remus had insisted that while at home that he speak the vernacular. It was getting harder for Harry to do so. He hadn't spoke English regularly in three years, but he still remembered the words and their meanings, even if his pronunciation was beginning to slur with the onset of his new accent.

"Hmm?" was Remus' sleepy answer and this time Harry prodded where he assumed his shoulder was as he spoke.

"It's time to get up Papa. You said that after breakfast we would re-decorate my room today."

"Did I?" Remus grunted and his head appeared from under the rumpled duvet and he sent Harry a soft smile. "I suppose I did."

He yawned widely and blinked towards his clock on his bedside table. He frowned. "It's already a quarter pass, how long have you been up?" Remus asked, concerned about whether or not he'd left his son waiting for breakfast for too long. Harry shrugged with a reassuring grin.

"I just woke up." Remus chuckled as he sat up straight and ran a hand through his already sleep mussed hair.

"Really? I think we're getting lazy."

Up and about now, the morning assed in a peaceful manner, without rushing or sightseeing or eating breakfast at a new or exotic place, but Harry couldn't complain. It was good in it's own way. Remus served up omelets and chopped, fried potatoes that Harry had first had during one of their stints in America called hash browns. They ate together and conversation was mostly directed towards what Harry wanted done to his room.

"Maxie says I should have posters, like, of Quiddtich teams like he has," Harry frowned. After Remus had announced that he could redecorate his room he had thought about his options long and hard and had gathered opinions from his friends.

"Posters are good," Remus agreed easily. "Is there a Quidditch team you like?"

"Papa," Harry shook his head. "I've never even _seen _a Quiddicth game. Maxie goes on and on about them, and Uncle Levi taught me how to ride a broom and I watched him and Aunt Ly have races, but I've never seen a real game before."

Remus hummed as he thought about this. It was true of course that Harry had never seen a real game, it had just never crossed the older man's mind. "Tell you what," Remus said absently passing the boy the salt when it looked like Harry was about to stand up in his chair to reach it. "They have Quidditch games at Hogwarts all the time. Once the school year, and the season of course, starts up again, I'll ask if Poppy or Severus will take you to one." Harry grinned brightly at the idea and Remus smiled down at him.

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. So if not Quiddicth posters, what else would you like done to your room?"

"Keyo says that I need a bigger bed." Remus snorted his amusement.

"Did she?"

"Yes," Harry nodded seriously, though there was a twinkle in his eye. "She says that's all she cared about when her papa said she was old enough to decorate her own room. She says that because she's going to school I a few years that she doesn't really care as long as her bed was the best."

"She would," Remus muttered. "What else?"

"I have to make sure I have matching colors," Harry went on. "Fleur says that at the very least the walls and the curtains shouldn't clash."

"Very insightful. But what do _you _want?"

"Maps," Harry answered promptly. "Like in Skylar's room. They're like Maxie's posters but better. Sky has a way to see and show people, everywhere he's been. I want that too. I want at least one huge world map so I can put pins in all the places we've been. Then I'll need more shelves. I have a lot more books now but you can't really tell because they're all shrunken in one of out trunks. The new encyclopedias you got me need one, and then one for my albums, well, scrapbooks now that Fleur's got to them, and then the others for my normal books. Keyo separates hers by fiction and nonfiction. And then I'll need a box, for all my letters. I save them all, but they're staring to get messy because there are so many. Oh, and I want to paint it blue and green. And have the curtain's match."

"I've created a monster," Remus rolled his eyes as he stood and collected their plates.

"What?" Harry asked confusedly. The term sounded familiar but Remus just shook his head.

"Looks like we should get dressed then," he smiled instead, "We have quite the day ahead of us."

(O)(O)(O)

Severus Snape was rarely prepared when his rooms were invaded by the little whirlwind of energy that was Harry Lupin and this time was no exception. His blasted mutt of a father seemed to take a twisted pleasure in springing up on him unexpectedly and watching his reactions to the imp when it revealed where exactly it was that his trip was taking him to visit with. Severus would be the last to admit it but the smile that always lit up the boy's face at the sight of him was humbling. He'd hated Harry Potter from the moment he heard of the childes existence, but Harry Lupin…that boy had wormed his way into his heart.

James Potter's physical presence was evident in the way he the boy gave a crooked little smile, the way his hair stood up, unobstructed by gravity, and the way his skinny knees knocked together, but he was Lily Evans in everything else; the way his green eyes gleamed in humor or concentration, the way his nose wrinkled at something distasteful, and the way his hands, childlike and delicate twitched with the desire to gesture with every word. However, above all, his mannerism screamed Remus Lupin: his love for reading and learning, his collected demeanor even in excitement and his ability to forgive everything. Severus never forgot his less than welcoming attitude to the boy when he first arrived and he seriously doubted Harry had either, but the boy always had a genuine happy smile for him and Severus was grateful, in the _very_ dark recesses of his unacknowledged heart, that he hadn't runoff another emerald-eyed person that legitimately like him.

"Mr. Severus!" Harry exclaimed and as unprepared as he was, Severus met the boy on one knee before he was barreled into. He had only seen the boy periodically the pass several years of knowing him, but his arrivals, after the initial ones where they were unfamiliar with each other of course, were always the same, including the hurtling.

"Harry," he greeted curtly and not once did the boy's smile falter.

"Papa surprised me today!" The volume of his voice had lowered though his excitement had not.

"Oh? With what may I ask?" Harry scoffed and pinned him with an incredulous look.

"You," he said as if he thought the answer was obvious and Severus was being rather silly. The man paused than hummed noncommittally as he stood and over the mess of black hair he saw Lupin standing in his doorway. The man's smile was a bit smug and Severus knew why. He'd recently added new wards to his chambers (coincidently around the time Poppy informed him that Lupin and the Brat were back in the country) specifically to warn him of uninvited guess but it was obvious that this pair had gotten pass them and still surprised him. He would be having a serious talk to the Headmaster about giving out such sensitive material to the _Lupin's_ of all people, silent fondness for Harry or not.

"Lupin."

"Severus," Lupin smiled a bit wider. "We weren't staying long," here Harry's face fell and Severus resisted the unfamiliar urge to run a comforting hand through the boy's hair. "We just stopped by for Harry to check in, I know you worry about him and we told Poppy we got in over a week ago." Severus sneered at the suggestion that he worried about the Brat, true or not Lupin shouldn't have known that (or at least known not to mention it), but the man continued as if he didn't see it. "But you'll likely be seeing more of him, if you'd like to of course, because we'll be staying a while."

"A long while," Harry groused but it lacked any of the usual childish disgruntlement that Severus usually found in and scared out of his first years. "Papa says that we are not leaving at least until Christmas, and even then we'll just be visiting Gran."

"Why is that?" Severus questioned, vaguely curious. Lupin answered.

"I wanted Harry to have a worthwhile childhood experience," he said softly. "And I like to think I've done that." He sent a look to Harry and the boy smiled his small bright smile, one that told both Severus and Lupin that he agreed wholeheartedly. Lupin's next words were loving. "I will continue to do that," he said more strongly. "But I also want him to have some semblance of a normal childhood. For a year or so, at least, I just want to settle down, have him get up in the morning without rushing around a hotel or rented space, make friends and get to see them everyday, I was even thinking about sending him to muggle primary this fall."

Severus glanced down at Harry at that and the boy sent him a nervous little look. "I've never been to school before," he admitted and this Severus already knew. "But Papa thinks it'll be a good idea to, well, get used to it before I turn 11, even if it's only for a few months?" he ended his sentence in an inflection as he looked at Lupin who smiled reassuringly.

"Even if it's only for a few months," he agreed.

"You've thought about this a lot," Severus commented.

"I have."

Severus regarded him for a few moments before looking down at Harry who had, somewhere during the conversation, taken to holding his hand. "I suspect you'll excel, in muggle school," he said. The compliment sounded odd even to him as it left his mouth, but Harry brightened immensely.

"I guess," he said shyly, modestly. "And maybe it'll help me not feel so homesick, when I start magical school."

"You've decided where you want to go then?" Severus asked, and feeling that standing for the remainder of this visit would be unwise, gestured Lupin to the kitchenette area of his chambers pulling Harry behind him as he walked. He'd mostly heard of their little adventures through the letters the green-eyed imp sent and knew he was searching for 'the perfect' school to attend once he was of age to do so. Severus had thought it was a valid idea and had subtlety encouraged Harry to do as much extensive research as the child was capable of and to make an informed decision in just over three years time.

"Harry has," Lupin answered, voice light with amusement. "But he hasn't said anything to me about it yet."

Severus raised an eyebrow to the blushing child as the boy clamored into the chair next to him at the table they all took a moment to sit at. Severus snapped and a house elf appeared not a moment later. "Tipper!" the boy greeted enthusiastically and the house elf looked at him curiously before it's bat-like ears flapped in happiness. "Little Master Lupin," he squeaked. Lupin glanced curiously between the elf and his son but Severus only cleared his throat before they started a conversation. Harry held a certain fondness for this elf, it being the first he'd ever met, and always engaged him when he was called.

"Lunch for three," he instructed the tiny being and Tipper bowed obediently and disappeared with a 'pop'. Harry frowned marginally at him, Severus suspected to ruining his fun, but his concentration was soon diverted by the prompt arrival of their lunch.

"What school have you chosen?" Severed asked after a minute as they settled in, not yet willing to let the subject drop. Harry eyed him and glanced at Lupin before he shrugged.

"I haven't really," he said and it was as obvious a lie as Severus had ever heard.

"No matter," Lupin cut in before Severus could prod more and it earned the man a hard look from the Potion's Master. "You have plenty of time." Severus pressed his lips and Lupin shot him a mischievous glance. "Why don't you tell Severus about what we did to your room?"

Inwardly he groaned at the rapid fire suddenly coming from the boy's mouth at the mention of this new project of theirs. Harry, as usual, had a lot to tell and his knack of remembering details of everything that had happened was wearing. But he listened patiently because Harry expected it, and, somewhat absently he thought, it was nice to have someone so open when speaking to him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I now **_**do**_** have a Beta, she's brilliant and as soon as I get off my lazy butt, I'll re-upload the chapters she's edited.**

**General updates about my stories (excuses for why I haven't updated) and my life (more excuses) can be found on my profile and/or live journal. I touch those things much more frequently than this, sadly.**


	24. Interlude: Letters 4

**Author's Note: I don't remember if I promised no more of these. If I did, oh well, my bad.**

**Interlude: Letters Four**

_Italic_ - Harry

* * *

_Dear Fleur,_

_I wanted to tell you congratulations for getting your Bueaxbatons acceptance letter! I can tell from your letter that you're really excited and I'm excited for you. I can't wait until I start magic school and I didn't think about how lonely I will be when you all go away until a few weeks ago. Did you realize that out of you and Maxie and Keyo, I'm the youngest? You all get to start school before me and I know it isn't but it feels really unfair. Not totally though. Papa says that he'll be sending me to muggle school for a little while so I can see what it's like. He says that I've been home schooled up until now and I guess I have even though I never really thought about it. I never sat down and took lessons like you do with your Mama or went to a hedge witch school like Maxie. Keyo went to primary and a hedge witch school but her Papa didn't make her go back. She says 'make' like he decided she didn't have to but the way she smiles when she says it makes me think she's not allowed to, but Papa didn't want me to ask. _

_I think I'll like school but it makes me nervous because I've never been around a lot of other kids before. Papa says that a muggle school can have an average class size of at least 30 and that seems like a lot to me. The only time I played with even close to that many kids was when we were in Canada. Papa says he just wants me to try it out and I don't have to stay but I think I'm going to, even if I don't like it. I don't want Papa to think I'm being a baby or selfish. I don't __have__ to stay home with him all the time. A lot of kids go to school right? Even if I do just want to stay home with him I think it would make him feel bad if I didn't give it a real try. He tries really hard to make sure I'm happy and he knows I was when we were traveling but he's not sure now even though I am. I'm always happy with Papa. But I have to make sure he knows I'm happy, even if I end up not liking school._

_I'm sorry I won't be able to see you off. We're going to be in England still in September, but Papa says we'll be back for Christmas and Yule. I know Bueaxbatons gets breaks for the holidays so you'll come home right? And I'll see you then._

_Maxie wrote to me the other day and he's really sad that we won't be back and France for a while too. He says he has no one to play with but really he just doesn't want to play with anyone else. It makes me feel special. He's had to play with his sisters but he doesn't mind as much as he used to. He also says that his Papa wrote him to, asking him to come and visit on his birthday. Did you know about that? He was really excited because he hasn't seen his Papa in a long time but he doesn't know if his Mama will let him go all the way back to Germany by himself. I hope she lets him because I think Maxie would be happier there._

_Keyoshia, when I told her we weren't coming back, was mad at me. Not really mad but just sort of irritated. But she's always just sort of irritated so it didn't bother me. She says that when I'm not in France she's not allowed to visit as much. I think it's because there's no one there to really play with her. She and Maxie don't get along at all and even though she likes you, her Papa doesn't know you're family very well, so there's not a lot of reasons for her to come all the way to France except to visit tante Maribell but she's usually in Russia on business so that means there's no real reason at all. Keyo likes France better than Russia I think. She says at least it's warmer there._

_My friend Skylar called me earlier today and I was really happy for him because he and him Mama are finally going to Egypt after Yule. He says they'll be spending the New Year there. He's always wanted to go because he wants to work there when he's older. I was a little sad though because where they will be staying for a while they won't have a lot of muggle things around, so he won't be able to call me on the phone anymore. That's the only thing I dislike about letters, they feel like they take forever to get somewhere and back, but I was always able to call Skylar but I won't be able to soon. He made me promise before that I would visit when he finally got to Egypt so that we can go to all the places he's read about together, but that was before Papa wanted us to take this break so I have to ask again if we still can. I think he'll say yes. He likes Sky and his Mama, Miranda. I think they are his favorite people out of everyone we've met traveling. I know they are mine. It is funny though. We haven't actually seen them since meeting them a few years ago but Sky is still one of my best friends. I miss him all the time like I do you and Max and Keyo._

_I miss Gran a lot too, even though I saw her not even a whole month ago. She calls a lot to check up on us but it's different not seeing her and knowing I won't be seeing her for a long time. Tante Lianna and Oncle Leverett are the same. Tante Maribell made a surprise visit though, right after we got back here because she was on her way back to Russia. I don't really know how that works because Russia is in the opposite direction but that's what she said and Papa didn't argue with her. We got up late one morning after I we had visited with Mr. Severus (we stayed late because they started talking about something called a Wolfsbane potion, I think. Have you heard of it?) and she was sitting in the kitchen. She gave Papa a fright but she made us breakfast too. It was really good but I didn't even know she could cook. She always says she has minions for things like that. She also charmed my bedroom ceiling to look like the night sky, she says it's the same type they use at Hogwarts in their Great Hall. Every night I look for constellations but the only ones I'm really sure about are the North Star, the Little and Big Dippers and Sirius, the dog star. I don't know much about astronomy but those are easy enough to find on a clear night. _

_Will you take astronomy at Bueaxbatons? If you do maybe you could help me find more?_

_Tell your Mama and Papa I say hi and give Gabby (1) a hug for me, okay? Remember to write, even when you do start school and I hope you make a lot of friends._

_Love, Harry_

* * *

A/N:

(1) Gabrielle. She's about nearing a year old if she isn't already. It depends on her nonexistent birth-date.

Also, before you guys read into anything, as some of you are prone to do, there is no reason Harry is writing to just Fleur other than the fact that I think Fleur is a very reasonable person to write to. There's no secret romance between the two, okay? They're not even teenagers yet, control your hormones people.


	25. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **So I have officially re-loaded the first three chapters which have been edited by my lovely Beta, butterfly83. She's super fantastic and I'm slightly envious that she has a better grasp on the English than me and it's not even her native tongue. Oh well.

This chapter isn't entirely what I wanted it to be because of time constraints and my determination to get it out as promised (yay me) but while it's shorter, it's nicer in the long run. But let me tell you, I _loath _this self imposed deadline. I feel exhausted.

The following conversations are in French unless otherwise noted.

* * *

Harry collided with Lianna when she met him on bended knee with a wide smile and a bright laugh. "Honey child!" she exclaimed and he hugged her tightly around the neck.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"And I missed you," she answered back immediately.

"Move along, move along," Gran shooed Lianna aside and the younger woman reluctantly let go in order for her mother to gather Harry up in her own arms. Harry laughed as the breath was pushed out of his small body at the tightness of the hug and without being put down he was passed into Leverett's arms while Gran greeted Remus in the same way.

"It's been _ages_," Leverett exaggerated and Harry giggled as he took in the man. In the six or so months since they'd seen each other he hadn't really changed. His hair was a bit longer and he obviously hadn't shaved today by the scruffy look of his jaw, but otherwise he was the same. Harry was glad; he'd never gone this long without seeing his family since he'd met them and he hadn't been sure what to expect after half a year apart. "Has your papa been treating you well?" Levi asked teasingly and behind them Remus huffed in irritation.

"Of course I have," the younger man said indignantly and Harry's lips quirk at the playful tone.

"Just checking," Leverett smirked and slowly let Harry slide back to the ground. The little boy's hands wrapped around his father's and Remus tugged him gently after the adults as they moved further beyond the front hall of the house, leaving their bags and coats there despite the clutter it caused.

"Come on!" Lianna goaded practically bouncing. "They're already waiting!"

"Who are 'they'?" Remus asked wearily as they entered the sitting room. Harry peaked curiously from behind Remus and his face lit up with a smile when he spotted just who 'they' were.

"Fleur!" he exclaimed and met the girl halfway across the room as she had jumped up to meet him too.

"Harri," she greeted and hugged him tightly. "How are you?"

"Great," Harry smiled up at her. He then waved shyly to her parents who were sitting and drinking tea on one of the sofas. The couple waved back, watching the two of them amusedly. "When did you get back?" Harry asked, hardly taking notice of Remus and the others who were now taking their seats around the room. Quickly they started up a conversation that Harry paid no mind to. He'd have plenty of time to catch up with the rest of his family, but he'd likely only have the chance to do so with Fleur for a few hours.

"Only yesterday," Fleur told him and they sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, Fleur tucking her skirt daintily under herself. Harry smiled at Gran when he had a cup of hot chocolate practically forced into his hands and pulled it to himself. Fleur giggled at him as she nursed her own cup, obviously having avoided the chocolate-y mixture by opting for tea like her parents. Harry doubted he would ever be allowed to make that choice, the thought probably had never even crossed Gran's mind, but he didn't mind. Remus typically tried to avoid chocolate, knowing they would both get more than their fair share whenever they were around Gran.

"How is school, really?" Harry asked. Out of all his friends he and Fleur probably exchanged the most letters because Maxie and Keyo were always up to something else and Skylar was just a phone call away instead, but recently, since starting Beauxbaton's, Fleur's letters had been getting fewer and farther between and they were never particularly detailed.

The girl winced and brushed her silvery blond hair out of her face looking sheepish. "I'm sorry I haven't written as much," she apologized, clearly knowing what he was thinking. "I've just been so busy!"

She flashed him a smile that was wide enough to split her face. "Beauxbaton's is absolutely amazing," she whispered excitedly, as if it were a secret and Harry leaned in closer to hear. "It's a palace, a _real_ palace, and every wall is a gorgeous powder blue. The stair cases are marble and the plants on the grounds bloom year round." Fleur rocked a little on her heels and scooted closer to Harry as she kept talking. "And the classes are brilliant. I love magic! I always thought that it was fun and interesting when mama and papa used it around the house and all my accidental magic was exciting and all, but there is nothing like learning, actually _learning_ it first hand. It's the best feeling in the world!"

Harry watched a small bemused smile as Fleur practically glowed with happiness while talking about the school and he desperately wished he could have been there with her to see first hand what made her time away so wonderful. "My favorite class is Charms. Charms can do just about anything and it fits into all the other subjects and the professor is grand!" Fleur sighed and closed her eyes, smile still dancing across her lips and Harry blinked and leaned back until he was sitting up properly again.

He was happy for Fleur, he really was, but all her talk about magic school was making him a bit sad. He had almost three whole years to go, in which time Fleur would starting her forth year, Maxie his third and Keyoshia her second. He didn't have much chance to talk to his friends as it was, what would happen when they were all in school and possibly just as enchanted as Fleur?

"How has muggle school been for you?" Fleur interrupted his thoughts and by the way she was still smiling wistfully, Harry got the impression that she only asked the question out of politeness.

"It's fun," he answered demurely, and it was. He hadn't been there long but he had surprised himself by how much he enjoyed it. His teacher was a very nice woman whom loved her job and the children she worked with. Harry suspected that she favored him a little because he was a bit beyond his classmates in their studies, but Remus wouldn't have him moved to a different class, more concerned with Harry being with kids his own age than him not learning new material. This left Ms. Eden, the teacher, with a dilemma and so she always gave Harry a different set of work than the other kids which, coincidentally, didn't really make him any friends, though Harry didn't really mind. He was much too shy to try his hand at speaking up to the other kids unless he had to, but he was on friendly enough terms with them that he was always included in games at break times.

It was a happy experience, one he was glad he hadn't complained about and one Remus was proud of him for taking seriously. It was nothing like what Fleur had experienced, apparently, but he enjoyed it all the same.

Fleur took his short answer with an absent smile before she launched into a story about one of her professors, giggling joyously at particularly funny parts. Over the next hour Harry listened while Fleur chattered on about this or that and Beauxbatons. He would easily admit that what she had to say was interesting or exciting, but he didn't take as much pleasure from it as he imagined he would have if he didn't feel so disconnected from one of his best friends as he did right then.

The sound of knocking at the front door was what eventually drew them out of their little bubble and in made Harry jolt a little, startled. He blinked owlishly at the adults that still sat around the room, conversing and laughing like he and Fleur had been and watched as they paused and Gran politely excused herself to answer the door. Lianna winked at him and he supposed that meant that she had a suspicion about whom it was and that he would like the new visitors. Not a moment later they could hear voices form the front hall and after a minute a messy brown head appeared trailed after by two smaller ones.

"Maxie!" Harry cried and was up and hugging his friend much like he had Fleur earlier and Maxie laughed and wrapped his own coat clad and cold arms back around him. When they released each other, Harry spotted Maxie's sisters, Loretta and Jenny, peaking out shyly from behind their brother. Harry gave them both tight hugs too and they reciprocated with smiles. Though he and Loretta were actually the same age, they weren't as close he and Maxie were and Jenny, three years younger, had never really been a part of their group, but he considered them friends nonetheless.

"Hi Ms Veronica," he greeted their mother who had stepped in with Gran after her children.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled and then offered her greetings to the rest of the room as a whole as she helped her children out of their winter coats. The moment Maxie was free he had Harry by the hand and was directing him back to Fleur who embraced him eagerly.

"Maxie," she grinned and the boy smiled crookedly back.

"How are you, new student of magic?" he teased as they sat back on the floor together, Loretta and Jenny joining them easily and all three Jenifero children graciously accepting their own hot chocolates from Gran.

"I'm wonderful," Fleur said brightly to Maxie. "I was just telling Harry about some things that have happened in school so far."

"Really? Fun I suppose?" Maxie asked lazily but before Fleur could start in on another glowing review of the French Academy, Maxie was turning to Harry. "And you?" he asked. Has school been going well for you?"

"Yeah," Harry said, relieved. "It's been a lot of fun. I'm really glad papa had me go," he told the group as he glanced over his shoulder at the adults who were in the middle of welcoming Veronica into their fold. As if sensing his gaze, Remus glanced over at him and flashed him a loving smile. Maxie chuckled at the gesture, making Harry nudge him quite.

"How've you been?" he asked the boy in return, and then glancing at the girls added, "All of you."

"Maxie only just got back from Germany," Loretta was the first to pipe up. "He spent a whole month there with our daddy."

"Did you really?" Harry asked. The last letter he'd gotten from Maxie was from well over a month ago, when the other boy was still complaining about his mother being unsure about him taking the trip.

"Yeah," Maxie said, and his smile was more at ease than Harry could ever recall seeing it. "I had a great time. I'd forgotten how much fun dad was."

"Did you two go too?" Fleur asked Loretta and Jenny seemingly interested, at least momentarily. Both girls shook there heads.

"Mother wouldn't let us," Loretta frowned. "But she said maybe next year."

Fleur hummed sympathetically but Maxie bowed his head towards Harry, weary of the adults behind them and whispered, "She'll never let them." When Harry blinked questioningly up at him Maxie shrugged his shoulders. "The only reason she let me go was because I wouldn't stop arguing with her about it. Lori won't do that and Jenny doesn't really care."

Harry nodded his understanding, remembering that both girls were too young to recall anything about their father outside of the letters he occasionally sent. Maxie however, if given the chance, would likely pick his father, whom he remembered and loved more than anything, over his mother any day. Their troubled relationship still bewildered Harry. He couldn't help but think that if Miranda and Skylar were the perfect mother and son duo than Veronica and Maxie were the exact opposite.

"Sorry I haven't written much," Maxie continued in a louder voice. "I know I promised, I've just been distracted over the last few weeks."

"I understand," Harry waved the apology aside with a smile, because he did understand. His letters to his friends were often neglected in his first few weeks in a fascinating new place, that is, when he had been still traveling to new places. That and he knew how easy it was to forget about the world outside when spending time with your father. _That _was a feeling he knew well.

They tuned back into the girls whom had started up their own conversation, which had Fleur excitedly proclaiming the greatness of her school. Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, knowing it would be rude. Maxie had no such qualms about abandoning what manners he did have and his own eyes rose to the ceiling and a dramatic sigh left his lips. Harry giggled and Maxie shot him a fond grin. "She's been going on like this for a while, hasn't she?" Harry nodded sagely but they politely didn't interrupt the girl's volley of words and listened with interest even though Maxie huffed and puffed occasionally.

Everyone took a late lunch in Gran's dinning room as their wasn't enough room for the party in the kitchen and Harry was glad to have his family and friends together like this, even if Fleur was acting oddly and Gran was trying to get him to drink a forth mug of hot chocolate and Lianna and Leverette were arguing over what color the woman should dye his hair. It was warm, and familiar and he relaxed into the lull.

(O)

The next morning Harry was downstairs in the kitchen with Gran before anyone else was awake and she was happy to see him. "Mon bébé," she said as she hugged him tightly and with strength belying her size lifted him up to sit on the counter. Harry knew he wasn't very heavy, Remus frowned about it sometimes, but he couldn't help but wonder a little at the gesture. "Would you like to help with breakfast?" she asked and Harry eagerly jumped on the opportunity. Together they prepared a family sized meal and Harry was ecstatic when Gran actually deemed him old and responsible enough to do something other than stir batter or watch a timer. Instead she hovered over his shoulder, directing his motions as they made pancakes, bangers and eggs, though he still did watch the timer for their [chocolate] muffins.

Remus wandered down just before they finished up and set the table after beaming with pride over Harry's meal. Lianna and Leverett, up earlier than usual for them, were drawn out of bed not long after by the smell of food. They sat down together and ate heartily, exclaiming every so often over the meal and keeping Harry's cheeks burning in a pleased blush. As per usual, the conversation between the adults drifted between languages over his head, but Harry had to wonder if they didn't realize he knew as much as he did about the languages they were using as the conversation turned odd.

"I think she's having an affair," Lianna said in Russian, waving her fork a bit manically.

Leverett snorted and drunk deeply form his mug before he answered. "Saying 'affair' makes it sound like they're cheating on a partner with each other. Neither are committed."

"It is a bit odd though," Gran added. "She hasn't said anything to me about it."

"Well she wouldn't, mama," Lianna scoffed.

"You are a bit of a gossip," Levi smirked. Gran pressed her lips.

"Says the man who practically makes a living and thrives on the gossip going around the Ministry."

"That's for work purposes," Leverett dismissed. "Hear the right piece of gossip at the right time about the right people and you can ruin lives. You taught us that."

"I think we should change the subject," Remus butted in as he noticed Harry's rapid attention.

It wasn't until later that Harry worked up the courage to ask who they were talking about. "You're aunt Maribell and Kyoshia's father, Demitri." Reus answered easily as he set up a chess board for he and Harry to play on. They often played like this together, Remus teaching Harry what little things he was able over the course of the game. Harry was a decent player considering his age, but not great, and enjoyed the time spent with his father much more than the actual game.

"Why does everyone think they're having an affair?" Harry asked curiously, moving one of his white pawns two spaces forward. One of Remus' knights joined it out in the open a moment later.

"Do you know what an affair is?"

"No," Harry shrugged, moving another pawn.

"It's, more or less, being together as a couple." Harry thought it was funny how Remus cleared his throat looking a tiny bit uncomfortable as he pushed forward a pawn of his own.

"A couple? So tante Mari and Demetri are in love?"

"Er, maybe?"

"But don't you have to be in love to be a couple?"

"It's you're turn." Harry frowned at the man, knowing an avoidance when he heard one, but let it go. Perhaps it was one of those things he would have to learn when he got older. Remus only acted uncomfortable when they talked about those.

It was nearing nightfall when Harry got a delightful surprise. He had spent the most of the day between trailing after Gran and letting Lianna spew crazy talk about her experimental potions and he thought that when he heard the front door open to admit someone it would be Leverett, home from work. Not only was it him, however, but Maribell as well, and she had brought home her own guests.

"Hello, little one," the tall dark woman greeted the moment she caught sight of him as he hurried to the front hall to welcome Levi back. Emerald eyes widened in surprise but his grin was instantaneous and lit up his face.

"Tante Mari," he said happily and was welcomed into her arms, just as strong and warm as Gran's. He didn't think he would ever get tired of his family's suffocating hugs.

"Hello Harry."

The boy startled and his grin widened when over Maribell's shoulder he saw a smirking Keyoshia and her amused father. "Hi, Keyo," he was quick to say and when Maribell let him go he was quick to give the girl a quick hug, knowing she wouldn't appreciate any sentimental lingering, as she called it. Keyo had grown very little since they last saw each other which left them at the same height. Harry absently hoped she wouldn't leave him behind in that regard as Maxie and Fleur seemed to have. "Hi Mr. Kupa," he said to her father and he was amazed he hadn't noticed the man first out of the small group, seeing as how he toward over the rest of them.

"Harry," his deep voice rumbled, accent thicker than his daughter's who over the past few years had become fluent in French.

"They'll be spending the holiday with us," Maribell explained unnecessarily, he had already figured as much by the trunks at their feet.

"Happy Christmas," Keyoshia drawled.

After supper that evening Harry was commandeered by Keyoshia to help her unpack what she had brought for their little vacation. "It was a bit of a surprised," she confessed when they were in her temporary room on the third floor. Harry was looking around curiously even as he helped transfer Keyo's things from her trunk to her bureau. He hadn't ever spent very much time on the third landing of his grandmother's home, much less in one of the guest rooms. Only Maribell and Leverett's rooms were up here and his aunt didn't really like anyone in her room and his uncle's was a pigsty.

"We've never really spent the whole holday away from home before, but Maribell insisted." Keyoshia paused. "Well, demanded. Sort of. It sounded like an order but I think she actually does mean for father to have a good time, and she already knows I enjoy being here."

"I'm glad you're here," Harry said easily. "We haven't spoken a lot."

"We can speak however much you wish whilst I'm here," Keyoshia offered agreeably. "Just know, I don't get up a minute before noon."

It was fun having another child his age in the house, Harry decided over the next few days. Even if that child was Keyoshia whom, in Harry's opinion, could only be beaten out in haughtiness by Maribell and Mr. Sev'rus. She mostly followed him around while he followed Gran around, helping with chores (though she never lifted a finger) and took a twisted pleasure in Lianna's ideas as she plotted what she wanted to try on Harry next, but her presence was appreciated.

Fleur came over once, right after her arrival, to greet Keyo. They were friends after all, though not terribly close, but Keyo hadn't found the play date the least bit enjoyable once Fleur got onto the topic of school.

Maxie was invited over a few days after she arrived and the three had had fun, spending the entire afternoon in the front of Gran's house, taking advantage of the fallen snow. Keyoshia didn't roughhouse, she was a lady, she said, but they'd found she was vicious with snowballs when Maxie managed, against Harry's weary warning, to catch her off guard and sent her tumbling into the fluffy white mess. Maxie swore that where she'd hit him in the face had actually bruised. Harry figured he was exaggerating but Keyoshia was perfectly content with the swelling she'd caused.

(O)

"Fleur's acting…different, don't you think?" Harry asked Maxie cautiously the next day. They had all, Harry, Keyoshia, Maxie and his sisters, been goaded by the girl into coming to her home that day. Currently they were in Fleur's playroom. It was just as Harry remembered it, only some of the more 'childish' things Fleur may have had laying around were gone now. She certainly didn't seem to like playing dress-up anymore, at least.

"Fleur is weird," Maxie said nonchalantly as he rifled through one of the chest of toys. Harry frowned at his back. He loved Fleur, she was one of his best friends, and he didn't want to seem like he was making fun of her. Obviously Maxie's restraint in that area was nonexistent.

Maxie looked up at his stony silence and smiled amusedly. "I'm joking," he said by way of apology. "Now, what do you mean?"

Harry looked around superstitiously though they needn't have worried about being overheard. The girls were gathered far on the other side of the room, primly having a tea party of some sort. Maxie had dragged Harry away before they could be coerced into 'girly' stuff, though Harry wouldn't have minded. Fleur's mama's tea was always the best. "I mean," he said lowly anyway, just in case his voice carried. "That she hasn't been acting like herself. All she talks about is Beauxbatons."

"Makes you sort of hate the place, doesn't it?" Maxie chuckled grimly. "Mom wouldn't dare let me go anywhere else, you're so lucky you dad is so interested in giving you a choice, but if I have to listen to Fleur go on for another minute, I'll want to destroy it the moment I get there." Harry snorted softly.

"She's not being mean or anything," he told the older boy. "But she's not as nice as I remember. She doesn't care about anything else but that school at all," he confessed.

"Oh. It's because she's a Veela," Maxie shrugged off as he pulled away from the toy chest, having not found anything worth his interest. Harry frowned.

"She's only part Veela."

"She's a magical creature," the elder boy insisted. "They're a lot more in tuned with magic in general. It's probably the first time Fleur's ever been to a place entirely built on magic, it's overwhelming her a little. She was already excited, imagine that, plus the feeling of belonging _and _being surrounded by pure magic all the time and multiply it by ten. _That's_ how Fleur feels."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise both at the explanation and the source. Maxie wasn't usually this knowledgeable. The other boy saw his surprise and waved it away. "She'll get used to it, adapt, and then the novelty will wear off. Don't take it so personally, kid."

"You're a kid, too," Harry protested halfheartedly but he was looking over at the girls again. Fleur was, of course, the center of attention as she retold another captivating story. Loretta and Jenny were enraptured. Keyoshia looked unimpressed. Maxie followed his gaze and grimaced.

"Let's go save Keyo before she murders them all," he said much to Harry shock. "I think Fleur's making her hate blondes. She threw a snowball at some poor girl passing on the road yesterday, did you know?"

They both got up and made their way slowly over to the small group, cautious about intruding. "So does that mean that we won't feel the same when we start at a magic school?" Harry asked curiously.

Maxie frowned. "Not such a…consuming reaction, no, but there will be a peaceful feeling, I imagine. We are magical beings even if we aren't creatures. It will be…nice, to be so surrounded by such old and powerful magic. Like coming home." Harry eyed his friend a they stopped a few feet from the girls and waited to be noticed.

"How do you know all that?" he asked and Maxie smiled proudly.

"My dad," he announced proudly but Harry didn't get a chance to respond as Keyo spotted them and was up in an instant. Fleur barely spared them a glanced as she kept on talking. Keyoshia's face was darker than even her normal dour look.

"I liked her a lot better when she wasn't so perky," she muttered and tucked her arm around Harry's elbow and not so subtlety ushered the boy away from the other girls, Maxie following amusedly.

(O)

The rest of the holiday break passed peacefully. Christmas Day itself was pleasant and Harry was more than a bit embarrassed by the amount of gifts he'd gotten but bore with it. His grandmother, aunts and uncle loved to shop for him and it was beyond his and his father's control to stop it. Remus took it in stride nowadays, knowing his son well and believing that no matter how much his family overindulged that he would never be truly spoiled. Harry, while having long since accepted and come to adore his families eccentrics, still couldn't be so flippant, but thanked everyone graciously for everything just the same.

Harry was able to say a proper goodbye to Fleur the night before she left back for school and extracted a promise form her to keep up with her letter writing. Keyoshia and Demitri went home the same day, Keyo hugging Harry and giving Maxie a solemn handshake when he'd came to say goodbye. Harry privately thought that their mutual irritation with Fleur over the last two weeks or so had done wonders for their own friendship.

The night before Harry was to leave with Remus back to England, Gran threw them a small party, which consisted of their own family and the Jeniferos. Maxie hugged him tightly when it was time for the family to leave and the next morning Harry's ribs were nearly crushed by the combined forces of Lianna, Leverett, Maribell and Gran's hugs. It was a good feeling despite the soreness though, knowing that he would be missed.

Arriving home with Remus was both a relief and a bit sad. The last few weeks had been exhausting. It had been a long time since he was around so many people and despite himself he had grown used to him and Remus' quiet life, undisturbed by anything but the full moon for which Harry spent at Hogwarts with only Madam Poppy (as Mr. Sev'rus was busy with his classes). Being surrounded as he had been with his family reminded him of his first few months with them when he was too skittish to leave Remus's shadow for more than a few minutes at a time; it was almost overwhelming. But he would never again fear that feeling, no matter how overbearing it may have been because it told him he had a real family.

Harry and Remus' lives had just settled again, Harry eagerly returning to muggle school after the New Year, when they both received mail from Africa, Egypt to be exact. They were letters from Skylar and Miranda respectively, inviting them to come to visit in a month or so, because they'd just gotten to their new abode and were edger to share it.

"We can go, right papa?" Harry asked excitedly after he finished reading over Skylar's letter which had happily boasted about his new home in the middle of a _desert_. Harry had never been to a desert before. Remus sent him a smile even as he read over Miranda's summons, she was just as ecstatic as her son, though her excitement focused on her chance to see some ancient hieroglyphs first hand while Sklyar was much more focused on the Library of Alexandria.

"I don't see why not."


	26. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Okay my lovely darlin's , how have you all been? Do you hate me? Yes, yes, I am well aware that I have left you all hanging for an inexcusable amount of time, but it couldn't be helped. Real life is a bitch.

I have excuses by the bucket load, reasons that I haven't been writing that run rampant, but in the end, all I really have to say is—

Let's continue…

**A few notes about this chapter:** I have faith in you all that you know I sort of combine true and false information when I describe different countries. Please don't get offended by any falsified information. Things like the names of things and places, while real, may be describe incorrectly or may be geographically wrong. If you wish to impart some knowledge on me, by all means, go right ahead, I love to learn, but please note that it's not my intention to have all my research be 100 percent, it's fanfiction and besides, if I did a recommended amount of research for…anything, this chapter would have never made it off my desktop. Okay? Okay.

Not, mind you, that there's actually much here. I'm very good at saying a lot and absolutely nothing. I'm actually quite bother by how much is here. This needs editing...

* * *

"Goodbye Harry!"

"See you, Harry!"

"Have a good trip, Harry!"

Harry waved shyly back at all his classmates as Remus lead him away from the school. He knew he was blushing and while he didn't usually much care for so much attention he was secretly pleased. He didn't interact with the kids in muggle school as much as his Papa would have liked but it was good to know that he had made friends, as distant as they were, and that would miss him just a little while he was gone.

However, he was also completely ecstatic about the process of going.

"Quite popular, aren't you?" Remus teased when they were a bit of a ways away from the school grounds and Harry pouted the slightest bit.

"Am not," he protested. "They won't even miss me after a few days," he replied even as he hoped otherwise.

"I doubt that, cub. I think your friends will miss you a lot," Remus said with a smile as they walked down the nearly deserted road, it was still the middle of the day after all. Harry couldn't help but smile at the term 'friends'.

"Yes, well, I suppose I'll miss them too," he relented. "But not as much as I've missed Skylar," he added and Remus chuckled because a beaming look had crossed Harry's face at the thought of his friend and what today was.

Today was the day they were finally, finally going to Egypt. Harry felt as if he had been waiting on this trip forever. He'd wanted so badly to go for so long that even the prospect of leaving his new friends behind at school, or being so far away from Gran and the rest of his family couldn't dampen his mood. He was beyond excited. "I know you do, cub. It will be only a while longer now," Remus grinned and Harry immediately returned it. A while longer indeed. They'd spent the last week or so packing more intensely than they'd ever had for any other trip. Remus had bought a few new clothes for the trip and Harry had spent painstaking hours over his trunk and suite cases trying to decide all of what to bring with him. It hadn't been decided yet how long they were staying (or if it had, Remus hadn't given the information up to Harry) but there was one rule, set by Miranda, that they had to abide by: no magic.

Harry had been very confused when the woman had laid down this rule as he was so very certain it would have been the other way around. When Skylar had first mentioned traveling to Egypt, he had mention how they were isolating themselves from muggles and muggle devices, but it seemed that plans had changed. After arriving Miranda had learned the hard way that the latent magic that spread across Egypt was wild and not very user friendly when it came to experimental runes. Miranda had been devastated, or so Remus had told him after speaking at length with the woman over the phone the week before, and had had to change up her plans a little bit. Instead of living in a magically dominant area so that she could have easy access to the things needed for her experiments, Miranda was forced to move herself and Skylar to a muggle dominated area so that not too much residue magic would affect said experiments.

(Or, at least that's how Miranda described it. Skylar had confessed to Harry that they were pretty much living in isolation again, an hour away from the nearest city, at least.)

Muggle or magical, however, nothing could dampen Harry's spirits about the thought of getting to see Skylar and Miranda. He would miss England, as he had missed France when he and Remus first moved back to England on a more permanent basis but the prospect of being out in the world again…that was priceless.

(O)

Harry, Remus noticed, was thrilled, and the man really couldn't blame him.

He knew that no matter how much Harry seemed to like muggle school, he was becoming a bit restless. Over the past few years he'd become so used to the freedom that traveling allowed them that staying in one place for so long was, in itself, trying. Their life currently lacked any 'adventures' other than the occasional outings to dinner or the odd few days spent at Hogwarts during the full moon nor had there been any stimulating learning experiences.

Harry hadn't hidden the fact that he hadn't made any lasting friends in his class and that worried Remus, even if Harry didn't seem bothered. There had been no mention of bullying or anything of the like, but considering how comfortable Harry had begun to become around other children, foreign children, it was disconcerting. That was why this trip was being looked forward to, by both of them, with such excitement. Miranda and Skylar were a spectacular duo and spending time with them would surely prove entertaining and just the sort of adventure they'd recently been missing out on.

Harry could relate to the slightly older boy like he could with no one else. Maxie would always be his first friend, Fleur his sweetest one, and Keyoshia his own personal bad influence, but Remus had a feeling that Sky was his favorite. Skylar shared his passion for learning, his yearning to travel the world and the feeling of having only one parent who was both loving and, in their own way, damaged. Harry had been in a state of elation in the last few days as their trip drew nearer and Remus, by extension, was feeling a more and more anxious himself.

He had never been to Africa before; despite maman's best attempts to provide her children with various cultural teachings through friends and acquaintances. This would be something new for him as well and the thought of what they would be experiencing and learning in less than a day had him vibrating with happiness, much like his son.

Today, in an attempt to hurry things along, he had picked Harry early up from school. They would spend a quick hour or so going over their luggage to insure that nothing important would be left behind, and then they would head off to the airport where they would take a plane straight to _El Nouzha Airport_, or, the Alexandria International where they would transfer onto another plane that would ship them off to Aswan. The trip itself would take several long hours, but the jet lag wouldn't be the worse he, nor Harry, had experienced and when they got off, a warm greeting was sure to be waiting for them.

(O)

Arriving home, Harry immediately dumped his school bag in the front hall and took off towards the sitting room where their luggage was sitting in wait for them. Remus followed him at a more sedated pace and when he entered after the little boy he found Harry carefully examining all their belongings, circling the pile of things slowly, as if trying to decipher a mystery hidden within. Remus left him to it and went towards the kitchen to fix them a quick but filling lunch. He hadn't heard spectacular things about plane food and it wouldn't do to leave his son to starve, would it?

When Harry finally entered the kitchen ten minutes later he sent Remus a beaming smile. "We have everything," he said seriously and Remus smiled.

"Good to know," he appeased handing Harry his plate. "Eat up, we have two hours to get to the airport and then another hour before our flight takes off. It isn't a very long trip but you should probably bring something to do on the plane."

Harry tapped his fork energetically against the side of his plate. "I was going to use my school satchel as my carry-on. Is that okay? I have homework in there and I was going to put in a book and Maurice."

"You're taking Maurice with you?" Remus asked curiously, it'd been a while since he'd thought about the old bear. Harry blushed, just a tad bit embarrassed.

"Yeah," he admitted. "It's just…he's gone everywhere else with me and I thought he might like to see Egypt too…" Harry paused looking down at his meal. "It's silly," he mumbled but Remus was already shaking his head.

"It's not. You and Maurice have been through a lot together. I bet he's glad not to be left behind."

"He's just a teddy bear, papa," Harry tutted though he was smiling and the shared a soft look before digging in to their meals.

(O)

Harry looked curiously around at his surroundings. He had never been in a muggle airport before and it was quite the curious place. It was loud for one thing and everyone and everything was moving about in what seemed to be chaos. He had to wonder just how it was that everyone knew where they were going. All the signs had random letters, numbers and arrows on them and they made no sense to Harry whatsoever. Then again, maybe it was just an adult thing; Papa seemed to know where he was going.

When they'd first entered the building, terribly large and imposing, Harry had automatically pressed himself into Remus' side and the man had gently taken his hand, as loving and understanding as always. They wandered from counter to counter and to line after line. One that gave them tickets, another that took all of their luggage outside of their carry-ons and then went upstairs through lines that, two separate times, required them to show identification and pass through large bulking archways that sometimes beeped at people. It was all rather pointless to Harry and a number of people seemed to agree with him as they complained loudly to the people they were with or to a random passersby to express their dissatisfaction.

When they'd made it through all the checkpoints, Remus ushered him through seemingly endless halls until they'd reached a lounge like area where he directed Harry to a seat across from some rambunctious children who were shouting over and playing around a sleeping woman who was likely their mother. "I'd forgotten how much trouble it is to travel internationally the muggle way," Remus sighed as he dropped in the seat next to Harry. The boy turned curiously to his father.

"Is it always like this?" he asked. It didn't seem like much was getting done despite all the bossy uniformed people directing people around.

"Yes," Remus smiled wryly. "It's why we never traveled by aeroplane when you were younger, you were still to weary around other people t be able to handle all this," he said gesturing with one hand to the noisy room around him. Harry glanced around once and shuddered sinking a bit lower in his seat. He _still_ wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

"What now?" he asked instead of broaching the uncomfortable topic of his still sometimes apparent aversion to people.

"We wait until they call our flight number and our row in seating," Remus said handing him a thick piece of paper with hastily printed information on it. It was confusing but Harry could make out the words indicating their flight and seating arrangements.

"We're sitting together, right papa?" he asked anxiously and peaked over Remus' arm to see his ticket and the man chuckled, running his fingers through Harry thick hair.

"Of course, cub. I won't let you out of my sight." Harry relaxed and handed his ticket back to Remus for safe keeping and settled down to wait.

Sooner than Harry was entirely comfortable with, their flight number was being called and Remus urged him up and towards the quell of people approaching the uniformed man and woman that stood by an odd looking doorway. Harry gripped Remus pants leg since the man's hands were full as they waited to hand over their tickets. When they reached the front of the line the woman checked their passports and their tickets before handing them back and the man politely directed them through the doorway.

Harry's heart thumped in his chest as the stepped into the curved, tunnel like hallway. They were supposed to be getting on the plane, weren't they? But, since Remus didn't seem concerned Harry buried his nervousness and followed his father until they reached another doorway where they were greeted by another woman who told them and the people getting on before and after them to watch their steps. She glanced at their tickets as well and directed Remus to where they were supposed to sit and as the passed through a heavy purple curtain Harry finally had his first look inside the aeroplane.

It was a lot bigger than he had imagined. Wide and spacious and filled with as many seats as possible. It wasn't bad at all, compared to the rickety thing he'd come up with in his mind. Remus guided him towards the far left side of the, for lack of a better word, room and had him sit on the odd feeling blue seat, right next to a small, curtain cover square Harry guessed there was a window behind.

"Let me put your bag in the overhead," Remus said and Harry looked up where sure enough, a little cubby like hole was and all over the plane people were stuffing in their personal items. Thinking quickly, Harry opened his bag and tugged out Maurice before handing the rest of his possessions over to his father. Remus gave him an amused little look but took his actions in stride and pushed everything else in the cramped little space over them. When he was done that he helped Harry with his seat belt, making sure it was snug across his stomach and they sat back and waited for the rest of the plane to board.

It took a bit, but finally they were ready for departure, or at least that was what the voice over the intercom said. The 'flight-attendants' Remus had called them were scattered around the room ('cabin' Remus told him after he'd asked) and were demonstrating how the seatbelts came on and off as a disembodied voice instructed them about what to do in case of emergencies. "Emergency?" Harry asked quietly, wearily.

"Nothing will happen," Remus soothed. "It's just in case." Not entirely convinced but trusting his papa more than anything, Harry paid attention silently until the flight attendants left and the plane shuddered under their feet and then, obviously, started moving.

He gripped Maurice with one hand and Remus' own hand with the other, closing his eyes tight with a little gasp as with a uncomfortable bumps they picked up speed down what had to have been the run-way and then suddenly, like a leap, they were airborne and Harry was forced back in his seat by the sheer pressure of ascending.

"Okay?" Remus questioned, his voice worried and Harry nodded even though he kept his eyes shut. It felt like he's left his stomach on the ground and his ears had already popped twice but a light sort of feeling was coming over him as, after a few minutes the plane leveled out. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and cautiously opened his eyes. His papa was watching him closely and so Harry offered a smile.

"We're in the air," he smiled and suddenly that fact seemed more brilliant that frightening.

"Yes we are," Remus grinned and reached a bit over Harry to pull up the shade that covered the window and Harry's face was immediately pressed against it, watching in fascination as white fluff of clouds and the beautiful blue of the afternoon sky pressed around them. A voice came over the sound system again but Harry was well beyond listening by now and was now, instead wondering about what would be like to fly this high on a broom.

(O)

The first step off the plane was like stepping into a different world for Harry. He'd been to new and different and exotic places before, he was no stranger to them, but it was something about the sounds and crowds and the humidity that made him feel like this was different, more special in a way. This airport was smaller, much smaller than the one in Alexandria, which was their first stop before getting on another, tinier plane that brought them here to the Aswan Airport. It was night time now, though sun hadn't completely finished setting and Harry was pleasantly exhausted. They were finally here.

"I should find a phone," Remus muttered more to himself than Harry. He looked a little flustered at the signs that had intricately drawn characters that were obviously not English words. "I told Miranda when I flight came in, but they may be running late."

"No they're not!" Harry said, all exhaustion gone from body, his face lighting up in a grin as he spotted blond hair attached to a pale, child sized body, a sharp contrasted to all the tall, dark haired and tanned skinned bodies around them. Just behind the little blond bob was a willowy figure, with darker hair, and a sharp look as she scanned the crowds. Harry waved, bouncing on his heels and he caught the blonde's attention almost immediately.

"Harry!" Skylar exclaimed the moment they were spotted and Remus laughed aloud when his son let out an excited yell and ran headlong towards the other boy, dodging through people.

"Sky!" he laughed as he was swept up by the blond. Remus noted absently that the boy had shot up in the last couple of years. Lean and surprisingly toned he toward over Harry by more than a head. He spotted Miranda a foot or two behind the two embracing boys and she smiled brightly at him.

"Remus," she greeted and when he was close enough she hugged him tightly.

"It's been too long," he told her as he hugged back and when they released each other Miranda was nodding sagely.

"It has." She knelt next to the boys as the broke their own embraced and pulled Harry towards her. The boy went willingly, giggling, and Miranda pressed several kisses to his disheveled hair. "You've gotten so big!" she exclaimed and squeezed him tightly before letting him stumble back.

"Not as big as Sky," Harry pointed out, sending hid friend an exasperated look though Skylar just grinned. Miranda laughed.

"No, not as big as Sky. But he's always been a strange kid."

"Hey!" Skylar protested and Miranda ruffled his hair with a placating smile. "I mean that in the nicest possible way, sweetheart," she told him, her tone insincere but her eyes glittering amusedly. Harry and Remus traded grins, already looking forward to the next few weeks. "Shall we head out?" Miranda asked, readily removing her hand when Skylar shook his head to dialogue it with a scowl. The father and son pair being addressed nodded and quickly she ushered them through the crowed and towards the exit.

"We have a bit of a ways to go," she told them as the stepped out into the quickly cooling night. "I had to buy a car when we got here, it was awful. All our plans ruined because of some unfortunately placed magical lay lines," she huffed dramatically and Skylar rolled his eyes behind her back.

"They've been here forever, mom. You should have researched better."

"Hush you," Miranda frowned though there was no heat in her words. "You see what I put up with?" she bemoaned to Remus who grinned and Skylar huffed.

"She's been complaining since we got here," he stage whispered to Harry, meaning Miranda heard and scowled. "You'd think she'd be over it by now." Harry laughed at the offended look Miranda sported and Remus patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"How badly has it affected your experiments?" he asked with both humor and concern in his voice.

"Not at all," Skylar butted in before his mother could answer. "She's just a tiny bit inconvenienced, that's all." Miranda sighed as they reached her car and she and Skylar helped Remus and Harry load their things into the trunk.

"He's right, actually," she admitted. "It hasn't been horrible, just terribly inconvenient." She slipped into the front driver's seat, Remus next to her and Skylar and Harry in the back. "You see, I have to stay away from large amounts of latent magic, it screws up my results when I'm trying to activate new runes, and unfortunately, this country, the entire continent in fact, is just overflowing with wells of untapped magic. It would be fascinating if it wasn't so frustrating," she gripped, starting the car.

"I had to find a place that wasn't so magically saturated and we ended up in the middle of nowhere without quick access to anything. This, Aswan, is the closest place where magic has developed culturally and so I have to drive up here whenever I need more supplies—"

"Or to see other human beings," Skylar muttered causing Harry to snort quietly.

"And the drive is about forty minutes, not terrible, but certainly not helpful." Miranda sighed. "The only bright side about it is that the directors in Alexandria understand and we've been granted permission to have a reusable portkey that will take from here to Alexandria and back whenever we like. The only downside to that is that we still have to drive here to Aswan to activate it. Regulation, you know? They have to keep an eye on departure points in such to make sure we don't scare the locals. Which is understandable, fine, I guess, but the off-road mileage I get on this thing, outrageous! And I'm sure all the sand is not doing it any favors…"

(O)

"I'm so happy you're here!" Skylar said to him the moment they were inside the elder boy's room when they arrived back at the little home he and his mother were staying at. It was quint, Harry would have to say, not nearly as large as the house they'd stayed in back in Canada, but not a shack either. Not that Harry thought neither Miranda nor Sky cared; they were the type that would live in a tent if it meant higher learning.

Miranda had chatted the whole way there about this and that to do with her research and it wasn't until the lengthy ride was nearly over that she started asking them about their trip and what had been going on in their lives since they'd last seen each other face to face. Both Harry and Remus had had several stories to tell that had never came up over the phone or in a letter and their late dinner was filled with laughter and the full family atmosphere Harry hadn't even realized he'd been missing so much. It made the ache for his Gran and his aunts and uncle grow, but he was happy here and now and so was Remus and that was what mattered.

"So am I," Harry smiled as he took a cursory look around. This room and Skylar's old room were unsurprisingly similar. He still had his maps and his books, though everything seemed much more scattered now, much like his mother's work space. The only real difference was that the walls were a sandy gold color, like much of the rest of the house.

"Sorry, I haven't cleaned up in a while," Skylar confessed embarrassedly but Harry shrugged it off as he dropped his backpack out of the way in a corner.

"You've been busy," he stated more than asked and he started walking around the room, looking at the various books on Skylar's shelves. He recognized some from when they'd first met, but a lot of them were new, or at least didn't look as worn as the others.

"Yeah," Skylar said excitedly and he bounded over to his bed and started to pull something out from under it. Harry turned to watch curiously but Sky kept on talking. "It's been amazing," he told Harry. "I know I mention it in my letters but those just don't do this place justice. I love it here, I never want to leave. There's just so much history and culture and with mom's research she gets a free pass to The Library and we go almost every day. I'm not allowed to take anything out of course, but mom can so if she's doesn't reach her own limit in the what she's allowed to take out at a time, she'll take out something I want to read. Oh, and of course I read her research books too," he added sheepishly as he straightened and Harry noticed that it had been a cot that Skylar had pulled from under his bed.

"Mom says you get my bed and I'll sleep here," he explained at Harry's curious look.

"That's alright," Harry immediately frowned. "I'll take the cot."

"Trust me," Skylar grinned. "You want the bed."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't win this argument and too tired to really try. It had been a very, very long day. "It's late," Skylar pointed out have caught Harry sleepy glance towards the bed. "Put on your pajamas then we can go say goodnight."

Harry obeyed without really thinking about it, he grasped his school bag and dug out the set of sleeping clothes Remus had stuffed in there. "In case of an emergency," he'd said though Harry still didn't understand. What sort of emergency would cause him to need and extra set of pajamas?

"Oh! It's Maurice!" Skylar laughed and Harry looked up, startled, not realizing he'd taken the old bear out and placed him to the side as he started getting undressed. "You still have him," Skylar said, picking him up and running his fingers over the soft and worn synthetic fur.

"Yeah," Harry said. He wanted to sound defensive but couldn't bring up the energy to care if Skylar started to tease him.

"You're so cute," Sky grinned, placing Maurice gently back down. "Keeping him from so long."

"He was my first toy," Harry shrugged into his nightshirt. "He's special."

"You're like a little country bumpkin," Skylar said, his voice teasing but his eyes were understanding. "So sentimental." He paused.

"I don't have any old toys from my dad," he confessed and poked Maurice tenderly. Harry blinked at him, a bit surprised by the words. "But I still have the first Atlas my mom gave me."

Harry snorted, the almost sad moment gone. "You would," he said and Skylar pouted before grinning.

"Come on, bumpkin. Let's go say goodnight to the old people."

"What's a bumpkin?" Harry asked following the boy out of the room and back down the hallway towards the sitting room, as this house only had one floor.

"The popular definition is an uncultured, unsophisticated person. Someone who's sheltered and often awkward in relation to other people." Skylar spouted, and then grinned over his shoulder at Harry's offended face. "Take it as a term of endearment."

"No," Harry deadpanned and Skylar laughed. They found their parents in the living room talking over tea and Harry, without hesitation, climbed into Remus' lap and hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight, papa," he muttered and felt the man press a kiss to his head.

"Goodnight, cub, sleep well." Harry smiled tiredly up at him before wandering over to Miranda who'd just finished saying her goodnights to Skylar.

"Night-night, sweetie," she smiled and kissed him as well.

"Goodnight, Miranda," he said and waved as he, and Skylar after hugging Remus goodnight as well, disappeared back down the hall to Skylar's room. They climbed under the covers of their respective beds after Skylar turned off the light.

"I'm glad I'm here. I missed you," Harry whispered into the darkness.

"Me too," Skylar agreed instantly.

(O)

The following weeks were some of the best of Harry's life, which was saying something considering the life he had already lived. It was always fun with Skylar around and Miranda was a fountain of spontaneous knowledge and Harry suspected she _had_ to share anything she found exciting about her research or spells with the people around her or she would spontaneously combust.

She obviously enjoyed having another adult to talk to and Remus was the same. They found humor in the oddest things together and talked about things so technical that they even went over Skylar's head.

"Grown-ups," he'd mutter, unconcerned, and Harry too tried not to be so curious.

Harry's first visit to the Library of Alexandria was everything he'd thought it would be and more. Skylar was right, his letters didn't do it justice, but what could? It was too wonderful to describe in words. So as not cause trouble, they follow the adults around quietly while Remus and Miranda talked in hushed voices about the wonders around them, from the literary aspects to the very building structure. Both the muggle and magical sections held a bounty of information and Miranda and Skylar tried to describe each section and point out each not so little corner they themselves found fascination. Through their excitement it sounded like a bunch of nonsense, but Harry couldn't have been happier to be so confused.

Though Miranda had cut back on her work while they were visiting, she hadn't stopped completely and so both Remus and Harry had to find something to do with their spare time when not with their host and mostly that consisted of reading. Though, with Skylar's prompting that Libraries weren't proper tourist stops, they'd managed to visit some other wonderful sights, local and non. Easily Harry's favorite stop had been the Pyramids of Giza, followed quickly by the Egyptian Museum. They'd also visited tombs and temples, valleys and mausoleums from Cairo to Alexandria and from Aswan to Luxor.

Everything was brilliant and golden and beautiful and Harry could appreciate Skylar's sentiment of never wanting to leave.

(O)

It wasn't until several weeks into their stay that Skylar managed to convince Miranda that he was responsible enough to take Harry out on his own. He'd bring it up at random points throughout the day, hinted at it over meals and outright bugged her during their travel time to and from Aswan for portkey trips. Finally, either worn down or fed up, she agreed.

"Just for a few hours," she stressed. "You're not to go too far or stay out late or do anything—stupid."

"O_kay_, mom," Skylar huffed. "I'm not stupid you know."

Miranda's lips twitched like she wanted to say something to that but she valiantly held her tongue. "Don't you have anything to say about this?" she asked Remus who was lounging at the kitchen table sipping water and watching the scene amusedly.

"Have fun," he told the boys with an easy smile. "Be safe."

"Unbelievable," Miranda muttered. She sighed.

"Be safe," she stressed and leant down to hug them both to her.

"Mom, we're only going as far as the sycamore try," Skylar said, his words muffled by her shoulder. "We'll play a little and be back before sundown."

"You'd better be," Miranda said, releasing them. "Don't make me come find you."

"Love you too mom, bye Remus!" Skylar said brightly and grabbed Harry hand, dragging the grinning boy away before his mother changed her mind.

"I don't know when she got so over protective," Skylar said as they made it outside, the heat hitting them in the face, sharply contrasting the cool air inside the house. "I think it's your fault."

"My fault?" Harry said doubtfully.

"Yeah, you. You're very posture screams 'love me, protect me' and its driving mom's maternal instincts crazy." Harry huffed a laugh.

"I'm sure." Skylar shook his head.

"Fine, don't believe me. Come on."

How long they walked and talked and joked around, Harry didn't know, occasionally taking sips from the canteens they both had with them which, other than being safe, was the Miranda's other major rule. Harry had no trouble following it; he didn't imagine being dehydrated was fun.

Spending time with just Skylar was a lot of fun for Harry in itself though. He loved Miranda but her enthusiasm was, at times, frightening in its intensity. Skylar could be the same but as another child, he could be easily swayed to go outside for a bit of play just as soon as he'd be to read one of his mother's books.

They'd been out under sun for nearly an hour (Harry was sure he was going to be golden brown by the time this trip was over) when he finally saw it. "That's the tree," Skylar said unnecessarily. Other than the grass, it was the only thing around as far as the eye could see.

"You bought me out here to see a tree," Harry inquired on slightly incredulous. It _was _Skylar after all.

"Yup," Sky said happily. "Isn't it wonderful?" And Harry had to admit, it was. It was a brilliant oddity of nature. Harry had seen trees before, plenty of them, but never one quite as tall, imposing or robust as this one. It's twisted roots broke the ground around it, no doubt reaching deep for nutrients, and it towards impressively, throwing it's shadow obnoxiously over the ground around it.

"Beautiful," Skylar beamed in its direction and then snatched Harry's canteen and took off running. "Last one there is a rotten ashwinder egg!"

Harry laughed delightedly as he gave chase. Skylar speed ahead of him, sending teasing jeers over his shoulder but still encouraging the younger boy to catch up. "Come on, Harry. You're moving like molasses!"

"I—I am—n-not!" Harry puffed as he tried to speed up. He could feel the tell-tale tingling in his legs that told him he should slow it down but he wasn't willing to give Skylar the satisfaction, even if it was just a game.

"Are to!" Skylar shouted indignantly and suddenly he was at the tree and took a fantastic running leap and was grasping the lowest branch with both hands and hauling himself up. Harry reached the spot where his feet had left the ground a moment later but Skylar was already climbing, monkey like, up the tree.

"That's not fair!" he called up at the blond with a scowl but his twinkling eyes betrayed his humor.

"All is fair in the Race to the Death!" Skylar crowed from about ten feet up.

"Is that what that was?" Harry asked leaning against the trunk of the old tree to rest, he knew he wouldn't be able to join his friend in the climb, there was no way he could even reach the first branch.

"Yes," Skylar said and Harry tilted his face up, squinting against the sun to see Skylar's grinning face between the branches. "Or at least it would have been, if we had run any further and weren't so well hydrated." Harry sidestepped the canteen of water that landed at his feet a moment later and picked it up with a smile and took a grateful drink, frowning absently when he ended up draining it.

"What now?" he asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done .

"Now? Now we work on getting you up here, the view is amazing, Harry!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Harry deadpanned but sat the canteen down anyway. "How am I going to get up? I'm not as tall as you so I can't jump and grab the branch." But Skylar had already shimmied his way down to that first low branch however and was straddling it while he leaned over and offered his dirty palms to Harry.

"Come on," he instructed and Harry hesitantly obeyed and jumped up with his hands outstretched. Skylar caught him and he dangled for a moment before with a grunt his friend started to pull him up. It took a long minute and much straining but Harry had obviously underestimated the \ strength of his friend as Skylar pulled until Harry was up on the branch with him, grasping the back of the smaller boy's shorts tightly in case he tipped over.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"I know," Skylar said rubbing his arms with a grimace. "You're heavier than you look, bumpkin," he grinned poking Harry's side. Harry slapped the hand away with a pout.

"Don't call me that," he protested but Sky just grinned and stood precariously on the branch they were sitting on and grasp the one just above them.

"Up you get," he instructed and easily pulled his own body up on the limb. Harry moved slowly as he mimicked Skylar's action of standing, grabbing and pulling. He struggled a bit, not used to this activity, but Skylar was by his side the whole way and helped when Harry didn't seem able to complete one of the chin up motions. "Almost there," Skylar encouraged, as he had been doing the whole time.

"Where?" Harry mumbled.

"Here," Skylar snickered standing and grasping the next branch cut not climbing up any further, he just stood there. "Turn around."

Although looking dubious, Harry obeyed the command, slowly, and twisted on their shared branch, only to gasp when he got a good look at the sight that had been behind him. In the time they'd been out, the sun had lowered in the sky and was just barely touching the horizon. The sky was painted a glorious mixture of blues, pinks and oranges and met the golden colored expand of land in a straight line, the only thing disturbing it the occasional tree or brush bush.

"Beautiful," Harry breathed and felt Skylar ruffle his hair.

"Isn't it?"

They sat there for a long time, just watching the horizon and sharing Skylar's water, unhooked from his belt and hung on a small branch between them. It was peaceful and quiet and Harry thought he might have drifted off at some point because in what seemed like no time at all, Skylar was groaning as he checked his watch.

"It's getting late," he sighed. "Mom will send out a search party if we don't start heading back." Harry nodded, a little blurry eyed but followed Skylar's lead in carefully making their way out of the tree, following the same path of branches and footholds they used to get up.

Harry noticed it first.

As they were climbing down his foot hesitated before it hit the branch below him and when it finally fell, he hesitated again. Maybe he felt a tremble, maybe he heard a creek, but whatever it was it made him call out to Skylar a few feet below him. "Are you okay?" Skylar asked immediately hearing something unsure in Harry's voice.

"I'm alright," Harry assured. "I just—" He didn't know how to describe it but as it turned out, he wouldn't need to. A tingle went up his spine and a feeling of dread flooded his senses. With a sharp crack, like that of a belt on bare skin, a sound Harry was familiar with from his youngest years, the branch Harry was already standing precariously on snapped.

Harry experienced a sudden sensation of floating breathlessness before he was falling. He didn't scream, didn't cry out, even though he was terrified. The only thing he could do was open his mouth wide in a panicked gasp even as his body tensed for the imminent impact. His leg caught and twisted agonizingly on a branch and he noted absently in split second it happened that it happened that it was probably fractured—like the rest of his body was about to be. But just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. His right armed burned at the shoulder, less than his leg but still quite painfully and he found himself with lungs full of humid air as he dangled in midair.

"Harry!" he heard through the blood rushing in his ears. "Harry!"

Harry looked up, a bit stunned not to find himself splattered all over the ground to Skylar on his stomach on a branch, clinging with his legs and one arm while he held Harry up with the other. Skylar had caught him. "Sky," Harry mumbled a bit dully though his eyes shinned with relief.

"You're okay," Skylar said. "You're going to be okay," he tried to sooth, but there wasn't a need, Harry was already soothed. Skylar had caught him.

"I'm going to pull you up," Skylar told him as he carefully, very carefully removed his other arm from where it was wrapped around the tree limb, clenching harder with his thighs, and grabbed Harry's right hand with both of his. Harry bit his lip as his arm was pulled but held as still as possible so that Skylar's grip on him wouldn't falter. Skylar pulled until he could grab hold of Harry under his arms and then he heaved, the tendons in his arms pulled taut as he struggled to be both quick about it and cautious. With a grunt Skylar managed to bring Harry far enough up so that he could wrap an arm around the younger boy's waist and carefully sit him across the branch.

"What hurts?" he asked when Harry was settled though he still kept a hand hovering near his hip in case he wavered.

"Leg," Harry gasped out and winced as he reached with his left hand towards his right shoulder. "My arm, too." Skylar frowned and prodded both gently but the slight touch still caused Harry to whimper pathetically. Skylar tisk-ed.

"You'll be okay, bumpkin," Skylar said softly. "Stop crying."

Harry hadn't realized it but after hearing Skylar's whispered words he did notice how wet his cheeks were. "I can't help it," he said and was distressed to hear it sounded more like a sob, and that he actually couldn't. It hurt, very badly. He wanted to go home and he wanted his papa.

"I know it hurts, your leg and arm might be broken, but we need to get down and back home so you have to calm down so I can get us to the ground. I can't fix it, but I'll take care of you until mom or Remus can." Harry took a shuddering breath, knowing that Skylar was right, and tried to stop crying. He only managed to hold in his painful sobs.

Skylar seemed to think that was good enough because the next moment he was moving. If Harry thought before that his friend belonged in trees by how comfortable he was in them, that was proven ten-fold now. Skylar maneuvered with a grace that Harry couldn't help but admire even through his pain as he slipped off the branch they were sharing and landed nimbly on one below them, he twisted around and under until he was behind Harry and his hand clamped onto the boy's waist again. "I know it hurts," he repeated. "But I need you to move. Get closer to the trunk, it's sturdier and will be easier to find your footing. I'm right behind you, I won't let you fall back and I'll help you move."

Harry, very slowly, obeyed. Steadying and lifting himself a little with his left arm, scooted sideways along the thick limb of the tree. He could feel the rough bark rubbing harshly along his short bottoms, but ignored it in favor of hurrying. The work, lifting himself and inching towards the safer part of the tree was made easier by Skylar who from behind was helping taking on a lot of his weight. The worse part of it was when his leg and arm were jostled by the jerky movements and though the hurt was searing he sucked it up, blinked the fresh tears from his eyes and kept moving.

After what seemed like forever, he was there, touching the thickened bark at the center of the tree. Tired though he was he held firmly as Skylar told him to as the boy swung back to a spot in front of him. "Come on," Skylar said and opened his arms as if he were planning to give Harry a hug. Confused for a moment Harry paused before he understood and he leaned forward, trusting Skylar knew what he was doing. Skinny but firm arms wrapped around him, lifted him off the branch he was sitting on and lowered him as gently as Skylar's strength would allow on to a lower branch. Skylar, once he was sure Harry wouldn't teeter, allowed himself to drop to a slightly lower branch, positioned himself in front of Harry once more and opened his arms again.

They continued this pattern over and over, Harry getting more and more sore and knowing that Skylar had to be tiring from handling his weight again and again but they both kept it up, desperate to be down. The sun was sinking quickly over the horizon and just as they reached the branch closest to the ground, the one Skylar had jumped up to grab hold of at the beginning of this increasingly long tree adventure, the light of day began to fade.

Skylar jumped to the ground and landed in a crouch before pulling himself slowly back to his feet. His face was red from exertion and sweaty, but frowned up in determination. "Last one, Harry," he encouraged and opened his arms but Harry didn't think he could do it this time. This drop was a lot larger than the others. His shoulder had gone numb and his leg protested even the slightest twitch and he knew that despite his best efforts that Skylar may not be able to manage his weight as he came crashing down. He was scared and couldn't see a way around this. He didn't want to wait up here while Skylar went and got his papa and Miranda. It was getting dark and much cooler now that the sun was leaving the sky and they were much too far away for Skylar to make it there and back with the adults quickly.

He didn't have a choice, really, he had to jump.

Taking one deep, bracing breath and wishing himself lighter, Harry let himself drop. Skylar 'oomhp-ed' as he was impacted by the slighter body of the 8-year-old, and he staggered before he fell. Harry let out a wounded whine but he was safe and on the ground and that was all that mattered.

"Okay?" Skylar gasped and Harry sat up slowly, one arm fairly useless and the other tired beyond belief.

"Yeah," he muttered and Skylar laughed, gently detangling himself from Harry, trying not to move him more than necessary.

"Wonderful," he smiled and stood wiping the hair that had plastered itself to his forehead away with the back of him hand. "Rest for a moment, then we'll see about getting home," he instructed as he turned to squint over the horizon, the sun was nothing but quickly fading pink shadows now. "Then again, mom might be out looking for us by now. We are _so_ late for dinner."

Harry laughed a tiny bit hysterically and Skylar shot him a tender smile. "Ready?" he asked when they'd both had a few minutes to catch their breath and Harry nodded readily, he was more than.

Skylar stooped down to wrap his arm around Harry again and hauled him up on his uninjured left leg, the right one Harry held up stiffly and shuddered as a wave on nausea swept over him at the throbbing. "I'm going to be sick," he choked and doubled over and dry heaved. Skylar supported him until he finished gasping and his stomach stopped lurching.

"Careful," the elder muttered. "Do you need something to drink?"

Harry nodded weakly and slowly, with Skylar's help, he was sat on the ground. His canteen from earlier was still there and like he'd left it earlier it was bone dry. Skylar frowned and gazed up through the tree limbs above them. "I left mine up there," he said and before Harry could think any more about that statement he had jumped, caught on once more to that low hanging branch and was back in the tree.

"Skylar!" Harry snapped. The last thing he wanted was Skylar back in the stupid tree, beautiful or not.

"I'll be right back," Skylar dismissed without looking back down. Agilely he climbed, his tiredness apparently not hindering him in anyway. Vaguely Harry wondered at his stamina. Then again, Skylar had always been rather energetic. He was up and climbing back down in maddeningly short amount of time and he stopped a bit above Harry to gaze down at him considering. "I might have to piggy-back you," Skylar muttered more to himself as he watched the younger boy with concern. Harry was pass the point of tiredness and moving quickly into exhaustion and was sweaty and in a small amount of agony, it was a wonder he hadn't dropped yet in the face of at least that.

Harry was about to protest the idea of being carted around like a baby, he was tired but surely so was Skylar, when he felt it again, the tingle in his spine and the feeling of dread. Skylar must have felt it too this time because he shuddered and looked up.

They both watched was as another large bough snapped in half, likely splintered by Harry's falling branch and then loosened more by their individual, and in Skylar's case, multiple, descents. It cracked ominously over other limbs as it fell and Harry's eyes widened as he noted the area it was likely to land. This time his scream managed to escape him and formed a word.

"Sky!" But it came too late and the heavy obstruction was already smashing into the blond hair, wide blue eyed form and they both, boy and branch, hit the ground a second later.

"SKYLAR!"

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking. After that long of a wait for an update, this b***h does this to us? Well…I'm not sorry. You wanted more excitement. **

**Fun Fact 1: This was one of the original ideas for this story. **

**Fun Fact 2: How this turns out is different from said original idea.**


	27. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** First of all, before we start, let me just express to you guys how amazed I am that you've stayed with me this long. Not only that, but how do new readers keep finding this story? Honestly. Cause the summery stinks, there's no way around. However, every week I have an average of about five people who put it on alert and that is mind boggling. Regardless of my confusion though, thank you.

I have a lot of catching up to do and while I'm not particularly inspired, I am determined. So let's see what we can do with that.

You may notice that the edited chapters have reached chapter…seven, I think? (Though up to chapter 14 is done, it's just a matter of getting off my bum, reading through it and posting it that's the problem) I don't think there are any important changes I need to tell you about. Just be aware that if you start to see inconsistencies, it's being dealt with. The only drastic changes are these awfully long author's notes

**The Lupin Childe**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Remus watched Harry closely, with worried and sad eyes. This plane trip was far different than the last one. Harry sat firmly in his seat, his eyes staring straight ahead, unseeingly, at the seat in front of him. He didn't glance out the window, he didn't pull out a book to read, and he didn't give a second thought to the, admittedly pretty bad, food in front of him. He didn't smile of laugh or have the spark of excitement in his eye. In fact, the only thing that was similar to their first plane trip was the fact that he was clutching Maurice the bear just as tightly as he had then, as if it were a life-line that was grounding him to reality.

Remus turned his eyes away.

It was hard to see his son like this; small and fragile as he hadn't been since Remus had first brought him home. He didn't like that he couldn't heal Harry as he could then; couldn't make him feel happy and warm and loved. He could hold him, yes, he could love him, of course, but that wasn't what Harry needed. What he needed was to see Skylar and so that was what they were going to do.

The night of the accident was burned into his mind, fresh and frightening as if it had only happened last night though a very long month had passed since they'd left Miranda's quaint little house in Egypt.

That afternoon when the boys had left, Remus had been happy for them to go and spend some quality time together. Harry had missed out on months of basic child interactions since leaving France as he couldn't be entirely himself around the children at his muggle school. Being around Skylar had brought that childish light back into Harry's usually serious and maddeningly clever eyes. This was the boy he'd grown used to; one who loved to play as much as learn and one who yearned for all the adventures and wonders the world had to offer. He hadn't realized how much it had faded until it was back in full force with Skylar bossily leading the way.

Miranda had fretted for nearly an hour, concerned about them being out on their own (more Harry than Skylar as she was quite used to her own son running off into the wilderness) before Remus had drew her into a conversation about a side project she was tampering with (she had been in contact with some Curse Breakers who were having problems entering a spectacularly booby-trapped tomb and had resigned themselves to consulting with a Runes Master to avoid any more casualties). She'd jumped at the chance and they'd spent that afternoon, like so many others, discussing her work and number of inconsequential things that came up from the boys to the best brand of chocolate Remus had ever had and why it was a Parisian delicacy was much better than something Miranda's fellow Americans could come up with.

It wasn't until it was nearly dinner that Miranda's worry reared its head again and this time Remus's joined her. The boys were running late and Miranda was stuck between exasperation that Skylar was not keeping his promise and concern the fact that the temperature outside was dropping and neither boy was wearing anything more than tee-shirts and shorts. She lingered only long enough for the sun to sink to its lowest in the sky before she huffed moodily and turned off the stove where dinner had been simmering in a pan. "Let's go find them," she said resolutely. "We can take the car."

"Wouldn't we spot them better on foot?" Remus had asked, standing from where he'd been anxiously watching the clock at the table. Miranda pressed her lips.

"They're well over an hour away, walking, if where I'm guessing Sky took Harry is right. The car will be quicker," she explained and they were off.

Remus was the first to notice, not that that was much of a surprise thanks to his inner wolf. He'd been asking Miranda about this special spot of Skylar's and had jerked violently mid-sentence as the smell washed over him. It was faint with distance but all too terrifyingly real. "He's hurt," he ground out, actively fighting with his animal instincts that were telling him to get to his cub now. The car was moving much too slowly.

"What? Who?" Miranda had asked, bewildered and Remus hesitated because now that they were moving steadily closer he could not only smell Harry's pain but Skylar's as well.

"Both of them," he admitted to the panicked mother and Miranda paled at the same time the vehicle speed up at her prompting.

They'd arrived at the scene in short order after that and the first thing they saw was Harry's hunched figure, shaking with the strength of his loud sobs. Remus was out of the car in a flash, Miranda only seconds after him, and rushing over to the boy. "Harry!" he yelled and bloodshot green eyes looked up at him in both relief and fear.

"Papa…" he cried pitifully as they approached and almost reached out for Remus before pulling himself back and looking back down towards the ground.

"Oh god," Miranda said faintly and Remus saw why. What Harry had been hunched over was a small person who was suspiciously still.

"Sky?" Miranda's voice was small even as she dropped to her knees beside Harry and reached out a trembling hand. "Skylar, baby?"

Remus gathered Harry in his arms, pressing the boy's face gently into his shoulder to muffle his cries even as his own insides turned cold. Miranda had turned a deathly pale and her breathing was shaky. "Sky, baby, wake up. Wake up for momma, okay? I need you wake up." Remus watched feeling helpless as Miranda sniffed and let out a choking sob. "Wake up, Skylar. Wake up." Her words were watery and punctured by sharp gasps.

"Wake up, you have to wake up. Sky? Skylar? Please?" she let out a whine like a wounded animal and her shoulders shook as she took up Harry's previous position. "Please, baby. Pleasepleaseplease." She cried, getting louder with each exclamation.

Remus held Harry tighter as the small body in his arms shook violently at the sound.

Amidst the sobs of them both and Remus' own tears as he watched the pale little face surrounded by a halo of blond hair, a faint and telling smudge of blood by his lips, Remus was the first to see something amazing. Skylar opened his eyes.

-x-

"Hi sweetie," Miranda greeted warmly the moment she opened the door. She sent Remus a smile even as she knelt to be at level with Harry and tug him into a hug.

"Hi, Miranda," he greeted solemnly.

"How have you been?" Miranda asked, as she pulled back to give Harry an appraising look. The little boy lowered his head and shrugged noncommittally. Miranda smiled a little sadly, glancing up at Remus over the messy black head. The man shook his head slightly, indicating they would talk later and Miranda nodded her understanding. "Well come in, come in then. Out of the heat, it's practically boiling," she beckoned them into her cool abode.

Even in his unenthused state, Harry couldn't help looking around at their surroundings. This was his first time being in Miranda and Skylar's home. Their real home, not just a house they were renting while Miranda did her research and Skylar home-schooled. It was wide and airy, very much unlike the places the small family of two usually stayed in which were comfortable but typically cramped. The front hall they had stepped into was done in a light cream color with powder blue accents sprinkled about. The windows were wide and the curtains thrown back to allow all the natural light that San Francisco had to offer in. From what little he'd seen of the outside, it was large as well. At least as large as his and Remus' own home.

He had always thought about coming here, to see Skylar in his natural habitat so to speak, but now that he was here he couldn't help but wish it was under different circumstances. "Sweetie," Miranda called him softly and he looked up, noting absently that a tear or two was making its way down his face. His papa was watching him as he always was nowadays, with a quite understanding that Harry appreciated, but it was Miranda's look that made being here almost too much.

She was gazing at him with such kind and accepting eyes that he could hardly stand it. How could she stand there looking at him with such eyes when this was his entire fault? How could she still smile at him and hug him and call him sweetie after all the trouble he caused. He wanted to sob into her shoulder just as much as he wanted to run away from her. "Sweetie," she repeated, now that she had his slightly wavering attention. He didn't want to see her looking at him like that anymore. "You want to go up and see Sky?" she asked kindly and Harry wanted to scream at her 'no!' but his heart wouldn't let him. Even if Miranda still looked at him with so much compassion, Skylar was much more volatile than his mother, and he, Harry was sure, would give him what he needed. So he nodded.

"Up the steps, second door to your right." She gestured towards the stairs off to their left and he slipped quietly past the two adults at the invitation. He could feel both of their eyes boring into his back and as he reached the landing above could hear Miranda's quite question. "Has he been like this since…?" and Remus' equally quite reply.

"Yes."

-x-

Harry stepped into the wide hallway and gazed around blearily through his tears, eyes locking on the door Miranda had said would lead him to Sky. To his right, two doors ahead of him was a blue door with 'Skylar' painted on it in white letters and suddenly Harry felt nauseous at the thought of stepping through it. He had been determined when he walked up the stairs. Frightened of what would lay behind that door but determined nonetheless to take whatever form of punishment would come at him from within. But now, facing the inevitable, that determination wavered. How was he supposed to do this? Lose his best friend? He loved Sky, as much as he loved a member of his family, and he didn't know what he would do when the boy finally saw him, sneered at him and turned him away, because there was no other way this impending conversation could go.

He was the reason that Skylar was…that Sky had…

Taking a shuddering breath and steeling himself, Harry knocked twice, gently, right under Skylar's name and without waiting for an invitation, opened the door. He peeked his head around the door-jam and looked around. As bright and airy as the rest of the house, Skylar's room also spoke volumes about exactly who inhabited it. Now familiar maps lined the walls. Atlases and many a foreign books cluttered the almost obnoxiously large shelf and the desk was a cluttered mess of hand written notes and translation dictionaries. Harry's shoulders relaxed minutely against his will at the familiarity of it all and he would have smiled if he hadn't spotted a figure sitting up in a large bed several feet away regarding him silently.

Skylar's blue eyes met his and Harry flinched at emotion in them. Skylar had lost most of the tan he'd gained in Africa, and his skin was a paleness Harry wasn't used to seeing on the usually vibrant boy. His blond flyaway hair had grown and was held back with noncommittal black clips that likely belonged to Miranda. He was dressed in pajamas and propped up on pillows and there were bags that spoke of sleepless nights showing up clearly on his almost pasty face. But his eyes, his eyes were what made Harry choke out a noisy sob. They were red rimmed and tired but as bright as ever and shinned with happiness.

_Happiness _at seeing _him_.

"Hey, now," Skylar's voice said and Harry became even more distressed at hearing the amused quality of it. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be a crying mess. I'm the one who can't walk. Stop stealing my thunder, bumpkin."

Harry tried desperately to dry his tears because despite Skylar's teasing tone he was right. Harry wasn't the one broken beyond the repairs of even magic, he wasn't the one who would have to live the rest of his life with a disability, yet here he was blubbering at the first sign of Skylar not hating him. "I'm sorry," he gasped and he hoped that Skylar knew just how much. Judging by the sigh that was released, he did.

"Come here, bumpkin," he ordered and Harry, half blinded by the tears made his way over to the bedridden boy and clambered up where he was immediately wrapped in Skylar's arms. Skylar just held him as he sobbed into the slightly older boy's shoulder feeling completely pathetic for his reaction.

He didn't know how much time passed before he finally mange to calm down to mere hiccups, but when he did, he noticed that he an Skylar were both lounging back comfortably on the blonds small mountain of pillows. Slowly he eased off Skylar's shoulder and instead rested his head on one of the pillows. Skylar's eyes which had been turned toward the ceiling slowly flickered over to him.

"All done, bumpkin?" he teased with a gentle smile that Harry couldn't quite return. Skylar didn't seem to mind and turned his tired gaze back towards the ceiling.

"I'm all cried out," he informed Harry solemnly after a few minutes. "Me and mom both. I cried for _days_. So much that I made myself sick. Mom was trying to be, well, mom, but she couldn't help it. And the, at night, I could hear her crying more, when she thought I was asleep." He paused. "I've never been so miserable in my life." He admitted with no more emotion than if he were talking about the weather. "But I've also never felt so _lucky_. It's a wonderful thing being alive."

The turned his head back toward Harry, the softest smile the younger boy had ever seen twisting on his lips. "I thought I was going to _die_," he stressed. "Mom told me she thought I was dead when they found us. So even though I feel like utter crap all the time and all I want to do is cry and curse about how unfair life is and how much it _sucks_…I am so, so happy to be alive." Skylar's voice was breaking but he was staring determinedly into Harry's eyes even as his own welled with frustrated tears.

"And I don't blame you for anything, okay? Mom told me your dad said that you were blaming yourself and that's stupid. I-I'm the one who brought you there and if you hadn't been there I still would have went and still would have fell a-and who knows how long it would have took m-mom to f-f-find me," Skylar stuttered, blinking away his own tears furiously and Harry shuffled over closer and Skylar let his face burrow into Harry's shoulder, twisting his body as much as he could so that he was half curled into the younger boys side.

"I was so scared," Skylar muttered, his words holding a world of meaning and Harry closed his eyes.

"Me too."

-x-

"You said Skylar was doing well," Remus started awkwardly after they were both sat down with tea. Miranda was gazing down in her cup, her eyes unfocused, but she smiled in an absent sort of way.

"He is. As well as can be expected." She ran a finger over the rim of her mug and her smile became a bit more genuine. "My baby's a lot tougher than me. Half the time I was a sobbing mess and he had to be the one telling me it was okay. He only really cried when the nightmares came." Miranda sighed. "He's really wanted to see Harry. I think he wanted to see with his own eyes that he was okay. He was blaming himself for dragging Harry there, putting him in that situation."

"Harry's been blaming himself for not being able to help, he feels like he should have been able to do more. He wakes up panicked in the middle of the night." Remus offered and if the situation hadn't been so serious and heart breaking, he would have been amused by the similarities between the two. Miranda seemed to notice because she glanced up, a half smile on her face.

"What a pair those two make, hmm?" Remus' lips twitched.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a long time, their tea steadily growing colder as an hour passed, then two, without either really noticing or caring. "I think I'll go up and check on the boys," Miranda said suddenly, as if the thought had just occurred to her but Remus could tell she had been considering it for a while. He had been too.

"I'll come with you." They stood together and Miranda lead him up to Skylar's bedroom with little fanfare, pausing only to distractedly point out the bathroom and the guest room Remus would stay in. She knocked softly, waited a beat and then pushed the already slightly ajar door open more and they both gazed in on the scene.

Skylar lay with his upper body twisted into Harry's stomach, chest rising a falling steadily as he snored, obviously deeply asleep. Harry was curled almost protectively around the bigger boy, just as fast asleep if the heavy breathing was anything to go by. Remus and Miranda traded a look and backed out of the room, Miranda shutting the door quietly.

She was smiling a soft tender smile and Remus felt as if a ball of tension that had been swirling around in his stomach had finally been released.

"Quite the pair," she laughed softly and Remus grinned.

-x-

"So, they're sure then?" Harry asked fiddling with the wheel under his fingers. Skylar shrugged and rested back on his customary pile of pillows while they waited for their respective parents to come and fetch them. A week into their visit and Harry and Skylar had spoken about everything there was to talk about regarding the Accident, except this. They both, under the prodding of their parents spoken of the guilt they felt, Skylar leading Harry into what turned out to be a dangerous situation, and harry not being able to aid Skylar when said situation turned so sour. They'd been bottling it up in the month they'd been separated to allow Skylar's body time to heal, neither able to move on from the trauma of that night. It would still take time of course, but having the closure of knowing they were still each other's best friends and that neither blamed the other was enough to set them mentally on the road to recovery, much to the relief of Miranda and Remus.

"They won't give a definite answer. They keep spouting off this hopeful nonsense about the physical therapy working but me and mom can both tell they really think it's a lost cause. Thus the chair," Skylar said gesturing towards the wheelchair Harry was experimentally sitting in at the side of the bed. Skylar had watched passively when Miranda a brought it up a few days ago, but hadn't made any comment, passive aggressive or otherwise at the prospect of having to use it for what could be indefinitely.

Harry frowned at Skylar's slightly cynical tone but didn't respond. Skylar had more of a right than most to be cynical. "The only thing they've been really honest about is the possibility of me getting the feeling back. I get these tingles see, or a dull ache sometimes, and apparently that's a good sign of feeling returning. It means the nerves aren't dead, they just need a jumpstart."

"A jumpstart like what?" Harry inquired.

"Like injections of a nerve restoration potion usually used on victims of the Cruciatus curse."

"The what?" Harry asked slightly incredulous. Skylar's brows furrowed and a disgusted sort of frown came across his face.

"Cruciatus. Which is Latin for—"

"Torture," Harry frowned. Latin, though a dead language it maybe, was still something he studied much to the approval of his aunt Maribell. "Why would someone name a spell that?"

Before Skylar could answer, the door opened and Miranda's smiling face appeared. "We're all set. Who's ready for some sight-seeing?"

"I am," Skylar grinned, and pushed himself into a sitting position while Harry slid out of the wheelchair. "I've never been stuck inside for so long in my life," Skylar griped as his amused mother carefully lifted him into her arms. Harry pushed the chair obediently after them as Miranda made her way out of Skylar's room. Remus met them in the hallway where he took the chair from Harry with a smile and carried it down the steps without further ado, leaving Miranda to make her way down the steps with her precious burden, Harry following after.

"Excited?" Skylar asked over his mother's shoulder and Harry nodded happily because he was. More so that Skylar was getting that happy glow back in his eyes than anything, but excited. "I have a book or two that mentions that spell," Skylar added, as Miranda gently sat him down in the chair. "I'll show you, when we get back, if you really want to know."

"Okay," Harry agreed easily but already the curiously named spell was fading from his mind as his attention turned eagerly to face the new day. His heart felt lighter than it had in weeks and though things had changed drastically, this was still the same. The comforting feeling of being around those he considered family.

* * *

**A/N: I'll go deeper into Skylar's injuries in the next chapter I believe in case you're curious. Right now though, at this very moment, I'm going to bed. I have work in the morning. Love you all.**


End file.
